Metamorphosis
by Coka Cookie Cola
Summary: A/U: Friends. Love. Akiza despized all of these and only she knew the truth. No one could save her, but what happens when Yusei Fudo wants to save her to be who she used to be? Rated M for mature content. COMPLETE
1. Hope Is Weak And So Are The People

**It's time I do a little fixing up on my second baby! XD**

**Metamorphosis**

**Hope Is Weak and So Are the People Who Believe In it**

**"****_Yusei, why do you care about me? Why can't you just accept the fact that I can't be saved?" Akiza Izinski demanded angrily, but tears of sorrow and pain rained down her cheeks, making her vulnerable to everyone watching this duel… The duel that would determine her freedom, and her identity. But even she knew she had no hope… She knew what her future was and it wasn't a cheerful one._**

**_So why was he trying to convince her that it wasn't too late? What made him think that she was still a good enough person to be saved? It angered Akiza greatly, but also captured her curiosity._**

_**"**_**_I care about you Akiza because we're all in this together—we have this mark, we have a bond. I don't know what this means yet, but we can find out together."_**

_**"**_**_You say that like you know me, Yusei! But you don't. You never knew me. The real me. This mark caused me nothing but pain, so why are you trying to help me?"_**

**_To be honest, Akiza didn't know who she really was anymore. At first, the seventeen year old girl thought she was a normal person like everybody else—dueling skills. She was happy back then… she had everything she ever wanted. Her family made the most of it, but it all changed… So who was she now?_**

**_She hid cowardly behind a mask to hide her true self—a witch. An ugly, unattractive freak who happened to have psychic powers… No one took it too well. No one understood her. Her family thought she was a monster because she used her powers. But Akiza didn't know how to control them, so how could they speak of her of being such a creature? Because they had been afraid…_**

**_But there was only one person who truly tried to reach out to her and help her gain control of her powers. That person was the only one who understood what it was like to be her. His name was Sayer, and he never tried to hurt her like her family did. Of what her friends did. Of what everyone in the world did._**

_**"**_**_Listen, I know what it feels like to be an outcast, I'm from the Sattelite. Do you think people like what they see in me? I know that your mark causes you pain and suffering, but if you take it out on other people around you, that won't make it any better—it'll only make it worse."_**

**_Akiza's glistening hazel eyes started to tear up even more when she heard those words. Her heart was pounding much faster than it had in her life and her mind wanted to snap back a stubborn response back at him, but Akiza didn't have the courage. What did Yusei know – really? Just because he grew up an outcast never meant that he was on the same scale as her._**

_**"**_**_Embrace your dragon… it's beautiful, just like you are." If only he was right; had he even heard the people cry out insults?_**

_**"**_**_I'm NOT beautiful—people hate me and there's nothing you can say that can make this right." _**

**_Akiza could feel her hidden potential trying to reach the surface, but without much self-control, it didn't take long for her hair clip holding her rose-red coloured hair to shatter in pieces._**

_**"**_**_This discussion is over! Now Black Rose Dragon, attack!"…_**

**:3 :3 :3**

_**"**_**_Let's see you stop me, Yusei," Akiza cackled coldly as she glanced behind her mask towards the struggling duelist. The power that she felt... it felt good. She truly felt as though she was superior to anyone else; it was like she could crush them just to get that satisfaction. The power she craved was hers to command._**

_**"**_**_I never wanted to stop you, I wanted to save you," Yusei whispered gently, causing Akiza to gasp in surprise and her mask to slightly break into cracks. She never heard those words ever come out of anyone—not even Sayer. But what was Yusei supposed to prove? That she was a good girl and not a monster like everyone else was saying?_**

**_No. That was impossible. He didn't go through what she had to in her life and he would never understand. Those rare ocean… handsome blue eyes could "understand" all they want, but they didn't have a chance. His spiked up onyx hair—with a small amount of orange—said it all: he was just as a freak as her._**

**_Was he despised and discriminated in his life? Did Yusei truly mean what he said earlier—that he knew what it was like to be an outcast? But he had no one to help him live his life, yet Akiza had only one person. She couldn't help but feel one small, tiny milligram of sympathy, but shook it away._**

**_No one could help her. It was too late to even try_****.**

**:3 :3 :3**

Akiza Izinski still remembered that distant memory like it only happened yesterday. She still recalled those words that Yusei Fudo told her and that very same lash of pain and sorrow in her heart rang out again.

No matter what, it was still impossible for anyone—except Sayer—to try and reach her. Only he could protect her from the true horrors of the world—the inhabitants of Earth who hated her because of her powers. She could detect the fear and discrimination from them as she fought her battles.

But the toughest one was against Yusei, for obvious reasons but she couldn't bring herself to even consider what he said. He didn't know her, and she didn't know him yet why did she feel sympathy in her shut, cold heart? That made no sense whatsoever, but it was all in the past. After all, it was one month ago and she never saw Yusei's presence again. And Akiza was pleased to admit that. She didn't want to hear him gloat on the bond they share, but what the hell did that mean? Just because his mark didn't make him despise it, it didn't mean that the two should be pals or something.

Friends. That was another thing that Akiza hated ever since her family disowned her and sent her away to Duel Academy. There were truly no people she could bond with at the Academy. No one knew her, and already they sensed that she was a heartless freak. This made her blood boil. But what was so great about having friends? She couldn't grasp the "fact" that they looked after each other and helped each other out with their problems. But if that were true, then how come no one helped her out when she needed it? Friends were a weakness, but it was a strength since Sayer qualified for that position. But it felt like she and Sayer were more than friends—like **more** than friends, but didn't speak her mind to him about it.

"Akiza, are you all right?"

Akiza snapped out of her thoughts and made furious eye contact with the person who dared to interrupt her.

But she secretly sighed in relief when she saw who it was—Sayer.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Fifty times she had lied to him; never once did she ever tell him the truth…

Sayer seemed to believe the little white lie she slipped past out of her mouth, and nodded at her reply in question. At least he never judged her…

"Just remember this, Akiza—you don't need to be saved. It's too late for that. But, you'll always have someone to understand you, and grasp that you're not alone," Sayer whispered in her ears, causing Akiza to shiver slightly from the cold breath on her earlobe.

Akiza made no reply to that. She felt like she was going to throw up every time she was on that topic—that she was never alone. But Akiza always felt that way—even when Sayer took her in when nobody else would. It was the only emotion besides anger that she allowed to keep within her.

Instead of responding to him, she bravely walked away with confidence showing from her facial expression. Her chocolate/hazel eyes brimmed with anger and very little fear while her body posture was very determined. She would NOT allow Yusei and his little "friends" to get the best of her, nor will she ever let them save her. Just like Sayer said: she didn't want to be saved. What was there to save her from? Oh that's right—herself.

**:3 :3 :3**

_"_**_Why are you trying to help me, Yusei?"_**

_"_**_Because I know you. Inside, you're a frightened girl who's scared to show her emotions, but hating that mark only made that fear grow within you. I want to help you, Akiza."_**

_"_**_No! You can't save me, Yusei. I've had to put up with the pain all my life and no one cared about me. You don't know me, nor will you ever know me! I don't need friends, and I don't need YOU!" Akiza screamed as her powers started to rise, even the stadium was starting to crack from Akiza's powers._**

_"_**_It doesn't have to be this way!"_**

_"_**_Why do you care about me, Yusei? Why can't you just accept the fact that I can't be saved?" Akiza cried out in agony and in annoyance as she continued to glare at Yusei Fudo icily._**

_"_**_I care about you Akiza because we're all in this together—we have this mark, we have a bond. I don't know what this means yet, but we can find out together."_**

_"_**_You say that like you know me, Yusei! But you don't. You never knew me. The real me. This mark caused me nothing but pain, so why are you trying to help me?"_**

_"_**_Listen, I know what it feels like to be an outcast, I'm from the Sattelite. Do you think people like what they see in me? I know that your mark causes you pain and suffering, but if you take it out on other people around you, that won't make it any better—it'll only make it worse."_**

**_Yusei desperately wanted to save her. He could hardly stand to see the girl wallow in pain and suffering, though she was right about one thing—he didn't know her. But he suffered in a similar situation as hers—he was also an outcast. No one liked him. They hated who he was because of his mark, and the people of Earth hated him because he was from the Sattelite. But Akiza was being hard to persuade. Why couldn't she be saved? He cared for her enough to break the spell that was placed upon her. She was like him in a lot of ways. Dueling, determination and bravery. And because of the mark they shared._**

**_How could he get through to her?_**

**:3 :3 :3**

Yusei could easily still remember the events from that tournament so well and he could see the pain and frustration through the young woman's eyes. He felt determined to gain her back and shatter her coldly blazed heart. They had a bond, and though Yusei couldn't see it at first, he felt a presence dwell him from the inside.

It confused the blue-eyed King of Games as he thought about the times he met his other friends. He didn't feel the same feeling when he befriended them. When he met Jack. Nope, nothing. When he met Leo and Luna? No, he didn't think he felt anything unusual. But why was he feeling such a confusing emotion within him when he dueled against Akiza?

What he said to her about being a bond between them was somewhat true. He said it because it was exactly how he felt, though when he said it, he felt just as troubled about it as before.

Yusei wasn't the type of person to give up on people. She needed saving, and he was the one to help her. Even though she'd rejected him time after time, he had a deep feeling that she'd eventually accept his help. Yusei was the hero: he saved people, he liked to be with his friends and he had his destiny to save Neo Domino City from harms way. But, Akiza would be just as difficult, but Yusei wasn't giving up.

After all, one individual can make a difference, an impact and an influence in other people's life. If only Akiza could see that.


	2. Time Does Not Heal Wounds

**Updated for your reading pleasure! ^_^**

**Metamorphosis**

**Time Does Not Heal Wounds**

Why couldn't these damned tears stop falling? Why couldn't Akiza contain these escaped emotions which they should have been hidden? And, why did she let them fall from her petite face while gazing unto the Neo Domino City's ordinary city lights from her bedroom balcony?

She knew why—it was because of the painful memories she was forced to remember from when **Yusei** confronted her about it. Akiza couldn't help but feel damn-right insulted: the horrible feelings which were supposed to have vanished from years ago at the time of her denouncement from the family came rising to the surface again and it was all Yusei's fault. If it weren't for him, she wouldn't be doing this right now. She had enough to deal with and she couldn't be distracted by anything else; but Yusei thought he knew better than her.

She sneered when she remembered the promise he said to her—that he'll save her. If Akiza were him, she wouldn't waste her time doing something like that. Never in a century would she convert to being "normal"—though that was what she wanted a few years ago, Akiza matured and rethought her beliefs. But the point is, Yusei couldn't save her and if he were there for her a few years ago, then she would have let him do so. Too bad for him Sayer got there first. Sayer had been the one to help her understand why she had these powers; he made her feel special.

The unwanted tears of pain and agony continued to rain down from her almond eyes and for the first time in her life, she wanted it to be all over. No more gossip. No more lies. No more humiliation she had to go through. No more of anything…She just wanted normalcy; a calm, peace of mind. Maybe she could even try running away.

If only her prayers had been answered, but they haven't. Not even God believed in her nor did he ever appreciate her. At that point, she felt alone…

Over the years, before she met Sayer, there were alternative methods as to releasing pain. Alcohol, for one, she consumed to help her lose her memory for at least one night so she could hold onto the drunken activities as long as she could. Two, she could release her adrenaline in her blood by destroying insignificant parts of the city. Her instincts had indeed told her that anger and power were the true ways to release tension and create peace in her body. Whether or not they tricked her, Akiza couldn't have cared less—she really needed it.

But the last method was something she hadn't done in **years.** She had tried to break the serious addiction that was hidden in her mind but because of how good she felt during and after the process, Akiza couldn't give it up. Thus, it remained in a small portion of her brain and wasn't ever mentioned since… Until now; When Yusei brought up almost forgotten feelings.

Akiza breathed in and out heavily as she tried to regain her composure. She didn't want to lose control—she wanted to keep that control. She had to stay sane in front of Sayer so he wouldn't think she was a psychotic freak. She closed her eyelids and began to feel the slightest hint of sweat running down her forehead.

Then, the feeling of disgust and desperation—the very same feelings she's felt when she had done the horrible act of regret—exploded into her mind and her body. She instantly felt the urge to do it and she couldn't control it. Her blood was pumping for this like it was waiting for an adrenaline rush.

_**You know you want to**__…_ A seductive voice cackled quietly in her mind, causing her to want to give into its demands.

Before Akiza knew it, she nearly sprinted towards her dresser where she kept her clothes. She opened one drawer and nearly froze in fear at the sight. There it was—the object that helped her release pain, but was stopped abruptly in time. But time didn't heal wounds. Not her very own. Akiza still had the scars from abusing herself for so long but it was only because there were no other options to stop dealing with the pain. Back then, she didn't want to deal with it. Now? She still felt the very same way, but didn't avoid it when trouble followed her. Especially of the Yusei variety.

Akiza nearly fell to the ground at that thought. Why did she think of him just now? Why did she picture those ocean-blue eyes and that "heart-warming" smile? She growled in frustration as she dumped her other questions from her mind into the garbage can in her brain.

Akiza slowly started to reach out for the knife which was easily plain in sight in her drawers. When she had it grasped in her hands, she could see the same drops of blood imprinted on the handle and on the blade itself, which caused her to grip the handle harder in response.

Her already pale-like complexion was becoming more ghastly and less geisha-like, but she didn't care. As long as it wasn't a weakness, she would be just fine.

Deciding at the last minute to finally use this technique again, Akiza slowly but trembling along the way, lowered the knife unto her left arm where her marks have been hiding under her black arm-warmers. She at first expected to feel the same as she did before: in need of adrenaline and in need of the pain which came along with it. But now, what did she want from this? The memories of which why she cut herself?

Akiza shook her head violently and closed her eyes shut as tight as she could as the blade of the knife entered her skin.

**:3 :3 :3**

"Yusei, I've raised you for Kami knows how long, and you can't even tell me what's the problem?" The kind and gentle but playful voice of Yusei's adoptive "mother" Martha loudly announced as she took a seat beside the young man.

How old did he think she was anyway? Surely he must have realized that she had raised him like he was her own child, and she had plenty of experience with teenagers. One of Martha's many talents was detecting distress and pain or troubles and unusual behaviors in less than a week.

This was the perfect example—Yusei, ever since the tournament, was quiet which was unlike him. He could be quite the chatterbox when he wanted to be but now he was really starting to show that he wasn't himself. There were a few times when he wanted to be alone and think to himself, and that he refused to do any mechanical repairs on his duel runner—nor anyone else's—and it came to the point where Martha told him to smarten up.

"It's nothing, Martha," Yusei flashed his charming pearly-white smile directly toward Martha, but she knew better than to fall for this trick again. He had been exceptional when it came to hiding the truth.

"How stupid do you think I am anyway? I can tell there's something wrong with you," Martha hinted, narrowing her usually comforting brown eyes in suspicion.

"Now, are you ready to talk?" Yusei continued to look blank and expressionless at Martha, but didn't respond.

She knew it—he was being quite the stubborn donkey and he didn't want to talk to her about anything. Maybe in time, but surely not now when clearly something was troubling him and he needed his time to think. But it had been one week since the tournament, and did Yusei really need any more time?

Martha may have not been there, but could something have had happened to him? Did something or someone make him think? She knew better than to ask him about it right now anyways, so she decided to keep her curiosity to herself.

"Well, I'll be downstairs cooking dinner," Martha smiled and exited Yusei's bedroom.

Yusei heavily sighed in relief when she finally left. How could she tell that he wasn't his usual self lately? Maybe he's been showing his emotions. But what was he feeling ever since that duel with Akiza? Sympathy, sure. But loneliness? When she talked to him briefly about her mark and how it caused nothing but pain for her, which was what he felt. Not to mention this other feeling, or whatever it was that he couldn't explain, forming in his entire body. His mind was affected the most.

But why didn't Akiza want to be saved? What was so horrible that she went through that caused her to feel this way? A traumatic experience was one reason. But something else happened—like it wasn't the real Akiza talking to him. Yes, he didn't know her or of her mark, but he had a déjà vu vibe sparking through himself when she said those words.

Was there a bond forming? If there was, then how come the bond he shared with Leo, Luna and Jack (who had yet to admit it) progressed much quicker and easier to accept simply because he liked them? But when it came to Akiza, it appeared to be the exact opposite. She was different…

Yusei was natural leader and peacemaker—he helped people when they were in trouble or if they were in need. He was loyal, he was brave and he didn't ever give up on someone. He wasn't about to start on Akiza—she desperately needed saving because of the pain. But was it the same pain he was feeling? Now that he thought about it, he felt a small twinge of this same feeling when they first met each other. He could remember the day perfectly. She was clothed in a dark, sinister robe and her face was hidden from the world in the very same mask at the tournament. Akiza had much longer hair which was protected by her hood from the robe. Yusei didn't pay attention to those feelings back then because he was too focused to save Neo Domino City from destruction.

Wait. Was she craving for attention? Did she need friends and family in her life, but they shut her out because she was a monster? That was indeed a possibility, and Yusei had to smile slightly at that. Akiza was alone most of her life, according to her very speech, and no one but ONE person understood her. She had yet to say who it was, but she decided to cut of the discussion by attacking him with her Black Rose Dragon.

Yusei dug into his holster where his trustworthy deck was held. He flipped up the first card and it was Stardust Dragon. Instantly, he knew there was a connection between him and Akiza, but he didn't know what.

He rubbed his temples in frustration as he tried to come up with more reasons as to why she was coldly and down-right refusing his help. His friendship. But there was nothing. No answers were gained from this, so he decided to take at least one nap to rest his mind from these questions…

"Yusei?" Yusei immediately opened his eyes and groaned in frustration when he heard the energetic voice of Leo bounce into his room.

"Hey, Leo, what's up?" Yusei couldn't stand to stay mad at anybody—even if they interrupt his much needed rest.

"Martha wanted me to tell you that dinner's ready, and that she wants to talk to you afterwards."

Great. Another word with Martha was exactly what he needed.

**:3 :3 :3**

She wanted to cry. She **wanted** to cry. She wanted the pain and abuse she's suffered in her life to stop—and that includes her powers. She **hated** them with all her heart and never accepted them into her life. In time though, they became a part of her and the anger she released also was thrown into her psychic abilities. All it took was time to realize this. **Time** went by so slowly and so horrible for her, that she felt much worse than she ever had. Nothing could change that.

Akiza wanted the blood to stop. When she forced the knife into her epidermis, she cried out in anguish and fear, but she couldn't stop it. She felt rejected and like a true monster, just around the time when her parents found about her powers…

_"_**_I'm sorry, sweetheart," Akiza nearly burst into tears and her heart nearly shattered into thousands of pieces when she heard her father speak about his work again and couldn't back down._**

**_All six-year old Akiza wanted to do was have an old-fashioned duel with her Papa who she loved with her heart, but yet again, his work distracted him from what truly mattered most—his family. It was only five minutes into the duel and she felt so abandoned and hurt. Why couldn't Papa see that?_**

**_But then something snapped—all she felt was anger and humiliation. How dare could he leave her? Did working at the company feel much more important than her? Did he HATE her?_**

_"_**_PAPA!" Akiza exploded with pain and sadness and a fire red aura surrounded her as a strange-looking mark appeared on her right arm just above her wrists._**

**_Before she knew it, she trampled her father to the walls, causing him to groan in pain._**

**_How could she? How could his little girl hurt him like this? Why did she blow up at him? He should have known that leaving her behind him to his company's interests were the worst mistakes he had in his life. But now, only one thought occupied his mind—SHE WAS A MONSTER and she needed to be tamed._**

_"_**_Akiza… you monster…" Akiza couldn't stop the tears flowing down her face as she stared at her father in shame and rejection. She felt less angry, but more regretful when she realized that she hurt her father._**

_"_**_Daddy," She began to walk towards her father and wanted to say sorry for what she's done._**

_"_**_No. Stay back… you MONSTER!" He really didn't know what to do anymore. He loved his little girl but what she did hurt him much more than he thought it would. He wanted to comfort her, but his mouth was much quicker than his mind. He regretted those words, but he couldn't bring himself to accept what she became…_**

"Akiza?" Then, she felt arms snake around her waist and pulled her towards the said person. Akiza knew there was only one person who made her feel accepted in the times of today—Sayer. His warm arms comforted her as she continued to cry on his vest.

"It's going to be okay, I promise…" For once, Akiza had the slightest feeling that she shouldn't believe him. For once, she felt a tiny bit suspicious of him. He even began to stroke her hair like she was a PET and that upset Akiza. But, as she was desperate for all the pain and all the frustrations, as well as her personal fears to stop, she also needed someone to be there for her. So she said nothing… What was there for her to even say?

**:3 :3 :3**

**Just fixed some grammatical errors and somewhat extended some paragraphs. I ****mean it when I said somewhat. XD **

**Please review? :3**


	3. The Worst Kind Of Deception

**I think I'm going to rename every single chapter… I'm just not proud of them; either that, or I'm paranoid. LOL!**

**Metamorphosis**

**The Worst Kind of Deception**

"Yusei, I'm not as senile as you think—I've got eyes, you know. And what I know is that you have a problem and I want to help you. Now what's eating you?" Oh Martha; you were always one to get straight to the point.

Yusei didn't even know how to start—whether if he wanted to talk about Akiza and her powers, or a silently creeping feeling rising from his body. Or if he wanted to talk about Akiza's powers or speak about the bond they're starting to form if one at all. But he didn't feel like talking about these feelings—they were entirely confidential and it'd be best to actually know someone who's been in the same situation as he was.

Whether or not if he believed this, was that he was hurting. Not extremely painful, but vaguely mild enough to make Yusei to wonder what's going on with himself. All he knew was that he's never felt like this when he met the former King of Games Jack, the lovable twins Leo and Luna, the roughest toughest duelist Crow and not even Mina or Trudge. But when he was confronting Akiza, something happened— something inside of him changed and sudden emotions clouded his body. It felt like he was being reborn into someone else—he felt the vaguest pain that Akiza claimed to have felt and Yusei was troubled by it.

What the hell was going on with him? How did these emotions develop? Surely, it couldn't be just from conversing with Akiza, but there was no other possible explanation for it. Not to mention that she said she felt that way for most of her life, and that he was only feeling like this NOW. Did he possess them for all of his life but was controlled within him until a certain time?

"Martha, I can't really… explain it." Martha seemed to get the idea when she was nodding her head in understanding and even biting her thick lip. Even Yusei was desperate to say anything to be left alone to deal with all this. But even so, he knew he wouldn't find any answers to his dilemma.

"I get it, I completely understand Yusei that you're going through a rough time right now."

Yusei smiled at his adoptive parent and silently thanked her for doing so.

"You're so stressed out about everything else, that you forgot one important detail—a girlfriend."

Yusei nearly choked heavily on his food when he heard the word "girlfriend". A sensitive blush was planted on his cheeks which everyone could see, unfortunately.

It wasn't like he never wanted a girlfriend, but it did not seem the time to ask a girl out on a date—he was too busy. Also, Yusei was frowned upon by every girl at New Domino City because he was from the Satellite and he wasn't well liked because of that. Girls never really understood him, and Yusei didn't really have a type to stick to: what would he look for when it comes to dating women? The point was, he had his friends but sharing in another's embrace and comforting warmth would be seen in another light. He was just too busy when it came to relationships.

"I'm too busy to have a girlfriend, Martha," Yusei laughed while he drank his coffee.

"What about that Akiza girl? Surely she needs someone too," Martha observed as she sat down in front of Yusei: trying to get information.

"She already has someone looking out for her." He knew it was the truth—Akiza had mentioned that nobody truly knew what she felt like except for one person during their duel at the tournament. At first, Yusei doubted those words but it turned out, a tall man had entrusted Akiza with his jacket of when she lost. When Yusei first saw the guy, he did not have a good feeling towards him.

"Oh well, maybe you can find someone else."

"What?" Yusei spit out his coffee as he heard this—did Martha really think that Yusei was in love with Akiza—who was incapable of showing love to anyone else except for that man? Sometimes, Yusei wondered if her brain was screwed in tight enough.

Martha laughed amusingly. "How old do you think I am Yusei? I can tell if someone has an infatuation with another, and you like her. I can tell," she winked jokingly as she watched Yusei turn a darker shade of pink on his cheekbones.

"I'm not in love with her, and to say we're friends would be an overstatement."

"Why aren't you friends with her?"

Shit. Yusei hadn't meant to say that. Even though Akiza didn't say to blab her difficult life story to other people, Yusei still felt guilty and mad at himself for nearly spilling out her secret. He just wasn't the type of person to reveal other people's secrets—he was a trustworthy guy.

"It's complicated and it's a long story." Yusei stood up from the mahogany table and left up towards the staircase of where his secure and private bedroom was.

"Good night, Yusei," Martha whispered, causing Yusei to pause before taking his time walking up the stairs. She knew she was pushing it when she asked why he wasn't friends with Akiza.

How stupid did all these kids think she was? Leo and Luna told the events of what happened during the two's match: and even about Akiza's life story. It was tragic that Yusei didn't want to pursue this girl—from what she heard from Leo and Luna; she was secretly frightened and lonely and was in desperate need of a companion. Martha had to admit this—Yusei was a strong, stubborn mule who could convince people in less than a day to join his side. Surely he could do the same with Akiza. He too like Akiza needed someone to love and cherish, and who better than Akiza? Besides, they had a lot in common: the marks they both share on the upper parts of their arms prove that they had a bond. A bond that Martha hopes will put Akiza with Yusei.

**:3 :3 :3**

"You like Yusei, don't you?"

Akiza nearly threw a growling fit when she heard his name spoken to her while she was resting in her bedroom. But that didn't upset her.

When Sayer found her on the floor bleeding to death, he held her a little too long in his arms when he placed her in the comforting lavender escape of her bed. She almost found it disgustingly horrible when he stroked her hair a few times, and nearly puked her guts out when he placed a kiss on her forehead telling her that everything will be okay. What made it even worse was that he didn't even make any prude comments or harsh questions about it—he only helped her into the confinements of her bed and soothed her to sleep.

Akiza knew from her instincts of which was Sayer was trying to accomplish—turn their mentor-like relationship into something more than that; something deeper than that.

As much as she wanted to **be** with someone, Akiza instantly knew that she didn't want to be with Sayer. Yes, he was a friend, a teacher, a confidant but NOT a boyfriend. Reason one, love wasn't given too easily: it was earned and not taken away. Reason two, Akiza didn't trust anybody outside of her social circle, which was a stretch to even say at this point and reason three; she was self-conscious as to what people would say about her. No body would even consider dating her: she was a monster, something to be hated for the rest of their lives.

Thus, the one thing that she couldn't give up to anybody was what most women her age would easily do to please their boyfriends—their virginity. Akiza wasn't like those whores who'd go around sleeping with other people. If she was with the idea of love, she'd be committed to one person and only have sex until marriage. Her parents taught her this at a young age—never have a boyfriend who was only temporary. Only have a boyfriend who would be with her forever. Since then, she's lived with this rule.

"No, I don't," Akiza spit out with as much venom as she could muster without looking at her mentor's hazel eyes.

"Look at me when you say you don't love him and I'll leave it as it is." Akiza could feel her blood boil furiously as he said that. Now he was truly pushing her to her limits—to see how strong she truly was. Big mistake. No one truly challenged the Black Rose Witch without truly prevailing in the end.

"I don't love Yusei," Akiza spat out louder, only this time she met hazel eyes a few inches away from her own almond hues.

She hoped and prayed that Sayer would incline to believe her, as she told the truth to him all the time they spent together.

"Take it easy Akiza, there'll be plenty of other opportunities to teach him not to mess with the Black Rose," Sayer patted Akiza's head softly before leaving her room.

Akiza, to be honest, was too surprised to do anything from that contact. It made her feel like a dog. Whose only reward was a pat on the head and it made her feel somewhat more worthless than she had been in her life.

Before she could do any more thinking to herself, a sharp pain interrupted her from her arm. At first, she thought it was from the one of where she cut herself, but no… it was the very one where it held that damned mark. The mark that ruined her life.

She reluctantly pulled her pajama top sleep to reveal her right arm, where it looked like the shape of a hand where the fingers were bent offensively was glowing blood red. The pain, Akiza figured, had something to do with her mark glowing that colour. But what did it mean? Akiza could feel her self-control of emotions slip away as she had the urge to freak out on this turn of events.

Why the hell was this happening to her? What was going on with her arm? Did she say something that triggered this mark to glow so brightly?

_Calm down, Akiza,_ She told herself as she breathed in and out calmly trying to gain her composure. What could she do to make this go away? That was all she wanted—that very goal in mind. But she knew it wasn't possible, obviously that she'd keep the mark for the rest of her life.

Next thing Akiza knew, the pain in her arm became much worse. She felt like her arm was burning on fire from the inside and that it was consuming her. Akiza hated this. She wanted to stop the pain, not deal with it, but she wasn't going to avoid it either.

But what could she do now? She couldn't talk to Sayer because he didn't have the same mark as her and he wouldn't understand. The last reason being, was that because she was now getting a somewhat of a creepy vibe coming from him and because of that, Akiza started to basically trust her instincts, but not do it explicitly. If she were to talk to someone, not that she would, who would it be? Who would understand her situation so well? Only one person came to mind… Yusei.

**:3 :3 :3**

"Hey, Yusei!"

Yusei, who was upgrading his duel runner, turned around to see one of his best friends enter the garage with a pleased expression on his face.

"Crow, what are you doing here?" Yusei acted surprised, and felt surprised as he wasn't expecting him to come over unannounced.

They pounded their fists against one another, and half-hugged to finish off their "hand-shake".

"Hey, can't a man come and hang out with his best friend?" Crow sheepishly scratched the back of his spiked up, carrot coloured hair.

"Yeah, but can't a man upgrade his bike?"

"You got a point," Crow shrugged his broad shoulders before he walked towards the mess of cables, carburetors and what looked like rusty gears and pedals for the bike.

"So what's going on with you, Yusei?"

"Nothing much."

"How dim-witted do you think I am anyway? I know my best friend. I know something's up. Is it lady troubles?"

"I hope you don't expect me to dignify that with a response," Yusei joked as he started to polish off his duel runner.

"Ahh, so you do like someone, who is it?"

"Crow, I'm not into anyone right now."

"Come on, tell me, is it that Sherry chick?"

Yusei had a sudden urge to throw a wrench right at Crow's face after saying that.

Sherry was a French duelist who also played her card games on motorcycles, and once dueled Yusei—who barely won—and took a liking to him. Yusei continued to try with all his might to squash any feelings radiating from Sherry—blonde, emerald eyed, French beauty she may be, but Yusei didn't return her obvious feelings.

"You know I'm not into her," Yusei argued, this time making appropriate eye contact.

"You're right; it must be someone classier and hotter."

"If Sherry heard that, she'd totally bust you in the head with her helmet," Yusei chuckled in amusement.

"Well, then who do you like? That Akiza girl? I must admit, she's totally smoking hot but really uptight all the time you know?"

Yusei wanted to hurl something at his face for the second time, but didn't want to risk such an immature act. He supposed it didn't matter what other people thought about him, but he knew he didn't have any feelings for Akiza. At least, not in the romantic way…Then why did he feel so angry at that moment?

"Why are you and Martha saying that? I don't need a girlfriend right now," Yusei tried to brush it off as a joke, but really he wanted to erase those words.

"Okay, chill out, I get it. You're a busy man."

The blue eyed duelist rolled his eyes while trying to hide a smirk on his face, but it hadn't worked—in the end, the two friends started to laugh at the joke.

"Speaking of me being a busy man," Yusei trailed off, hoping that Crow would get the message.

"Okay, fine, I'm out of here. See you around Yusei."

"Later!" Yusei called out before he concentrated his mind on the duel runner right now.

Not long after, a brutal pain entered his flesh at a specific spot—right on his arm where his mark was. Yusei couldn't make out what the shape was, but all he knew that it was glowing a brilliant ruby red and the pain must have had something to do with it.

Yusei felt nothing but confusing as to why it was acting that way. The only time it had was- Yusei widened his eyes in extreme shock as he dropped his wrench without realizing it.

He knew that the last time he felt the burning pain in his arm, was his match with Akiza.


	4. Psychics Are Emotional Too

**Metamorphosis**

**Psychics Are Emotional Too**

Damn Sayer. Damn Yusei. Damn them to hell for all Akiza cared—and damn them for trying to convince her to believe the right thing. Truth was, Akiza didn't know what to believe anymore. She never believed Sayer for one minute when he told her that everything was going to be okay, and that she will live to see another day—taking revenge on the people who she once called her parents, her friends and anyone else dear to her. Akiza didn't know when this happened or how, but all she knew was that she clearly had a worse-than-a bad feeling about him. It was like; he was a different person than what he was letting on. But did that mean that she was going to leave his side? She could tell from his tone of voice that Sayer was lying to her; he obviously had something planned, but Akiza had no clue what.

Akiza didn't know anything. For the first time in her life, she was about to let that self-control slip past her and fall apart from the inside of her own twisted soul. Akiza didn't know what to do. Or what to believe. Or whom to believe in this case.

But it didn't mean she never had options. Option one, she could continue to serve Sayer and continue to feel that feeling about him? Or there was option two: Believe Yusei. She hated to admit it but Yusei knew her—what she was feeling like, her life and the pain she went through. He was exactly like her—an outcast and sporting a mark on their right arms. She kind of hoped he had an explanation as to why they have that mark in reason, but didn't expect anything more when he told her he had no idea. After all, who'd believe a psychic much less someone from the Satellite?

Then why the HELL was she doing here out of all places? Why the hell would she do something so stupid? Truth was, the fire in her mark wasn't burning out anytime soon; it continued to burn and burn with no intentions of sparing Akiza the pain. There was only one solution, or at least, one thing to do in this situation. She had no choice but to ask someone who similarly shared the same mark—Yusei. Yes, she hated him, but she couldn't exactly go to Sayer about it. After all, he had no understanding in the matter.

This was the very first time Akiza had been in public, since the tournament, since the battle with Yusei.

Yes, when she lost to Yusei, she felt a slight feeling in her heart—to be saved. It yearned to be rescued and to be protected from the world. But after that, she knew that she was vulnerable and weak, and she let her guard down when she lost. Akiza couldn't afford to be weak—that was what Sayer said to her. Yet he was comforting to her when she lost. He constantly pitied her. This was something Akiza despised more than anything. Especially since he was pretending; that much was obvious.

Currently, Akiza was walking peacefully down the street in Neo Domino City like she'd belonged there all her life. Truth was she didn't think she belonged anywhere. She thought she was an accident. A mishap. A mistake. A monster. There was really no point into thinking she was anything but those things. She knew what she did over the years; she did them out of her own free will.

Where was she going? How would she know where to go? How would she find Yusei?

Akiza breathed in slow and easy, even started to relax as no one even noticed her nor yelled painful insults toward her. No one feared her, and she was a little surprised as to how come this had stopped. She was pleased to a certain extent, but why didn't anybody discriminate her based upon her powers and her behavior? Nearly anyone that caught sight of her would have run away from her. But Akiza was glad that it didn't happen to her for once.

She had to admit that she was somewhat pleased to be out on a walk in the cool fresh air, which also felt good on her skin. It may be the bright, sunflower sun shining warmly or it may be because of the peace and quiet she had received since walking on the docks leading to the lake. Was this what it felt like to feel laidback, calm, relaxed? Akiza also had to admit that it was a very long time since she felt any of those things and for the first time before she got sent away by her family did she want to be normal like everybody else. It felt strangely pleasant to be out here and not destroy anything or hurt anyone in the process.

The sun was starting to set upon the waters, and Akiza was curious enough to watch it set, regardless of what time it was. She had to admit that it was fairly beautiful, considering she never seen a sunset since she was a small child and with her family.

Family. The people who she "loved" betrayed her. Akiza knew they could never understand her powers. They thought she was a monster. Well, her father did anyway. Her mother on the other hand, always went along with her husband and never truly cared about her daughter's feelings. She didn't mean to harm her father, but the disgusted yet frightened look on his face said it all—he didn't have a daughter anymore. When they finally sent her away, Akiza felt more troubled than ever and wouldn't ever forgive herself for what she had done.

Akiza frowned and narrowed her eyes angrily as she continued to think about the insufferable pain she had to go through. It wasn't her fault, but it was her powers. Her mark. It was like they were mocking her from afar and that they were saying they enjoyed seeing her pain. If she could, she'd get rid of it all—the memories, the pain, the mark, everything she had but Akiza couldn't. Besides, even if it was possible, it wouldn't be easy to forget. All her life she had to deal with the ridicule and being alone. Now she had only Sayer. No. Not even she could trust him. She only had herself.

**:3 :3 :3**

**_Akiza couldn't believe it—she lost. The one chance she had of redeeming herself for her family was gone and now she lost them too._**

**_She cried tears of pain and rejection as she fell to her knees and buried herself in her ever-understanding palms, which were much stronger than herself right now. Akiza could hear the yells of insults from the people watching her duel against this man Sayer, and at first she felt like she could ignore them—like it didn't matter what they thought of her. Round after round, she felt empowered. Like she could really win to win back the trust of her family. No matter how many times they'd bring her down, she'd always get back up to love them again._**

**_But then… she slipped up over the tiniest mistake of attacking Sayer's lifepoints… it turned out that he won and she lost… it felt much more than devastating. It felt… surprisingly good that she lost a tiny bit of resolve and attacked just for the sake of attacking. But was it a bad thing or a good thing?_**

"**_It's going to be okay, Akiza," Sayer whispered gently, rubbing his hands up and down her arms in an attempt to calm her down._**

"**_I understand what you're going through. Don't listen to those idiots in the crowd telling you you're different." Sayer grinned amusingly, glad that Akiza somewhat showed him a tiny smile._**

"**_It's okay to be different—in fact, you can be much stronger than everyone else here."_**

"**_How?"_**

"**_I can teach you how to use and control your powers, and yes, I know what it's like to feel no one understands," Sayer whispered in her ear, causing her to feel slightly comfortable and glad that at least someone was out there looking for her. To be honest, she needed someone at the moment._**

**:3 :3 :3**

She gave a twisted crescent smile at the sunset, while breathing in the air from the water, causing her to relax. This was probably the only time she had to keep time for herself—to be at peace and for once, not at war with anybody. Did she feel happy? Maybe. It's been far too long since she felt that. Happiness was one of the emotions she had to let go when she left with Sayer—well, she made the choice. Of course, she felt pleased when she was with him but in another sense, she wasn't happy.

But what did happy mean? What was the actual definition of being happy? Secure, safe, relaxed—those haven't got anything to do with being happy, but they're part of the aspect of achieving happiness. The last time she felt happy was with her parents and especially her dad when they were dueling…

Next thing she knew a single tear rains down Akiza's tense cheekbones which made her confused in the least. Why did she cry for them? She didn't give a damn about them anymore so why start now? She let her family go; it was part of the deal she made with Sayer. This made Akiza feel irritated enough to blow something up. But then she decided not to… Why? Why did she stop her violent rage of horror? This didn't make any fucking sense—she never stopped her mind before. Was she changing into something or someone else? No. She couldn't afford to do that—she had a reputation as the Black Rose Witch and she wasn't going to stop being that. Not for Sayer, but for herself…

"Akiza?" Her heart nearly shattered into thousands of pieces when she heard this voice—the familiar, musky, soothing voice… but he wasn't welcome. Akiza would never welcome him.

She decided not to reply back to him, but let her rose red hair dance in the slight wind as the sun continued to set upon the water; a sight that Akiza never wanted to forget. It reminded her of a sight that she once saw when she was a child, but also felt like she never wanted to see it again either. Too many memories.

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Yusei," She spat out with as much defensive venom as she could muster; all without breaking eye contact with the sun.

"I usually come out here to think; when I'm lonely, scared, or just in plain need of someone to talk to about…"

Akiza didn't respond, yet she listened to what he was saying—was he scared of something? Did he always feel lonely, like her? What the hell was he getting at? Normally, she could easily read someone but Yusei, since she didn't know him well, was impossible to define. But then again, he was a lot like her in many different ways…

"Why are you here?" Yusei also didn't look at Akiza, but stayed a reasonable distance away from her while looking at the sunset's reflection in the rippling waters.

"I'm here because I want to—not because I need to," she whispered while shedding a few more tears in her hazel eyes, which did not go unnoticed by Yusei.

"I can leave if—" He started to turn around, but was stopped by a sudden desperate grip on his wrist which caused him to look deep within Akiza's eyes. He noticed that she was shedding tears and had a scared look in them as well. Hazel met ocean blue, yet the silence was still held into place.

"Please, don't go," Akiza sobbed and for the first time, she didn't deny the tears from falling down her face like a waterfall and she knew that Yusei saw them before. But what was making her feel so emotional? What was making her want to talk to him? If she had a choice, she'd stun him with her cold looks of indifference. But she couldn't. But right now, all she wanted to do was talk. Akiza needed comfort and she knew Sayer couldn't provide her with that. But when Yusei tried to persuade her during that duel, a sudden spark shot up from inside her but she didn't know what it meant. But something else also happened—she detected a similar aura to hers, but much more powerful but not released. Was he a psychic?

"Akiza," Yusei was shocked to say the least; was he right all along? Does she need him for comfort? But he's not going to complain—Akiza needed him right then and now, and for some reason he wanted to be there for her in some way.

"I'm sorry Yusei, but this is for the best. I can't be saved," Akiza pulled away as she cried out loud enough for Yusei to hear. It broke his heart when he heard that, and it made him the more curious as to why she couldn't be so. Something was wrong with her, and for some reason it made him want to sympathize with her and comfort her.

"Listen, Akiza, I can save you; you just have to trust me."

"I want to, but I can't." She set her gaze right on the horizon and away from Yusei so he couldn't see her face.

"We're connected to each other in more ways than one, Akiza. The mark is what bounds us together, but I also know how you feel about it and I get that. This mark on my arm also caused me pain, and it also made me an outcast, but that was not the only reason why I was an outcast."

Akiza snapped her eyesight towards Yusei's ocean blue hues in surprise. What did he mean? Was he hated not only because of his mark? What else was he not telling her? Did he also have a secret to keep?

"What do you mean? You have no idea how I felt—I'm psychic and people hate me for it!" Akiza snapped angrily, causing Yusei to gently place his hands on her shoulders making her look at him.

"I know how it feels like to be you, trust me." He wiped the tears from her eyes as gentle and softly as he could; Akiza could feel his warm touch surround her even though he was wearing gloves. It made her feel so good, so accepted and maybe even loved. A small blush rose up from the outside and from the inside, and before she even knew what she was feeling, Akiza pulled away.

"Are you the one with the psychic powers? The one who was ridiculed simply because you're a witch?" Yusei flinched at those words, and also felt a familiar feeling raising from his very self. Ever since the duel with Akiza, it felt like he had been simply reborn in some ways—and it also felt like he had…

"How do you know you're a witch?"

Akiza looked at him curiously as to why he even said that. "What are you talking about?" What the hell was going on? Why would he ask something like that? Unless…

"Yusei, let me try something." She knew it; he thought he had psychic powers and he may be right. The aura she felt when she first dueled him was simply too powerful, even for her. At first, Akiza was surprised that she found another one like her, but there was a part of her that wanted to deny it. Was it simply a coincidence that they found each other like that? Or maybe did the mark have something to do with this as well? Now that she thought about it, the pains in her arm made sense—they were trying to connect with one another through the bond. But Akiza simply took it the wrong way—that she was a monster and nothing but. So was this why it hurt all the time? She had to be around Yusei? Yet there were times when it hurt when she was around him, but in a different way. Maybe she was spiritually trying to call on Yusei's powers…

She placed her hands on Yusei's chest, causing him to tense up somewhat. Akiza smirked—even he was a little afraid of her but for some reason, she didn't want him to be.

Hell, she could feel it now—his powers were simply buried within him but… they weren't summoned. Was it because of a seal? Did somebody lock away his hidden potential? It did make sense, because he was more powerful than her but he didn't know it. That made Akiza be a little more on edge: she was used to be being the strongest of all psychics but now someone was giving her a run for her money? There was only one other person she met with this much psychic power—she also had a mark just like Yusei and Akiza, but she didn't know her name. They passed each other coincidently and they felt each other's psychic energy…

She could feel his aura within her fingertips as she tried to undo the seal. Why would she do that? Akiza didn't know for sure, but all she knew was that she was using her own psychic powers to call out for his own. She had no idea if it was going to work or not, but it was worth a try.

"You are one of us, Yusei."

**:3 :3 :3**

**So many mistakes in this chapter. (Shakes head in disappointment)**


	5. Trust Wasn't Gained - It Was Earned

**I almost forgot about editing this. Sorry! XD**

**Metamorphosis**

**Trust Wasn't Gained – It Was Earned**

"Yusei, it's true. You're one of us," Akiza repeated, only much softer and kinder. Secretly, she was feeling more emotions than she could count—first, happiness that someone was also like her and that they'd understand how she felt like. Second, she felt surprise that someone like Yusei was really a psychic. If it were true, which it is, and then how come she couldn't detect it when they fought against each other? It didn't make sense; she could sense everyone's aura around her…She had to admit she wasn't easy to persuade and that Akiza wasn't able to see reason; her mind was clouded with so much pain and anger. So she was somewhat shocked that he was exactly like her—only she could detect his powers and sense that he was just as strong as her, if stronger. Third, the ability to feel sadness and regret that he'd have to deal with the pressures of being one of them. For some strange reason, she didn't want Yusei to feel like she had been her whole life—a rejected outcast of a monster who had no other emotions than furious rage.

"Then how come—"

"You have a seal that's blocking off your powers," Akiza interrupted but turned away to look interestedly upon the setting sun on the ocean.

"How could you tell?"

"Psychics can detect other people's power levels—well, other psychics. When I sensed your own, I felt something was in the way and I knew that it must be a seal," Akiza explained while trying to make it simple enough for Yusei to understand.

"So if I used the same technique on you, I'd feel your own powers too." First off, Akiza wanted to snap at him for making such a remark, but she couldn't. She somewhat understood what it was like for him to grow up without any knowledge of himself—of what he had become. What his birthright was. Now, she wanted to continue on explaining the different changes he'd go through and what else there was to being a psychic. Why she wanted to help him, she had no idea.

"That's only one way how to do it but yes."

"You mean there's other ways to determine if you're psychic or not?" Yusei widened his ocean blue eyes in surprise as he took in this information. He couldn't help it though—he felt kind of stupid for not knowing who he was, and he hoped that Akiza wouldn't lose her temper on him. After all, he grew up with no one telling him about this sort of thing. Even if they knew about his condition, did anyone ever plan on telling him?

"It's difficult for me how to explain this to you, so it won't make any sense at first." This was not a lie—she really didn't know how to explain to him how the other methods worked. Akiza wasn't exactly known as a Psychology Teacher and she wasn't known to have a calm demeanor. So it was tough for people to stand her personality. Though Yusei was probably one of the only people—besides Sayer—who could do it, and this time she hoped that he wouldn't give up on her. Second of all, the other methods weren't exactly easy to do—you had to be experienced at it, and showing Yusei could be dangerous: from her perspective. Whoa, whoa, whoa. What the hell was she thinking? Why was she thinking of someone else besides herself? She had to think of her own welfare to survive the cruel, harsh world yet she had the audacity to finally think about Yusei for a change?

"I think I'll get it."

"Right—with you, you think everything's easy."

"I didn't say it was going to be easy; it's just I only found out about who I am right now."

"It's going to get harder for you because of the seal you have," Akiza pointed out, causing Yusei to be speechless for once. Though she couldn't help but feel the short electric feeling of guilt cloud herself, she normally wouldn't have minded saying something like that.

"But isn't there a way to get rid of it?"

Akiza sighed—maybe he didn't really know about himself. Maybe the seal was indeed placed upon him when he was really young. But that could mean only one thing—how powerful was he really when he was a child? Could he have been much stronger than her? Did things turn out to be way more out of control than they did for her?

"I don't know." There was really no fucking sense into lying now; not when Yusei had been lied to nearly most of his life and he couldn't have made sense about everything back then.

"How strong am I right now? Just give me a rough estimate."

"With the seal in place, you're slightly weaker than me. So when you do remove it, you'll possess your full strength but it'll be way harder to control it."

"Then you'll have to teach me, right?" Yusei smiled, flashing Akiza a glimpse of his perfectly brushed snow-white teeth.

"You're always positive about everything, aren't you?" Akiza returned it with a little smirk of her own but it vanished when Yusei saw it. She didn't want him to know that she could be the comfortable one—with or without friends.

That was a touchy subject that she'd still not prefer to talk about. She still preferred to be solitary, so Akiza could still deal with things on her own and not have to worry about worrying about anyone. She didn't have to deal with awkward moments, catfights with gal pals or just unnecessary questions about her past—she'd just be herself and only think about what was good for her. Friends only slowed her down—family too and now that Akiza thought about it, they were the reason why her powers went way out of whack in the first place. Not to mention all the "friendship" speeches that she heard over the years at Duel Academy and it exhausted her to no end. Friends were useless; they would betray you in the end…

"Well, what's there to be depressed about? Sure, I just found out I'm a psychic, I could be way stronger than my original form without the seal and that there's no way to unseal it yet, but hey—I shouldn't be worrying about stuff like that every five minutes."

"If you didn't have anyone to be there for you, then yeah, I guess that would make sense," Akiza hated to say it, but she agreed with him. When Sayer found out about her powers, he tried to comfort her and make her feel better. Though over the years, he applied pressures on top of her which made her feel more hated and uglier than she already was in the public eye. Though if no one was there for you, yes, you'd feel slightly different, but not much—no body would be there to tell you everything will be alright, no one was there to tell you an easy way to fix that problem.

Even at a young age, Akiza was taught that if she was in a heavy situation, she'd have to deal with it herself so she could face the challenge of growing up. But lately, she didn't use that method—it always worked and to be honest, it was the only one that did. But why didn't it help now?

"What do you mean?"

"It means that I only had one person look out for me, and to be honest, he made me feel more self-conscious about myself over the years." Before she could even take back those words, Yusei replied with advice she'd considered taking.

"Don't listen to the world outside you, Akiza—listen to what your heart tells you. How do you really feel about yourself, what you could do to make yourself feel better, stuff like that?"

"That wasn't what I was told—the only friend I had taken me in a few years ago, and his views were completely different."

"I'm not here to try to change your beliefs: I'm here because you need somebody to rely on, whether if you believe it or not. I never give up on my friends."

Akiza blushed heavily at that statement. It felt like her whole world was spinning around but not in a bad way—her heart was pounding like never before; as if it was reaching new heights that she wasn't allowed to discover. Her mind was actually taken with his viewpoints and it wanted to believe him. But did she?

"I'm your… friend?"

This time, Yusei gazed solemnly and silently to Akiza a few moments before he began speaking his mind.

"Only if you want to—not because you have to."

She couldn't believe it—her old self would have said to him to go fuck himself and leave her alone, but something was changing within her that day—she was changing into someone else. But physically, Akiza felt the same and she didn't think that she was going through anything. Emotionally, some of her arguments for such a debate were invalid and basically wrong for this kind of situation; and this made her think about it for a moment. Even a part of her pride had to be cut out from her soul when she was forced to agree with him on some points: like the whole "lone gunman" thing when you were born with who you were.

This raised another question in Akiza's eyes—who was she? Normally, she would have scoffed and abandoned that question without any second thought. Now, Akiza actually wanted to answer that— that she was, what has she become and why did she let herself be who she was now. It was like she was given an epiphany for a purpose: to see what she was as a monster in other people's eyes.

"Friends were nothing but roadblocks to me—just another obstacle to reaching a goal that I would want to achieve."

Yusei simply nodded, letting her have her own ideology about the world and the people who were in it. To be honest, he felt the exact same way ten years ago when he was back on the Satellite; he didn't think anybody would be friends with him because he was a freak—with unknown psychic powers and a weird mark on his arm. He was wrong—he did find friends who shared in his situation: people who knew what it felt like. That did take off the pressure of being alone for the rest of your life, but it only remained the other people in the world. People who were not as accepting as Martha and the others were.

"If you said that ten years ago to me, I would have believed it. I had no one by my side."

"But Yusei, you said that—"

"Yeah, that was before I found anyone who knew what it was like to be me. And that was before I wanted to let the world run its course. I wanted to think that every human being on Earth was unjust and cruel—all they were good for was insulting people like me."

Akiza felt shivers run through her spine for two reasons: from the cold (it was becoming darker, and the stars were beginning to flash brightly in the midnight blue sky) and because of his calmly spoken words. Never before had Akiza hear men like him talk with a certain emotion in his voice—she only heard pain and anger in their tone they were using, but in Yusei's, he was redeemable yet lonely.

Then, Akiza felt a certain heat warm her body and when she opened her eyes, she saw that Yusei had taken off his coat and given it to HER out of all people. His perfectly muscled arms that did wonders to his tanned body wrapped the coat upon her shoulders and for once, she didn't wish for the contact to stop. She wanted to feel this—it felt like she was being accepted for once.

"Yusei," Akiza blushed, and also for once—she didn't let it fade away. She let Yusei see it and didn't once feel self-conscious about it.

"Your welcome."

"Why are you so nice to me?" That was questions that was spinning around in her mind for quite a while and never once did Akiza try to ignore it. She thought about it every night before she went to sleep and Akiza tried to come up with some possible answers. But she only came up with one—he was psychic. Only psychics cared genuinely enough to others who shared their strengths and they were that loyal to never give up on them. But that bond was rare solely for the purpose that psychics themselves were rare in Domino City, but Akiza didn't decline that possibility.

"All I ever do to you in return was being mean and selfish," Akiza looked down guiltily upon the still waters reflecting the bright moon.

"Because I want to."

"What?"

"I don't want to be a self-deprecating guy who hated his life: I want to be a man who lived life to the fullest, with as many people by his side as he can. I also want to be friends with you Akiza, because you share my story."

"How? How could you have shared my story? You couldn't have possibly been in the exact situation as me," she scoffed, turning down the idea that he was like her in a lot of ways.

"Actually, it happened once—when I was about seven or eight." He didn't say anything more than that, and he didn't want to. It still hurt him way too much to even consider talking to someone about that fear he had. The fear that people would hate and/or fear him forever. But mostly because of fright. He didn't want to be a monster—rejected, used, abused and feared.

"Oh." There wasn't much Akiza could have said to comfort him, but she wasn't exactly a comforting person. She was dwelled up in her own pain and suffering that she ignored giving help to other people. This made her selfish and undesirable toward other people and now, it made her quite upset that she did those actions in the past.

"Yusei, if you actually told me that you could live your life to the fullest, I would have applied that to my situation—and I wouldn't have to worry about what other people think. But all I knew back then was that there wasn't anything to live for, only the enjoyment of inflicting pain to others."

"Not everyone is like that, Akiza." Just the way he said her name made her feel like she's floating high in the heavens, and the tone of his voice warmed her up immensely—not that it was either bad or good. Just obvious facts.

"Have you ever heard of the Arcadia Movement?"

A few moments of comfortable silence passed before either one of them began to speak again.

"I don't know much, but yeah."

"Every lonely psychic who didn't have anybody went there—either if they were in control of their powers or not and there were people that could help them." She couldn't help but flinch in pain as she mentioned this information, but she also felt something dark inhabit her stomach—it started to hurt her but Akiza didn't want to stop talking about it. Even if it caused her harm.

"Akiza, if you don't want to talk about this…"

"I'm fine. Just…" Akiza shrugged her petite frame as she continued to look up at the stars which shone even brighter now that there were more of them.

"Scared?"

"You have no idea."

After their conversation about themselves, Akiza couldn't help but stay silent. There wasn't anything that needed to be talked about but that didn't mean she hated being in Yusei's presence. In fact, she sort of enjoyed having him beside her and it calmed her inner self-conscious beast. She didn't feel like this when she was with Sayer, so did that mean being with him would be the best choice?

Akiza was unsure—she didn't contemplate about leaving Sayer but that didn't mean she felt guilty if she did the real thing. Plus, she left him without having to report where she was going. If only she had the real satisfaction of freedom—Sayer wanted to know where here whereabouts were inside and out. To be honest, she hated it. Yusei on the other hand had all the freedom anyone could possibly want. Akiza was envious of him in that aspect, not to mention he probably had other people to rely on. People who accepted him without judging who he was.

She had no idea what to do next—was she to go back to Sayer's quarters and explain to him where she went? Or could she stay at Yusei's place: where it was accepting, warm, invitational? No, she didn't want to impose on Yusei and give anyone residing where he lived the idea that they were together.

Unintentionally, and unknowingly, Akiza started to cry silently—praying that someone would hear her. The pain. The suffering. Everything she had to divulge in. She didn't want to do it anymore. Her world was crashing down and there was nothing she could do to stop it. She had to embrace the change and not run away from it—Akiza had to accept it.

"Are you alright?" Yusei asked, while turning around to wipe the tears from her delicately shaped cheekbones.

It was the first time he realized that she was fragile, quite delicate. Like a lost but beautiful butterfly aware of herself. Akiza was beautiful, he had to admit that. Her hair was the colour of roses and it matched her hazel almond eyes quite nicely; her curvaceous figure defined who she was, and Yusei was grateful that she wasn't like any other girls—worried about their figures. Even her face was model-worthy—heart-shaped, chiseled and smooth, creamy complexion was what made her so delicate. Yusei was tempted to remove his gloves and run his fingers on her skin, but he didn't want to scare her.

Since they were bonding so well that late afternoon, he didn't want to pressure her in the wrong idea—Yusei finally got into her true self. Well, mostly. There were sure to be topics that couldn't be discussed and it would hurt Akiza too much to talk about them. As long as she was comfortable around him, he was okay with that.

Suddenly, an eerie, electric blue aura surrounded his hands—causing the two eighteen year olds to gasp in surprise. Akiza knew it wasn't an evil aura, but it was the opposite—it was one type of aura that could take pain away. But how the hell did Yusei possess that aura? No ordinary psychics had it, and she herself was like the other psychics. But Yusei? She knew right then that he was a Doom Psychic—the oldest of them there was.

But how could it be? They were eradicated back hundreds of years ago because they rose to even greater power than the rest of human kind, not to mention that they were supremely in command of this country at that time. They were a religious cult who were against God and had their own beliefs and values and that was one of the reasons why they were betrayed and slaughtered. But could Yusei be a descendant? Or was his family the last true blood-line of the Doom Psychics?

"Yusei, you're one of them," she whispered as she let the warmth of Yusei's hands engulf her—taking away the fear she was feeling and replaced it with something less depressing. What though, she couldn't make of it.

"What?"

"You're a Doom Psychic."

**:3 :3 :3**

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to the two Psychics, an evil aura was surrounding them, but was there for a purpose. Akiza.

Sayer was furious that she disobeyed him, and left without any type of report from him. This never happened before, and that was why he was angry. So what the hell made her do this? What possessed her to do this? There was only one possible explanation—Yusei. He snorted in disgust of this boy, who he knew that he wasn't like anybody else. Yes, he knew that he was a Doom Psychic, but he didn't tell Akiza. He wouldn't let her get hurt again and if he told her, he hoped that she wouldn't care.

But she did—and that caused Sayer to follow her. He was somewhat worried about her and he was going to talk to her, until that damned Psychic showed up. The only other supernatural being that was allowed to be near her was HIMSELF and he wouldn't let him take her away from him.

After all, Sayer was the only person that truly cared for Akiza, and vice versa. He didn't want to be replaced; all that he did for her. But now Yusei was giving him a run for his money and Sayer knew what he had to do.

He had to eliminate him—not only for Akiza's sake, but for the sake of the Arcadia Movement. Sayer wasn't stupid—he knew that Doom Psychics were more powerful, but were extremely rare. He didn't want rumour going around saying that one of them were running around. After all, Sayer HATED Doom Psychics for an entirely different reason. The same reason he was about to tell Akiza…


	6. I Won't Give Up On Us

**I think it's been a month since I've last edited this thing. LOL! **

**And it's also time for a name change to this chapter. **

**Metamorphosis**

**I Won't Give Up On Us**

Five words were all she needed to find her confidence. She would not give up. She wasn't about to give up on him. Even though there would be a little chance of success of finding her separated brother, she wasn't one to give up a fight. She was tough like that.

It made her completely heartbroken when all she heard from her sources was no—they didn't know where he was. Sure, it made her feel less hopeful that he would still be out there alive and well; living in a world of discrimination and injustice. But who was it to say that there wasn't acceptance or justice in the planet of Earth? In the Satellite, there wasn't much of either one of those options. Sadly, it led to her dear brother's departure to New Domino City, but that was all from what she heard of.

It also made her feel disappointed; what if he wasn't there anymore? What if he left somewhere else? What if he left to another place where anyone could like him for who he was, and not because he was different? She had a distinct feeling he wouldn't discover it on his own. And she listened to that instinct.

She was searching for him for a long time—it was her duty to look after him, even though her twin brother was older than her by five minutes. She was the one who took the responsibility of finding him and making things right again.

She had to admit that it was partially her fault that she didn't tell him certain things that he would have to go through in his life. She knew of her own heritage since she was a mere child, and somehow she got the feeling that her own flesh and blood didn't get the chance to know who he was. What he had become. It wasn't fair for him—since his powers were sealed when he was born. They came from a line of powerful, respected Doom Psychics, and she was the only one who knew of her great heritage. That was part of the reason why she needed to find him. But there was also something more personal.

She had been told, when they were mere babies, they had been closer than most siblings. They spent every minute being together, and she didn't know if it was a twin thing. The two of them were that close, they were sleeping in the same crib, sharing the same toys and even some clothes. There were other memories but she didn't remember anything else. She also had to tell herself that she missed him. She wanted to be in his life. She wanted to see her big brother. It wasn't her fault though that they separated, right?

Tears of sadness rained quickly down her bronze face as she stared out of the Instant-Train windows and into the night lights of the city. She had to admit that she was sensitive. Sometimes. She could cry over something depressing or something euphoric, but she also knew that she had to be strong—she didn't want to come across weak when facing other Psychics.

Yes, she could tell that there were a very few of them in this city. Call it intuition or Psychic powers, but she had a feeling that she wasn't the only one here. Could her long-lost brother be there as well? That was the cheering-up call that she needed. If she could find him, all would be well again. But what if he were there, but with other people? That would be a problem. She somewhat felt the jealous feeling creep in her stomach, and it made her sick. She didn't want to feel that way—her brother also needed people in his life. Why couldn't she be the same?

Because nobody liked her, nobody wanted anything to do with her and never will. That was a true statement. That was the reason why she had to grow up and mature so fast, and to take responsibility for herself and for her actions. Because nobody truly accepted her because of who she was, she had to take care of herself. But she was going to change that. There was more to this story than she let on, but she couldn't think about any of it right now. There was only one person she wanted to think about.

"Ma'am?" The conductor of the train raised his voice, causing the daydreaming girl to break out of her thoughts.

"Yes?"

"I just told you that this is your stop."

"Right! Thank you so much," She laughed sheepishly as she made her way to the doors.

"You take care, Missy; you don't know what's out there in Domino at night."

"Thanks, but I can take care of myself."

It was true, she spend half of her life taking care of herself and there were no negative repercussions that came out of it. Except for the feelings of loneliness, guilt, pain, but that was beside the point. Nothing, nor anyone, could hurt her enough to make her walls break down and cause her to fall apart from the outside. She kept telling herself that she had no weaknesses, but that was a lie, and she knew it. The good thing about becoming independent was that she had become stronger.

She knew that New Domino City wasn't as safe as it used to be—the crime rate went much higher, there was a 65% chance that you would either get mugged or killed on the streets at night if you're alone. She wasn't that stupid. She knew about this city for a while now, and she knew nearly all of its streets, shops, the types of people that reside there, etc. After all, if you were to look for someone close to you, you had to know everything of where they might be. The chances of finding Yusei were pretty good; since the number of Psychics here were next to five.

"Well, then have a good night," The conductor waved his farewell and she reciprocated by smiling and nodding at him—letting him know that she would take his advice.

She was glad that she was prepared for the weather. It was icy cold, and she felt as though it was also creepy and weird. But she could handle herself—it was the night time, she had her warm and comfortable puffy jet-black coat and her powers to protect her. If she didn't learn how to control them, she wouldn't have lasted long in this city. At night anyway.

But it wasn't as though people would notice her. Her mostly jet-black hair which curled upwards slightly would blend in the dark, she was usually quiet so she didn't have to worry about people noticing her in that aspect and that her eyes were the colour of the ocean blue, but even then that wouldn't get her noticed.

As she continued to walk along the cold streets, she couldn't help but feel as though she was being watched. Or was she just being paranoid? Half the time her intuition was right, and she thought her powers would have mastered by now. So why was she nearly wrong all the time? Was it because she wasn't as smart, and didn't use her mind—only her feelings? Maybe. She only came across a few expert Psychics in her life, but none could truly give her the answer. She wondered if her brother knew his powers yet. She hoped she did. Otherwise, it would save her some time explaining.

There. She felt it. Another presence: Just who or what did they want?

**:3 :3 :3**

Akiza had a bad feeling about going through a night-stroll. Even though she knew that nothing could happen to her; people all over the world feared her and her powers; meaning she wasn't invincible. Though they also had a reason to be brave and stand up to someone like her. Sayer reassured her one-hundred percent that no one would try anything, and that she should go on her walk. At the time, she didn't need any other words to reassure herself—though she did feel irritated that he'd refer her to a dog, out of all things to compare her to. He also told her that they were family, and they had to look out for each other. If they were actually family like Sayer claimed, he wouldn't try to kiss her. He would never try to take advantage of her.

She scoffed and she could see the small breath of air flow from her nostrils and into the chilling air. She wasn't a fool; she knew something was definitely up with Sayer. He was much more than what he let on and it made her all the more suspicious that he wasn't himself. Akiza didn't believe him that they were family. No. Not really. She was more like his faithful servant at his beck and call, ready to call upon chaos upon the world and enjoy the pain and suffering of the citizens paying the price. For once, she didn't feel good about it, and that made Akiza feel angry. She hated the fact that she admitted something like that. She couldn't believe that she considered feeling guilty about all the people that ridiculed her of her powers and who she was as a person.

Akiza knew there was nothing else to think about now; what was the point? The point was that everything she once believed in and what she was once taught was indeed a weakness. There were things Sayer taught her that was true: the world wasn't like it appeared to be, but there were things that Sayer was wrong about. Was the world cruel to him too? That would make sense, considering all the times he laughed at the people crying for mercy and pleading for forgiveness. That showed how truly sadistic and brave he was. So where did someone like her stand? Was she to take her place in the world and hide herself behind the very same mask that she created for herself? The very own sanctuary that didn't scoff and denounce their ownership of her? She didn't know anything. No answers came to mind. Nothing.

But what about Yusei? What would he want her to do? Yes, he was a Doom Psychic—as she recently told him. She knew the type of person he was: the brave, heroic, friendly, person who loved helping people. He did it all without knowing who he truly was. If only Akiza had that audacity. She would want to be exactly like him. He was lucky in a way. She had to admit that he had everyone he needed by his side to help him figure out his character; who he was as a person. She wasn't as lucky. Her parents denounced their love from her and took away everything that she owned in her heart. They hurt her that much; it made her run away from herself. She forgot who she really was. Was Yusei the one who helped her remember who she was? Maybe. Or did he just use his powers without even knowing it? It didn't matter. Yusei was there for her, and to be honest, she didn't think he was lying to her. If only she knew this was to happen during their first duel at that flimsy tournament. If there was one misconception about Psychics that people usually assume, was that they could tell the future. Well, they were wrong. No one was that strong to possess that power—she doubted even Yusei had that. Akiza had to consider the idea that Yusei was a Doom Psychic. They were stronger than her and Yusei was indeed a proud descendant.

She didn't even know why she bothered helping Yusei discover who he was. In the first place, she didn't even like him let alone accept his help. But that was in the past, so what did Akiza feel about him now? He was a genuinely sweet, determined, loyal guy. That was all there was to it. If she reflected a few months back, she would eliminate the competition, since she previously thought that she would be the only psychic in town. Yet again, that was in the past and Akiza didn't know what to make of the future. She had been told by somebody that by dwelling too much on the past can obviously affect the future. Sayer didn't run that way. He had to constantly remind her of the pain she went through—from cutting herself and from the people of Domino—so she would not care about anything when she destroyed or simply tortured innocent civilians. Was that why she was that angry half of the time? Was it truly because she looked behind her far too much and not about the present time? So Sayer did lie to her then. Akiza wasn't surprised though: it took time for her to realize that he wasn't who he appeared to be. A small whisk of disappointment waved over her, but soon was replaced by anger and pain. If only she could block the pain from her very well being, but she couldn't. She had to deal with Sayer, she had to deal with her powers and she certainly had to deal with Yusei.

Suddenly out of nowhere, she felt an eerie, unfamiliar presence nearby. Akiza narrowed her eyes suspiciously and her stiff body became much more defensive as the mysterious person continued to make their way along the dimmed lighted streets of Domino City.

Akiza knew it by the feeling in her gut that it was another Psychic. But what was he or she doing in this city? What did they want? Did they also feel another one like them running around?

"Who are you? Show yourself," Akiza spat out just loud enough. Sure enough, the shadowed person revealed it and even at night, she could tell that it was a female.

There was no mistake about it—it was definitely a woman. Apart from the obvious shoulder-length onyx hair with slight tinges of orange-red and the pursed lips, she wore a heavy coat that masked her figure whether if it was thin or curvy. She oddly did look familiar: she had ocean blue eyes that contained a deadly stare that made them much colder, and even her hair stood out in the dark.

"So… you must be the other Psychic that's running around town," the girl lifted her lips upward into a half-smirk, half-smile. But it quickly disappeared when the other girl was not amused by her introductory sentence and that she didn't answer back.

"Surely you must have picked up on my presence a few weeks back."

"I'm sorry to disappoint, but no," Akiza pulled off the same amused look as the other Psychic did, only she also smiled as well.

"So what's someone like you doing here out of all places?"

"I live here, with a close friend of mine." Something wasn't right about this girl, Akiza could tell. Wait. Maybe she was more than an ordinary Psychic. She did have the composure and the potential, Akiza had to give her that much. But that didn't make her any less suspicious as to why she was walking in the dark without anybody to guide her.

"I could ask the same about you," Akiza stiffened her posture a little more by crossing her arms across her chest in a protective manner.

"I'm sorry, but at this point, I'm going to have to decline to acquiesce your request."

When Akiza looked blank and expressionless, she sighed. "Which means no."

Instantly, Akiza's mark flared up in the ruby-red colour and it was enough for other people to see in the open.

_Damn__,_ Akiza thought, trying to cover it up, but she couldn't—see that it was still glowing.

Meanwhile, the other woman standing only a few meters away from her noticed that very same mark. The mark that her brother was born with. That she was born with. She widened her eyes in surprise. Was she also like her? Did she possess the very same powers as her? No. That couldn't be. She detected this young woman's power level, and it was weaker than her very own. But how could she have gained this mark on her right arm?

"Don't cover it up—I have one just like that." Even though she knew it was risky, she decided otherwise that it would be fine to let this person see her mark.

When the young woman rolled up her right arm's sleeve, Akiza blew out a surprised gasp: she had to admit that her mark was beautiful and enticingly mysterious. It looked like a dragon's head, and its whiskers, eyes, and the body was designed as if it were an ancient Chinese dragon. The colours were valiant and bright: red, yellow and orange and her mark was up to her elbow, for some strange reason. Why was this girl's mark different from her own? Was it because she was more powerful than her? Akiza knew that she was stronger than her, even though she didn't look older than her at all.

"In case you're wondering why mine is different than yours, well, it's because I'm a Doom Psychic."

"I know of your kind." _Just like Yusei…_

"And I know of yours," The brunette waved her arm back to her side, letting it curl up inside of the sleeve once again.

"And, I know of your mark."

"What do you know?"

"I know that there are more of us out there."

"You mean… it isn't just only me and Yusei?" Akiza asked confusedly.

"Yusei? Did you just say Yusei?"

From the shock and extreme surprise in her voice, Akiza could say that she knew him.

"Yeah, why? Do you know him?"

It took a few moments before the young woman answered again. It was hard to say this, physically and emotionally. She took a lot of patience and she spent a long time trying to find her older twin brother. And right now, she felt so ecstatic to know that this Psychic knew who he was.

"He's my twin brother," She sobbed, but not letting the tears from her eyes fall down her face.

Akiza nearly let out a shriek when she heard this. This was unexpected—and she didn't know that Yusei even had a sister. Well, it was understandable: she didn't know much about him after all. But did he even know about her? Could they have been that close, yet he wouldn't talk about her to her?

"Wait… if he is your brother, then shouldn't he have the exact same mark as you?" Akiza pointed out, letting the curious sparkle in her hazel almond eyes shine.

"It's a long story, trust me, I don't have time to tell you everything."

"Fair enough. I only want to know your name."

"My name… is Mayu Fudo."

"And you want to know where Yusei is?"

"If you know."

"Well, I can't exactly know where he lives, but he's supposed to meet me here tomorrow at the docks."

"Thank you," Mayu turned around, instantly, not giving more than simple thanks of gratitude for a farewell.

Akiza also turned on her as well, deciding that the information about Yusei was enough for her to handle. She may as well head back to the Arcadia Movement building. But when she did, she felt a pang of guilt hit her heart, and she let out a squeak as she felt it for a mere five seconds. Then, it was gone. It confused her to no end.

But something else entirely captured her interest and sparked her curiosity: what did she want with Yusei?

**:3 :3 :3**

_It's good to be back,_ Akiza thought to herself as she flipped her bed covers open so she could lie down.

It's good to have the luxury of sleep, peace and quiet, but lately she didn't obtain all of those things. Asides from the issues with Sayer, she spent a long while thinking about Yusei. Was it normal to think of those dashing, sparkling blue eyes, bronze sun-kissed skin she urged to touch, and those… irresistibly smooth lips she wanted to—what? NO! Akiza developed an embarrassing shade of red on her face, and she literally had to shake her head to get rid of the thoughts of Yusei in that way.

This was making her feel panicky. Since when did she start dreaming luscious dreams about her and Yusei together? Well, it could have happened sooner or later, and it would have been expected. But Akiza didn't have feelings for Yusei. She couldn't afford to grow mushy and lovey-dovey with a crush on someone. She would never have the time. Especially if he was someone she couldn't have. She definitely thought he didn't like her in that way either, and that they couldn't belong to each other, end of story. Unfortunately, she didn't have any female friends to talk to; she didn't have the luxury of girl friends. Half of her life she spent growing up with only her parents and not much time to befriend other people. She spent time with her father dueling or with her mother baking and other things. She wasn't close to her mom right now, so that was a huge Hell to the No.

Akiza didn't know what to do. She considered the possibility of thinking about this every night, with no help from other people. It wasn't like she was going to go to Sayer—considering the fact that he breathed down all her neck all the time, and he pretty much told her that he owned her. She belonged to him, and no one else could have her.

Conceited ass-hole! Akiza Izinski didn't belong to anyone. She showed that through her powers when people crossed her line far enough.

"Akiza?"

She rolled her eyes as she flipped unto the other side to meet the devil himself, Sayer.

"Where were you?"

"You knew where I was. I was on a walk, remember?"

"Yes, but did you know how long that "walk" was?"

Damn Sayer for being smart.

"I'm sorry," Akiza apologized, causing Sayer to put his grimy hand on her shoulder, making her more than uncomfortable of his touch.

"Listen, I know you can take care of you, but don't be so reckless next time alright?" Akiza was confused for a few moments but then turned into a piss-fit monster. What the hell did he mean by reckless? Yeah, she could take care of herself just fine, but what did stupidity have to do with anything? Does he even trust her? Well, he trusted her enough to let her go on a walk. Yet he fucking dares to tell her that she was being that vulnerable to let people get their chance of hurting her whenever they got. But it wasn't like she was going to tell him that anytime soon.

When will the horror end?


	7. A Memory Isn't Easy To Forget

**You know what I hate? I tried changing the chapter title for the last chapter yesterday: guess what. It didn't work. I'm seriously ticked. But never mind me – here's the newly edited chapter 7!**

**Metamorphosis**

**A Memory Isn't Easy To Forget**

The worst part of being human was remembering memories of your past childhood. The worst part of it was there may be bad times, struggling times and embarrassing times. Everyone was totally normal for having those memories—they were human and they could happen to anybody. Another problem was, they weren't ever easy to forget. Even if you could develop a way to eradicate said horrible memories, you'd still feel unfamiliar pain. In this case, nothing was created to counteract those measures.

To Yusei Fudo, he didn't need expensive modern medicine to get rid of depressing memories from his childhood. He just had his family. He had Leo, Luna, Crow, Jack, Martha, Bruno. He had everybody he needed. Some would say he was using them as distractions, but that wasn't how Yusei would put it. He would say he would have them for support—nothing less.

Speaking of said memories, they were starting up again in his mind while he slept. They started to glimpse in his mind when he found out he was a Psychic but they weren't too horrible. It was only after that his repressed memories flashed familiarly: the dream started out okay, but then it became darker and much more terrifying than it usually had been. The strangest part was, Yusei only dreamt the one memory.

At first, Leo and Luna woke up hearing him talk in his sleep. When they went into his room, they saw the pained expression on his face, and he also looked a little pale. They were genuinely concerned so they woke him up. Yusei didn't remember what happened and they had to explain to him that he had a nightmare, or just a slightly bad dream. No, the real nightmare was a few nights ago: Yusei knew that Akiza was in his dream. He also knew that the man she called Sayer was in his dream as well, and that he tried to tear them apart. Yusei couldn't remember what happened next, but he also saw a young girl who looked similar to himself. But then, she vanished. The pain in his arm with his mark flared up like a fire, and it couldn't stop burning. He was upset that he lost everyone he cared about. Even Luna and Leo, Martha, Crow and even Jack.

This time, Martha woke up knowing that something was wrong with Yusei. She woke him up, he hardly remembered what happened and they all went back to sleep with no repercussions of the sort. Except Yusei. He started to use extra time to think about what he dreamt and what did it mean. Of course, he couldn't come up with any logical acceptable answers so he had to leave them wallowing in his mind unanswered until he found somebody who could interpret them. Until then, he had to deal with these dreams. Truth was, he didn't know how much longer he could take them.

Usually around ten o'clock at night, Yusei would have no trouble going to sleep; he had always been told he was a strong sleeper even through thunder storms. Now, it was quite the different matter.

Yusei turned over unto his side as he stared deep into the darkness in his room. Not even the comfort of his bed could relax him. Not even his warm blankets could warm his cold skin. All he felt was uncomfortable and the urge to think. But what could he think about? His dreams made no sense and he couldn't gain an answer just from his own mind. True, he was smart but that didn't mean he had the logic to know everything. Just look what Akiza told him—he's a Psychic. Just like her. And it took him eighteen years to finally know the truth. But did this mean he was going to change into a whole different person? No, that couldn't be true. He'd still be the same Yusei as before. But how could he tell the rest of his family the truth?

What would they say? How would they feel? Would they still accept him? What would be the worst that could happen?

The worst part that could happen was that Yusei would get surprised expressions from everyone else and that they would need time to digest what he'd told them.

No. That was wrong. If they found out the truth about Yusei's past, what would they do?

**:3 :3 :3**

_"__Can I play too?" Ten-year-old Yusei Fudo curiously but politely asked the other five ten year olds, who were currently in a game of dodge ball._

_"__Sure," One boy nodded, while he was also trying to avoid getting tagged out._

_Yusei was thrilled—these were the few times when the Satellite kids would let him play with them. They would have always said no or that they already had enough kids on their teams. But Yusei wouldn't give up. He was determined to play with other kids his age. Kids just like him._

_"__Which team am I on?"_

_"__You're on my team, I guess."_

_Yusei smiled, pleased that he wanted him on his team; pleased that he was finally accepted by other Satellite children. Recently, the government finally admitted they had prejudiced the Satellite people and their offspring, and so there was a mild controversy that ensued. In the end though, it was decided that the Satellites couldn't be around other people. They were either too dangerous or that they weren't human like them. So from what Yusei had been told, his family had been banished, but for a different reason. Were they not really like other people? What did they do wrong?_

_"__Hey! Heads up!" One girl on Yusei's team warned, breaking Yusei out of his stupor before easily dodging the speeding dodge ball. This did not go unnoticed by the other kids. Their reactions were both shocking and surprising to suspicious and jealous._

_"__That was incredible!"_

_"__How'd you do it?"_

_"__You're good at this game!"_

_Yusei felt somewhat proud of all the praise from his teammates who came to his side to high-five him and pat his shoulder proudly. Was this all it took for everyone to accept him?_

_Unfortunately, there was one suspicious child from the other team who was more skeptical of the on-hand situation._

_"__So what if he dodged that one? That one wasn't even thrown hard!"_

_The praises and compliments ended abruptly when they heard the skeptical voice of Jack—the King of Dodge Ball. Or so he was to be acclaimed by the other kids._

_Yusei was struck. No wonder this kid looked familiar, but why was he playing with the Satellite kids? Not that he meant to be rude, but didn't he have other things to do?_

_"__Is that the worst you can do?" Yusei smirked as he felt himself grow over-confident and much more cocky with his achievement._

_"__Well, when I'm through with you, you're going to wish it was the worst I can do."_

_"__What are you waiting for, then?"_

_"__What are you doing? You're really standing up to Jack? Do you think you have a chance?"_

_Other unbelieving and scared voices started to whisper, but Yusei didn't pay any attention. All that mattered was that Jack would get a taste of his own medicine._

_"__If I didn't think I had a chance, I wouldn't be standing up to Jack." It was true: Yusei was hardly the scared-filled kid. He was always bold, fearless, and brave and he didn't like seeing injustice around other people. Let's just say he was the type of person to help people._

_Before Yusei could even think twice of what was happening, a dodge ball spun in the air so fast, so deadly and was about to hit anyone in its path. Fortunately, Yusei stopped it in midair—but it caught the attraction of the other kids. How he stopped it was quite unusual and was never seen around these parts._

_Yusei knew that something was up and he looked to where they were staring at so peculiarly. He gasped in shock: there it was, the ball was floating in midair and it didn't go against the gravity. Suddenly, it dropped quickly to the ground but that didn't arouse suspicion from Jack._

_"__Lucky shot."_

_"__More like cheap shot."_

_"__Freak," Jack shot back, silencing the egging crowds of children surrounding the two of them. Yusei was also silenced but only for a few moments before coming up with a challenge._

_"__Let's put that to the test, in a duel!" Yusei boasted just loud enough before Jack narrowed his lavender purple eyes and blew his lusciously straight blonde hair out of his eyes._

_"__You're on." Those two words got everyone who was witnessing talking boldly, and already there were bets being made as to who would win. Some say Jack would easily win, putting Yusei in his place as a freak that only got lucky in the game of dodge ball. But others said Yusei would definitely be victorious and that Jack needed to be taught a lesson. Then there were kids who thought that either one would win or that was that._

_It wasn't long before the duel was starting, and there was much excitement and suspicion in the air. Jack was winning by life points—he still had 3400 left—while Yusei had 2500 but was clever enough to set traps that he knew that Jack would fall into. The spectators honestly thought Yusei would win. You'd think that this would have been an ordinary duel, but it wasn't._

_In the beginning there was hardly any wind, and the ground wasn't trembling in fear and power. There also wasn't a weirdly aura to Yusei, but time seemed to have changed some things._

_It all abruptly changed drastically when Jack and Yusei had a little chat._

_"__You wouldn't even have a chance against me."_

_"__Life points aren't everything, Jack."_

_"__True, but I guess it wouldn't be from the way you're looking."_

_"__What's that supposed to mean?"_

_"__It's supposed to mean that I'm the best! And look at you… a third class duelist who thinks he can beat me at this game! No one can."_

_"__Is all that you think about Jack, is winning?"_

_"__Pffh. It's more important than having friends," He scoffed, crossing his arms across his chest._

_Then, at that moment, something snapped inside of Yusei. It wasn't because of what Jack had said, but maybe what he did to cause Yusei to feel angry. It was like there was a fire in his soul that needed to be flared up. It was like he wanted to desperately release his true feelings. A deep salt-water blue aura clouded around Yusei, causing the once excited watchers of the duel to turn confused and somewhat frightened. But it was nothing compared to the fierce wind that followed, and the children screamed for it to end. The power Yusei possessed slightly excited him, and then the ground began to tremble._

_"__W-what's going on?"_

_"__You are a freak!" Jack screamed, and it somehow caused Yusei to stop what he was doing. The power-crazed trance he was in stopped and he looked around confusedly at the other kids who stared at him with fear in their eyes._

_"__Stay away from us!" They shouted at him as he tried to take a step forward._

_Yusei felt like his world just ended: what had happened to him? He felt like he wanted to cry. No body wanted anything to do with him anymore. The familiar presence of being rejected and of being an outcast started to surface. Tears of hurt and rejection were slowly forming in his ocean blue hues._

_Not even people like him were meant to have friends…_

_**:3 :3 :3**_

"Yusei! Are you okay?"

"He'll be fine, Leo, I promise."

"Is it another nightmare again, Martha?"

"Aye, he had been having them for quite some time now. I'm sure he'll be fine."

Yusei fluttered his eyes open: he felt sweaty but mostly felt confused as to what had happened. Did he fall asleep? Was that why he had trouble remembering what had happened to him? The dream that he just had, was a nearly forgotten memory. That was a sign that he was indeed a Psychic, but mostly everybody thought that he was a freak. He himself didn't know what was going on back then. How couldn't he have remembered using his powers? Were they truly that horrible so his mark cleared the pain from his mind? Yusei did faintly remember what he felt that day: powerful, superior. But then Jack knocked sense into him, and he fell out of his spell.

He also felt the urge to drink water—his throat was dry and rough so he couldn't speak very clearly at all. Yusei swallowed as he looked upward to the concerned faces of Leo, Luna and Martha.

"What are you guys doing here?"

They all bit their lips as they glanced at one another before answering Yusei.

"You were having another nightmare, Yusei and we were worried."

"Don't worry, it wasn't that bad."

"Actually Yusei, it was kind of that bad."

"What do you mean?"

"You were tumbling around in your sleep, and you were also speaking about a duel with Jack. Yusei, you looked like you were in a lot of pain."

Yusei stayed quiet as the twins explained what happened to him. He really didn't want to make them worry about him. He cared about them a whole lot, like they were his little brother and sister. He would hate it if he were to lose them.

If Yusei lost Leo and Luna, it would be like losing a piece of himself. If they were in trouble, he'd help them. If they needed him, Yusei would be there for them.

"I'm alright Luna; you don't have to worry about me."

"Are you sure?"

"Um. Leo, Luna, do you mind if you would leave us for a few minutes?" Martha asked politely.

"Sure," Leo still looked hesitant, but decided to leave to give Yusei and Martha their privacy to talk. As long as Yusei would be alright, he'd do anything for him.

"Let's go Luna."

"You sure?"

"He'll be okay, now come on."

"See you later Yusei."

"What is it you wanted to talk about, Martha?"

"You dreamt about her, didn't you?" Martha winked, but not before she grinned like she was a Cheshire cat.

"I didn't dream about Akiza, if that's who you mean," Yusei blushed, turning his gaze away from Martha. It wasn't the complete truth: the past few days, he dreamt about her and who she used to be as a person. He didn't know why he only dreamt of her and not of anything entirely more pleasant. Not that Akiza's unpleasant now, but still.

"We all know that you like her, from the way you've been sleeping about," Martha laughed, letting the curls from her dark mahogany hair bounce around her heart-shaped face.

Yusei didn't retort an answer. He couldn't find a logical one to use against Martha. Instead, he just remained silent with an ever blushing colour on his cheekbones. Yusei was too embarrassed to answer because it was slightly true of what she said about him.

"I'm just kidding, Yusei. When you're ready to get a girlfriend, you'll get a girlfriend."

"It's not that easy." After all, the two did have a conversation about this before. Yusei wasn't interested in finding a girl yet, and he was simply too busy to get one. Martha was just trying to push him into the waters sooner. Well, she knew what was best for him. After all, she was like his mother that he never had. And Yusei did appreciate that.

"I know, I know, we talked about it before. But it won't hurt if you did a little looking."

Yusei smiled. Only Martha could really humour him up, and it cheered him to know that she'd always be there for him.


	8. Appearances Can Be Deceiving

**Metamorphosis**

**Appearances Can Be Deceiving**

Akiza once told herself that she shouldn't be scared of anything; nothing could harm her, nothing could seriously damage her ego and no one could do anything to stop her. Meaning she had the freedom to do what she could. Fears be damned. Unfortunately, everyone had a fear. The only difference was all of their fears were different than everyone else. So nobody could understand what Akiza was afraid of right now. Okay, maybe Yusei, but no one else really. They would never ever try to understand someone like her.

Right now, she was feeling more frightened than usual for some strange reason. Most people would be afraid of objects, animals, heights, that type of thing but Akiza was scared of only one person – Sayer.

When she had the bad feeling in her gut about him, she was totally right about the situation with him. Akiza didn't think he was a good guy who wanted to help her anymore. She thought of him as a different person now: creepy, controlling and well, creepy. The feeling grew stronger each passing moment and now she wanted out.

However, she definitely couldn't say the same about Yusei – who was brave, determined, sweet and handsome... Akiza knew right then and now that she could trust him and that he was actually the most honest person she ever met. When she first met him, Akiza thought he was trying to convince her on his side and he didn't care about her – only her mark. Well, look how much time had passed. Maybe time changed some things after all. Like how she really felt about Sayer.

What should she do now though? She knew that joining up with Yusei and his friends would probably be a good idea, but then again, it wouldn't be that simple. For starters, it would be difficult for Akiza to slip out from Sayer's tight and controlling grip on her and would it be really wise for her to stay with Yusei? Where was this coming from? Why did Akiza suddenly become afraid of people hating her? Because she was changing into a new person. The same person she was meant to grow up as before her powers changed everything for her.

"This isn't acceptable – I want the machine done and ready by the end of the month!" Sayer's irritating voice rang out, causing Akiza to snap out of her deep thoughts and into the present.

"B-but we need more time, sir."

"I gave you enough time to complete it yet you beg me for more time?"

"But how are we supposed to know what we need for it yet alone know how it works?" Akiza's curiosity spiked at this sudden information. Normally, she would have scoffed and moved along with her business, but this time she was anxious to know what Sayer was talking about. What was this machine the scientists were supposedly building? What was it used for? Why wouldn't Sayer talk to her about it? Not that she expected him to.

She stood quietly outside the walls and tried to listen in to their conversation, and luckily, they were just loud enough for Akiza to hear.

"What is this machine supposed to contain?"

"Psychic energy." Akiza nearly screamed in horror as she heard Sayer saying this. What did he exactly mean by Psychic energy? Did he want the Doom Psychics or just the regular ones? If there was a chance he wanted powers like hers, Akiza knew she was in danger. She would also know that Sayer was using her from the start. She would know that he couldn't care about her.

So was this what her boss was doing? Using people and collecting their energy for this machine? Was this what it felt like to be used? She knew that she didn't have a good feeling about him from a few weeks ago, but Akiza didn't think that it would come to this. Suddenly, but not too sudden, the shock and surprise leaped out of her stomach and was replaced with hatred.

A bitter feeling was stuck in Akiza's stomach and she felt more furious than painful as she continued to hear the conversation.

"I've collected as many psychics as I could, now all I need is Akiza's and everything will be going as planned."

Akiza could feel and hear her heart beat pound anxiously. She knew it. So Sayer was using her for his own selfish reasons. But why keep her hanging unto his every word, convinces her to trust him and comfort her until now? She wasn't anything different from the other Psychics, yet Sayer still held her on for this long. If Akiza was told that Sayer was using her a year or so ago, she wouldn't believe them. It was because she was that desperate to believe anything…

She was used to his presence and Akiza didn't think it would be easy to let him go to pursue the world and her interests. He was the only person she had for a friend and a confidante yet now it was looking into a new light of him. He was the only one who understood her and told her what it was like to be hated and feared. Akiza even considered the thought of being with him forever since she never had her parents to support her and her powers. It definitely wouldn't be easy to get over him. But right now she had to focus: Sayer planned to use her powers for something devious and clever, or so she thought.

"How are you going to get rid of her?"

"I'm not going to kill her, you fool – she will remain by my side."

Akiza's hazel chocolate eyes widened. She could feel herself trembling. Why wouldn't Sayer get rid of her? Wait. Unless he had obsessive feelings for her, which he certainly been explicitly showing her lately, there wasn't any other possible explanation for it all. But what would be the point for working for Sayer? She wouldn't be of any use to him if he took her powers. This didn't make any sense, and right now Akiza didn't know what to believe any more.

She didn't know who was right and who was wrong. But that didn't mean that she wasn't on anybody's side. Now that she knew the truth about Sayer, what did that mean for her next move? What was Akiza going to do now? Was she going to run away and never look back? She had to admit that she'd feel pretty badass if she did that, but Akiza knew that Sayer would find her regardless of the situation. He must have a plan for her – just like he said to her after all these years planning their revenge on the people who feared her. But it wasn't like Akiza was going to listen to Sayer anymore. Yes, it could risk her getting punished but now she knew the truth about him. She had to run. She had to leave. But she didn't know how. She couldn't bear this any longer and it felt more than awkward to stay at the very place where Psychics like herself were sacrificed to building this keepsake machine.

"Look – it doesn't matter how many Psychics are used for this machine. Akiza's powers would make a lovely touch. Now I'm telling you this machine better be finished by the time I get back, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir," Akiza could hear the solemn voices of the scientists replying not so eagerly back to Sayer. She almost felt sorry for them; but they have chosen their side.

She also felt her legs numb up and all they wanted to do was melt like jell-o unto the floor. Akiza didn't feel so weak in her life – but that was to be expected, seeing that she was right about Sayer. Sweat was dripping down from her forehead and her body temperature was heating up immensely with such intensity she thought she was going to explode from the fire. But at the same time Akiza wanted to run away, but she was frozen like a tree in the midst of winter. How could she run away from this? Then again, how could she stay still?

Akiza was frightened that she would get caught listening in to his conversation – he was that adamant about it before and she would feel regret for doing so. But not this time.

What was she thinking? She was a brave girl and she could take Sayer on. Regardless, she now couldn't care less of what Sayer would do to her. All she knew was that staying here was going to put her in more danger. But if she stayed with Yusei...

"Akiza, what a nice surprise to see you up and running again."

Shit. She was caught. Now her anxiety level was burning through the charts and she knew that Sayer would catch on pretty quick. Unless Akiza was willing to do something to throw off his suspicions.

"Isn't it?"

"How much did you hear?" Akiza nearly yelped in pain when Sayer tightened his ever-lasting grip on her arm. The arm with her vulnerable mark flared whenever she was in danger.

"I didn't hear anything if that's what you mean," Akiza spat through her teeth while trying to keep her composure sophisticated and calm. It was pretty hard to keep up her act.

"I know a liar when I see one, and what I see is a lying wench." Sayer let go of her arm reluctantly but before Akiza could rub her arm, a flying hand went to her wrists in a death hold causing Akiza to moan in the slightest hint of pain.

Though she should have noticed Sayer rubbing his body against her own, pinning her against the wall in an attempt to torture her about the information she had overheard. Akiza could barely breathe when said mad man invaded her personal space as he moved closer to stare coldly in her hazel eyes.

"Be a good girl and tell me what you heard." Bipolar freak.

If Sayer wasn't using threatening violence against her, or that he wasn't as cruel and harsh as he was now, maybe she'd listen to him. But since Sayer was who he was, Akiza wanted to escape from his deadly hold on her. She didn't belong to anyone!

"I didn't hear anything." Just to be bold, Akiza unwittingly kicked Sayer in the crotch, releasing her from the fleshy prison.

The first instinct coming to mind was telling her to run. Not to hide, not to stop but to run for her dear life. Akiza knew that without anything holding her back was possible for her to run.

So she began to use her quick metabolism to run out of the corridor. She was pretty sure that Sayer was faster than her but she couldn't stop. She had to leave this place. It wasn't safe for her anymore. Come to think of it, it wasn't really safe for her. She was going to be used as a lab rat in a horrible experiment. That was what really pissed her off. The motivation to escape only made her quicker but unfortunately, she was getting tired at the same time...

Suddenly, a blast of laceration hit her brain, causing her to freeze in her movements. If she ran any longer, the pain would be unbearable, not like it was now. It cackled within her and she knew who it was. Or what it was.

During a Psychic's lifetime, they could perform the ability to talk with other Psychics in their minds. But the probability of performing it successfully was not very realistic; therefore, hardly anyone could do it. But Akiza could and it shocked her to know who was trying to contact her. Or, who she was trying to reach out for. But it didn't make any sense. Wasn't she just a regular person only with Psychic powers? Or was she meant to have much more than that?

_Yusei,_Akiza thought. For some reason, the pain in her head soothed and it didn't hurt as much as before. Then her instincts told her to continue running – Sayer was surely to be catching up by now and she couldn't afford to be caught by him again. She was somewhat frightened of him but it wasn't like she could fight against him. She wasn't strong enough. He was more powerful and much wiser of what his powers could do than Akiza does with hers.

_Akiza?_No way. There was no way in HELL that Yusei could have replied to her. Well, since he was a Doom Psychic it wasn't that much of a surprise. Akiza was shocked because she did the mind-conversation ability correctly, but she was grateful that she could. She hated to admit it, but she needed help. Yusei was the only one who could help her now.

_Yusei? Is that really you?_ Akiza had to make sure it was him. After all, she could be going mentally insane as she went through corridor after corridor trying to find an exit door somewhere. The Arcadia Movement base was too huge and she could barely find her way through it. When she was taken in, she was shown around but not the whole building so this was a little ironic. She should know how to find her way around this place, but she was too busy relying on Sayer to even notice such a thing.

_Akiza, tell me, where are you? Are you okay?_Akiza smiled. At least Yusei sounded truly worried. At least he actually cares about her. Wait. What? Did she just blush? No way. Even though she was known as the Black Rose Witch, it didn't mean she was LITERALLY known for blushing, ironically.

_I'm kinda busy right now, Yusei,_ she told him while she was trying to focus her current location. Akiza quickly looked back behind her, to see if Sayer was still there. Oh shit. He wasn't. Then where the hell was he?

_Are you sure you're okay? What's going on?_

_It's a long story and I can't tell you._

_How else am I supposed to help you if you can't tell me?_

Before Akiza could reply, a mysterious force knocked her down on her knees which made her cry out in fright. Unfortunately, it wasn't done with her yet. It continued to violently pound into her but not enough to seriously damage her. Just enough for her to fall unconscious. Akiza couldn't believe this was happening to her and yet she could fight against it. But it was too strong. She knew it. She was too weak to defend herself.

_Akiza?_ Yusei's voice yelled out concernedly but it was too late. Akiza was already sleeping with darkness clouding her mind...

_**:3 :3 :3**_

_Akiza!_ Yusei frustratingly punched the wall closest to him as he tried to communicate with his fellow Psychic. But it was no use. She had been cut off for some reason, but that didn't mean she wasn't in danger.

When she first said his name, he was surprised to hear her voice but glad nonetheless. He needed someone to talk to at the moment, but unfortunately, so did Akiza. The unfortunate part was that she was in trouble and Yusei couldn't help her. Akiza didn't tell him where she was, but he knew that she was running for her dear life from something. Was she running from a certain someone who was trying to hurt her? No way. That wouldn't happen, but he wasn't around.

There were no other times when Yusei felt so useless. But he felt furious. Whoever tried to hurt Akiza hurt him too. She was his friend and by hurting his friends, they hurt him in comparison. Akiza was worth saving and he felt so guilty that he left her so she could get beaten up. It wasn't fair. She needed him and he needed her. She helped him find out who he really was, and Yusei wanted to help her. But what could he have done? If only she told him where she was, and that could have been a start.

Wait. She did say once that she was with a man – and they resided at Arcadia Movement base. There was one wasn't there? But Yusei couldn't exactly find it on his own. Yes he was a Doom Psychic but that couldn't exactly give him the upper hand at the moment.

"Yusei, are you alright?"

"Akiza's in trouble," Yusei replied as calmly as he could as he walked past Martha and walked forward to the garage where his duel runner was.

"How do you know?"

Yusei knew that he had explaining to do. But he couldn't tell anyone that he was a Psychic yet. He didn't even know if they'd understand or if they'd still accept them. For now, he just needed them to trust him.

"I need you to trust me Martha, I just know she's in trouble."

"Is it your mark, Yusei?"

Come to think of it, he did feel a lot of laceration in his arm – the exact same one where his mark resided. It could be because of Akiza calling out to him when she did.

"Yeah," He spoke quietly before making his way again.

"Where are you going, young man?"

"I'm going to find her, Martha."

Martha smiled. That definitely proves a lot – he for sure likes this Akiza girl and Martha was sure that she needed him and vice-verso.

"I have faith in you Yusei."

"Thanks Martha, I'll be back soon!"

Let's hope that he would come back soon...

**:3 :3 :3**

**How'd you like this recent edit? ;)**


	9. A Dashing Rescue

**I think I'm going to rename most of these chapters. Looking back on it now, I realize that I had been too lazy to name them properly that fits with the chapter. Starting now!**

**Remember, this is newly edited, so I hope you'll enjoy! ;)**

**Metamorphosis**

**A Dashing Rescue**

When did life ever become so complicated and so troubled? For Akiza Izinski, life was too hard. Life was so unbearable. She did have thoughts of ending it, since no one cared about her. Look where she was now; Sayer turned out to be a Psychotic asshole with plans to use her powers and throwing her out afterwards, her parents never gave a damn about her anymore and everyone in the whole damn world feared her powers. Well, almost everyone.

It turned out that Yusei genuinely cared about her. He actually gave a damn about her. He never gave up on her, and Akiza had to admit that she didn't want him to. Just when there was hope for her when people said they would be there for her, it turned out in the end that they gave up too easily or was that they were big fat liars. It hurt Akiza too much.

But the emotional pain was just as unforgettable and hardly bearable as the physical pain. Why did Akiza have to endure it? Was it even worth it in the end?

When Sayer hunted her down, it was like he turned into a whole different person. He became a violent, cruel monster with no regards for mercy and compassion. He abused her cheekbones with hard punches which were sure to be leaving quite huge bruises, kicked her in the ribs, and even slammed her back into the walls a few times. Akiza couldn't protect herself from his attacks. He took her pride and he took her strengths. She had nothing left. Not her self-confidence, not her strong exterior. She only had her powers, but what good were they to her? How could she have used them? Sayer was ten times stronger than her because he learned to control them and use them to his will quite a longer time than Akiza could. She never had the energy to use them. The ONE time when she truly needed them to defend herself and they were useless…

Fortunately for her, Sayer wasn't in the building. Akiza couldn't feel his presence any longer and that somewhat relieved her, but she still felt trapped. She was stuck in her room with no means of escape. Sure she could use her abilities to her advantage, but right now she felt like she was broken after what Sayer did to her.

Broken. Useless. Nothing. Weak. That was what Akiza thought herself as, and she wasn't anything more than that. How could she have been so weak? She could have defended herself. And why couldn't anybody answer or help her when she screamed for dear life for it? Life was never fair to Akiza Izinski. Never.

_Yusei... Yusei..._ Akiza called quietly in her head, praying and hoping that he would hear her. She didn't know why, but she had a feeling that he would answer.

_Akiza? Are you alright? Where are you?_ Akiza couldn't help but smile, knowing that Yusei really did care for her. He would always fight for her anytime, and just that thought made her somewhat blush. Since when did she fantasize about being with Yusei in an intimate way? She didn't know, but she had to admit that she felt something for him.

_You really do care about me, Yusei..._ She whispered his name feeling the intensity of the spark she felt when saying it.

_I do, Akiza, but tell me where you are so I can find you..._

_**:3 :3 :3**_

Yusei couldn't help but feel angry and possessive. He knew that something was definitely wrong and he needed to help her. There was only one person that could have caused this much damage to Akiza: Sayer. Just the thought of the bastard made him more determined to find her. He could feel the pain and the suffering she was feeling and that made him so damn upset, he could feel his rage slipping from his own self-control.

He knew what he had to do. He had to leave Martha's house, make an excuse to Crow and the twins, ride upon his Duel Runner and leave hell-bent on finding his friend. Akiza always had been his friend and he would never give that up. They had a bond too special to explain but the emotions he felt were too superfluous to underestimate. Yusei wanted to do anything to get Akiza back from harm's way. And he meant anything. He could only help that Akiza could be okay in the time being. After all, Sayer could be anywhere and he could still be in a furious rage.

If Sayer wanted to fight somebody, it couldn't be Akiza – who could barely defend herself since he had been told that her powers were not as balanced and controlled like Sayer's. No. If Sayer wanted to fight, Yusei would give him one. And Yusei wouldn't stop until Sayer was defeated. He definitely couldn't kill him (though he was that pissed off to consider doing that) but he had to put Sayer in his place. Threatening wouldn't do much good – Sayer could manipulate other people into thinking Yusei was the bad guy.

It was at least four minutes before he heard Akiza cough up a whisper of a reply.

_Arcadia Movement..._

_Everything will be alright Akiza, I promise..._

When she heard those words of promise, Akiza felt like she was floating in her dream – filled with acceptance and pleasant surroundings. She knew that he wasn't lying to her; he wouldn't be the type of person to do something like that plus Yusei did say that he would never give up on her. Akiza also knew that she was his friend and would always help her. She believed him.

_Please help me,_ Akiza whispered desperately, just loud enough for Yusei to hear. This was the only time in her life – before she got her powers – which she asked for help; especially when it came to a boy to ask.

She chuckled when she remembered that she was a cold, cruel monster who refused for anyone's help except Sayer. Now, it looked like the situations were reversed and she needed Yusei to help her against Sayer. The only thing different – apart from the reverse directory of her situation – was that the person who she intended to kill was meant to help her fight. There was nothing Akiza couldn't do without Yusei around and she had to admit that. But it wasn't like there was anyone else who could help her... Wait... Yusei had a twin sister!

Akiza knew that if Doom Psychics happened to be twins, they would have a 75% chance that they would be a like in a lot of ways, so if Akiza sensed her presence would she help her? Well, she did kind of owe her – seeming that Akiza told Mayu where Yusei resided. Then how come Yusei didn't mention anything to her when they were just talking? There had to be a reason, but she didn't feel like thinking about it right now. She only wanted to think of Yusei...

**:3 :3 :3**

There was nothing more or less important to Yusei than finding Akiza and making sure she was alright. She was the only one on his mind, and it hurt him to know that Akiza was feeling saddened and burdened of the pain Sayer forced onto her.

_He's never going to get away with this,_Yusei promised to himself and to Akiza. Never once did he intend to make a promise to someone important in his life and then break it. That would show his immoral character of being a hopeless son of a bitch who couldn't care about anyone else except himself. There was only ONE person who would be capable of something like that. Sayer.

Yusei punched the nearest wall in anger, which was rising through every single thought about the man who manipulated Akiza into destroying countless lives and cared none other than to ruin her life in the process. All Yusei wanted was to make sure that Akiza would be happy, something that Sayer sure as HELL couldn't accomplish. If she was happy, he would be happy too.

He kept hoping that Akiza wouldn't be hurt. He kept hoping that she would be alright to see another day. The thing about hope though was that it wasn't a full guarantee. It was a possibility.

**:3 :3 :3**

_Yusei? _Akiza called again, only whispering with as much anxiousness in her voice as the last time they talked to each other.

For some reason, talking to Yusei helped with the pain, unlike talking to a therapist. She wouldn't feel nervous and guilty when speaking with Yusei, like she would with a shrink. She would feel happy that someone would finally listen to her and they would always be there for her. Maybe it wasn't so bad to be with Yusei...

She chuckled. She made that sound like she was in love with him, but who wouldn't fall in love with someone like him? His eyes were dashingly oceanic and his personality just made her melt...

_Akiza? I promise you are going to be alright,_Yusei replied and she could honestly say that she knew that he was telling the truth. She hoped that he should know better than to lie to her. And she would never lie to him. It's a given fact.

_Thanks Yusei..._

_Sit tight, Akiza, I'm coming for you._ Hearing those last sweet words made Akiza feel hot and somewhat shy around him. Technically, she's not around him, but what she meant was that she was blushing in just a few moments.

She hoped that he would rescue her soon before Sayer came back. She had a bad feeling what was going to happen once he did show up; he'd take the rest of her dignity and what was left of her spirit before he would even come close to being satisfied with what he had. Akiza would lose, Sayer would win. Unless she did something about it. But what was there to do? She felt way too weak and vulnerable to stand up let alone rebel against the person who took her in for a few years. The person she thought who understood her. She was not even close to being right about that. Her injuries were too serious, but at least she could still be kept in contact with Yusei – who actually did know what she was feeling like.

Akiza had to admit to herself now that she was changing into someone new, and that she was fine with it. But the question was, who was she changing into? The same girl she used to be before her parents denounced their love from her? Or into a new kind of girl who became much braver, bolder, kinder and sweeter? The last thing she would need was to be someone she wasn't. But who was Akiza? Not that she hated being the new her, but she honestly had no idea who she was turning into.

She was ready to say goodbye to her old life filled with blood, massacre, horror and haughty displeasure. Sayer taught her those things. Now, she was ready to embrace a new life filled with happiness, love, honesty and kindness with Yusei leading the way. Anything was always possible.

Suddenly, a sharp pain interrupted the young adult from her thoughts, and Akiza knew that this pain was worse than hell. Her stomach whined, obviously not used to the beating Sayer had given it and Akiza didn't know how to cure it. Akiza grunted as she used some of her strength to unbutton her shirt to see how bruised it was now. Well, it could have been a lot worse: the dark colours of purple and yellow were mixed together from her waist to her chest. Time seemed to have changed some things: she was getting better.

Akiza then decided to check on her ribs, if possible. She knew they still hurt like hell, but since she took a few medical classes from God knows when, they were obviously still broken.

The only body parts that never seemed to ache were her legs, while everywhere else was still sore or somewhat getting better. The only part that confused her was why wouldn't Sayer eliminate her legs first to stop her from running? Did this mean that he didn't need her anymore?

Ugh. Just thinking about that satanic creep made her chest pound, reminding Akiza that she didn't need that asshole anymore. Come to think of it, she was starting to think now that she never really needed him at all. She at the time only wanted him. For certain, all she needed and most certainly she wanted was Yusei. But what the hell was he taking so long for?

She immediately took back that frustrated thought. Akiza couldn't blame anyone else really for her frustration apart from herself. And Sayer. And how weak she was most of the time. All there was to do was sit back and let Yusei do what he did best. Saving people. The big question was, was she meant to be saved? Akiza never really believed in a God, nor did she believe in silly stuff like karma. Was her lack of faith the reason she was in this mess was it because she didn't believe in anybody? She did now.

Maybe there really was a God out there...

Rule number one: don't cry. Rule number two: never let anyone else see your weakness. Rule number three: don't ever lose your temper.

These were all strict rules Mayu Fudo had to live by ever since she was ten years old.

She promised this to herself so she could be reminded that psychics like her would never be accepted into modern day's upper class societies. It's like saying that everyone, no matter who they were, would like them just for the sake of yourself. No, if you wanted respect, you had to earn it. And for Mayu, it was more than hard to give respect to people who wouldn't treat her with the same dignity. So much for the Golden Rule.

This time, her rules that she made up a long time ago don't apply to her anymore. At least until this one time. Her frustration finally kicked in and Mayu felt like she couldn't find her brother. She just had the urge to incinerate someone's ass, but she knew that would be a great misuse of her powers. Therefore, Mayu had recently kicked the nearest lamp post in the city of Domino and nearly screamed her butt off. Instead, she just calmed herself down, but couldn't keep the tears from forming in her eyes.

God knew when the last time she cried. Maybe when she was a kid, Mayu didn't know. All she knew that she couldn't afford to let her emotions get the better of her. She was always the confident and brave one – not afraid of anything or anyone getting in her path. After all, she was a Doom Psychic. Just the thought of what her ancestry was made her feel better. Confidence was the key.

Even though it had been a cruel twenty four hours, Mayu wasn't about to give up now. Even though she somewhat questioned herself whether or not Yusei was in this city. But questioning herself meant that she doubted herself, meaning that she didn't believe in herself. She wanted to do anything to help find Yusei. And she meant anything...

_Help... Please help me..._A cry of pain and despair rang repeatedly in the young woman's head.

The voice sounded familiar to Mayu and she knew it was a young girl's voice. But where did she hear it before? All that she knew was that this was DEFINITELY a Psychic; otherwise Mayu may have been just imagining this whole thing.

_Who is this?_Mayu asked in her head, trying to make her voice sound like she was actually concerned. Well, she was, she was the type to help people when they were in trouble. Especially if they were people like her.

_Mayu?_

_Akiza?_There was no way in hell that could have been Akiza. From the sound of things, it appeared or rather in this case sounded that she was in trouble. Maybe Mayu wasn't going crazy after all.

_Please help me..._

But before Mayu could even ask where she was, her voice vanished, causing Mayu to even think if it was just her imagination. But it certainly wasn't. She was sure of that.

All of a sudden, a vision of the Arcadia Movement base flashed before her sky blue eyes for a brief matter of time (consistently around five seconds) repeatedly for the same amount of time. Was this girl trying to tell her her whereabouts? It would make sense. Maybe a little adventure would take a few things off the poor girl's mind.

The great thing about having Psychic powers was that you wouldn't need a map to find the destination you are headed towards. Mayu was thankful for that.

It had been at least an hour since the cry for help from Akiza – the young redhead who used to work for the Arcadia Movement. Her powers were distinctively impressive but not very well controlled. The last time she heard from her was at the docks and she said that Yusei did live in this city... Therefore, no matter how evil she used to be, Mayu had to help her. After all, she did owe her from the information Akiza willingly had given to her.

Another great thing about having Psychic powers was that you could always be on alert – in case someone happened to be stalking you. The thing was though; there was no security at the building so Mayu even wondered if Akiza was playing this off. But that thought left her mind when she literally heard screams coming from her mind – they were obviously from Akiza.

Unfortunately, for the both of them, Mayu wasn't the quickest runner in the world, but she wasn't a slowpoke either so she knew that she had to hurry fast...

"Akiza? Akiza!" Mayu immediately fled to the girl's side, which was at the moment unconscious. She was trying to be delicate – seeing the enormous amount of small injuries this girl had. What the hell was she doing? Or more like: what the hell happened to her?

Akiza was currently sleeping with her back against the wall while she was on her behind. She looked too pale and her expression on her face said it all – she was too uncomfortable with the situation but was powerless to do anything about it. That was also said in her body language.

When Mayu first sprinted into the room with as much speed as she could muster, there were small droplets of blood – there was no mistake about it that was blood – and before long, there was a large blood pool. Even though she didn't mind the sight of blood, it somewhat made her sick to her stomach in some ways.

The first thing Mayu had learned, from CPR class (she took it because she wanted to be normal and wanted to be like everybody else when saving a person's life), was to check said unconscious victim's vitals to see if she was still alive. So she slowly and carefully placed her two fingers on the side of Akiza's neck and she sighed in relief when she felt a steady beat. Even though she could barely feel it, it was still there.

The next thing she learned from said class was to check the injuries which Mayu had already accomplished. But the problem was, how was she going to transport Akiza to a good hospital without arousing suspicions from anyone else still residing in the building. But then she remembered that it wasn't hard slipping into the building so she knew that it wouldn't be a problem getting back out.

Mayu slipped Akiza's body – which was slightly lighter than her own – into a piggy back position on Mayu's slender but strong back. Mayu had to blink twice to figure out that Akiza was heavier than she looked, but Mayu knew she could handle the weight. After all, she saved people nearly twice the size of her.

She started to pace as quick as she could without awaking the sleeping girl on her back. Mayu had to give Akiza credit – she was certainly a strong person, maybe just as strong as Mayu herself. But she had to wonder how Akiza could withstand her attacker, but was impressed by her somewhat quick recovery thus far...

**:3 :3 :3**

"She's not my girlfriend, Martha, she's only a friend," Yusei groaned, revving up his duel runner in preparations to rescue Akiza. He didn't have time for this.

Unfortunately, he got held up several times by Jack and Crow so he couldn't help but feel irritated enough that he had to delay his mission. His promise to a new friend.

_Oh, Yusei, ever the denier,_Martha thought as she watched the boy squirm. Who did he think he was kidding? She knew that he had feelings for her; she could tell, since she did raise Yusei after all. But he was sure stubborn to admit anything that's for sure.

"Be careful, Yusei."

"I will be," Yusei nodded before heading out of the garage and into the city that he called home.

Hopefully, Akiza could call Domino City home too; he remembered the aspects of their conversation at the tournament. Yusei recalled that she had no home for a long time and that the only home she needed was with Sayer. That was before everything else happened. He hoped that she would call Yusei her family too. She needed people like that in her life, and he couldn't help but feel sorry for her. He also had a feeling that he knew what she felt like most of the time – when he was a child, he felt like he had NO ONE else to care for him. Was that how Akiza was feeling inside too? Or was that just a temporary feeling?

Ten minutes later, he felt it. He felt another Psychic around and he/she was hanging around the Arcadia Movement building. It wasn't a bad feeling however; it was somewhat familiar to him but Yusei just couldn't place it. His curiosity started to rise and before he knew it, he knew that someone wanted to find him. He knew that someone was out there looking for him, but Yusei didn't know how he could detect things like that. Maybe he would have to ask Akiza about it – they were both psychics after all.

Yusei was also wondering if that person he was sensing was also sensing him in return. He also didn't think that it was an enemy – if that were true, then he could sense one's evil within but he didn't sense any evil at all. Just who was this person? Did he/she know him?

Now, he was feeling a little more anxious than ever – and he hoped that Akiza was alright. Just as a friend of course, just like what he had been telling everyone else that he lived with. Who were they kidding? Yusei couldn't have a girlfriend right now, not in the midst of all high probable events that was surely to be happening and/or right now or in the future.

In no time at all, he finally reached the building, and he felt the Psychic stronger and stronger. They must be close. He could also sense Akiza and for the fiftieth time, he knew that she was okay.

"Who's there?" Yusei called out, knowing that someone was exiting the building. When he finally saw who it was a few moments later, Yusei widened his eyes.

The stranger before him was a young girl, maybe the same age as he was. He couldn't help but notice the same mystic sky blue eyes he possess also belong to her, she had the exact same onyx coloured hair and even her skin complexion was somewhat lighter than his own, but they looked like twins. And on her back was Akiza unconscious, but Yusei focused some of his attention on the girl carrying said Akiza.

But how could this be possible? How did Yusei Fudo know this young girl from somewhere? Maybe the two of them were related and had a connection? Maybe. It somewhat hurt him to know that he barely knew anything about his family. Was this why she was searching for him? Because she held the keys to his past?

"Y-Yusei?" The girl whispered, showing the surprise and shock. He knew that she was nervous the moment that she laid eyes on him, so it was obvious that she did know him. But he didn't know her...

"How do you know my name?"

At first the girl was hesitant to answer. She stood still, but not before laying Akiza down on the ground as careful as she could.

It was from that point she was frozen in time; it looked like she held her breath, her very body planted unwillingly onto the ground and that her skin paled as she looked Yusei to make sure that he was what she was searching for.

"You're my brother, Yusei."

"What?"

"It's true, my name is Mayu...and I'm your sister."


	10. Repenting For Past Guilt

**If you were wondering why I was using the traditional 'Mr', it's because I don't know Akiza's daddy's name. T_T**

**But still – I hope you guys enjoy! :D**

**Metamorphosis**

**Repenting For Past Guilt**

"Mr. Izinski! Is it true that the girl in the hospital is really your daughter?"

"Mr. Izinski! Are you aware that your daughter is really the Black Rose Witch?"

"Mr. Izinski! Does this mean that you are now in terms of contact with your daughter?"

Mr. Izinski couldn't bear to answer any of these questions asked by the pesky reporters. Nothing but pain had been a reminder from the past. So he just ignored them to the best of his ability.

The media always seemed to twist valuable pieces of information around – depending on who was writing the story and what / who the story is about. He always used to depend on the media for getting the truth and setting the truth straight. But now, the questions they've seemed to ask him now were getting too personal. He couldn't bear to answer them and neither could his wife, who was just as famous as he was in Domino City.

Of course, what they were asking was too true and Mr. Izinski himself wished that this wasn't the truth. He only wanted them to be rumours, hell even pieces of someone's twisted imagination of revenge to get back at someone like him.

There hadn't been a day that went past that he never thought about his daughter. He regretted what happened to her, and he wished he could turn back time to make sure it never happened. He wished that he could take away the pain and suffering that she had to deal with all these years. He never even wanted to send her away. Mr. Izinski wished he could have taken her abilities more seriously and he should have accepted her. But what happened then turned out to be the opposite.

There were even times when he wondered if she would ever forgive him for what he did. He shunned her, he sent her away and called her a monster – things he knew he should not have done, yet he had done. He was too scared at the time to face such a reality. He couldn't be a father to his daughter. He only cared about the safety of the people in Domino City, and his beautiful wife whom his daughter looked exactly alike. He didn't care about her then, but he was about to change all that.

When it hit the news that the Black Rose Witch – Akiza Izinski – was sent to the hospital due to a large amount of serious injuries, at first he couldn't believe it. How could his strong little girl wind up in a coma? What the hell happened to her? Now, he knew that maybe that this was a sign of all the pain he had caused her was surfacing again. There might have been talk about child abuse, but he would never hurt her again.

When he had to learn to accept this, he wanted to go straight to the health practitioners and see what the hell was going on. He wanted an explanation as to why Akiza was badly bruised and violently hit upon. They offered no true affirmation as to what happened. When he heard this, he immediately had nothing else to say; only that they just signed a death warrant on their careers. But, as soon as he calmed down, he knew he never really meant those words. Mr. Izinski was just bitter about what happened to his little Akiza.

Right now, he was currently on the way to the hospital – where he knew she was safe. Hopefully.

He would never abandon her again. He pushed her away, and look what had happened next. She spent a precious moment of her life IN A COMA. Life wasn't fair. Life seemed like it was cruel to him.

He screwed up. He screwed his family up and he let them down. If only he could have spent more time with them instead of thinking of work all the time. Only then, he would have gotten a peace of mind. Instead, he chased his only little girl. What had the world come to?

**:3 :3 :3**

_Akiza,_Yusei Fudo thought to himself as he calmly watched over his friend sleep away all her troubles in a coma. She looked relaxed and peaceful; her angel complexion wasn't as pale as before, and it looked so smooth and innocent enough for Yusei to want to touch it with his own rough finger. Her rose red hair used to be heavy and tousled when he and this Mayu person found her, but now it smelt of fresh strawberries and looked silky and soft enough for Yusei to want to reach out and stroke her scalp. Yes, that sounded mega-creepy, but it's enough to entrance a guy when one's in a coma.

Anyway, Yusei was impatiently sitting down right next to her bed, eager for the results. He knew that she was going to be okay, but the doctors were doing tests to make sure. He was also sure that he was trembling with anxiousness. Yusei had to admit that he did not want to lose her. She was his friend but it felt like there was a deep connection ready to be triggered and he wanted to know what it was.

He glanced across the bed to see Akiza's heart monitor IV; he needed to know if she was going to be okay. Apparently, his own heart leaped for joy when he saw that her heartbeat was going strong and steady, like a heart should be. Now that he had his confirmation, Yusei still had the feeling of guilty in his mind and in his heart.

For some reason, he felt like it was his own fault that he couldn't get to Akiza sooner enough. Like he's the one who let her suffer while he was busy goofing off with Jack and Crow. Yeah, there were parts of Yusei that were saying it was not his fault, yet there was a tiny voice inside him that definitely argued that he was the one to blame for Akiza being in the coma.

One, he knew that Sayer was a bad man from the start – yet he couldn't find the voice to tell Akiza this. Akiza from the past wouldn't have believed him. She would call him a liar for calling Sayer something that he wasn't. Yet when he had a bad feeling about him, Yusei couldn't exactly act on that feeling; even if it was right all along.

Second, he left her to go home when she was perfectly happy and healthy – and he could have asked her if she wanted to come with him. He could have lent out a hand which she could have held on to and she would have been safe without any worries. But at the time, he had no idea what was going to happen.

_I'm sorry, Akiza, I really am,_ he apologized telepathically, hoping that she would hear his voice. He really wanted her to know how sorry he was for putting her in this position. Yusei wanted to look after her and tell her that everything was going to be alright.

"She will be okay, Yusei, I promise," A familiar female's voice broke Yusei out of his stupor and into the present.

He glanced back at her, who seemed to be smiling at him like she knew him forever. Did she?

"Thank you for saving her. If you haven't arrived, I would have been too late," Yusei said gratefully while pursing his lips suspiciously. Could he trust her? Maybe. After all, she did save Akiza's life.

"I owed her, after all, she told me that you were in Domino City," She calmly replied, sitting in a chair across from Akiza's bed but parallel from Yusei's chair.

"You said you knew who I was, but I don't think I know you," Yusei pointed out.

"True enough."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Mayu Fudo, Yusei and you're my older twin brother," She whispered, showing tears in her hazy blue eyes.

He knew it. He knew that she must have known him from somewhere, and he also knew that he knew her from somewhere. Had Mayu been trying to search for him all her life? Had they been separated? How long had it been?

"I'll try to answer your questions in the order they've been asked, Yusei," Mayu joked, somewhat laughing as she cleared her eyes for any sign of tears.

"We were given first breath in the world eighteen years ago by our mother and father; but, as fate would have it and to our family ancestry, she had died giving birth to us. She would have lived if only the doctors had persisted she needed a C-section. But, she was persistent and she died because of not "birthing us the right way" so to speak."

"Wait. How do you know all of this?"

"Our Uncle and Aunty have told me," Mayu replied calmly.

"Go on," Yusei encouraged, eager to find out what his family really was.

"When we were born, we had to be separated because we had shown a lot of impressive strength through our Psychic powers. Everyone knew that we were different because of the marks we share, and that we have powers unlike any other Psychics."

"How did you know that you were a Doom Psychic?" Yusei wondered out loud, interrupting Mayu from telling her story.

"I've been taught as a child what normal Psychics could do, and what others couldn't."

"Did you have your own seal?"

"Why yes, but I've been able to release it recently."

Yusei was surprised. How could she get rid of her own seal, but he could not get rid of his? Was he different than Mayu? Were his powers different in a way, stronger? Or weaker?

"Yusei, every one of our family members were different and because you were different when you were born, I've been told that Father wanted to protect us from being used in... experiments, as it were."

"So he had me sent away?" It would have made sense if he did so – after all, Yusei always thought he was different. Not in a bad sense, but DIFFERENT.

"It was a bad idea."

"Why?"

"We had a connection, Yusei. When twins are born, especially Doom Psychics, they would always try to remain close to each other and we've developed it once we were brought into this world."

"Then where were you sent off?"

"Uncle Tyko's," Mayu answered before she started to cry again.

For some reason, Yusei hated to see her cry; he didn't want to see tears of sadness from anybody, especially if they lost a dear loved one. It made him more empathetic towards them, and it made him want to be closer to them.

"What happened to him?"

"I don't remember, Yusei, I don't remember."

"Hey, it's alright, Mayu, we're still here," Yusei was immediately at his sister's side: comforting her the best he could by embracing her in a hug.

He knew all of this made sense now. Because he was a Doom Psychic that came from a line of powerful ascendants, he was different and he needed to be treasured so no one could ever find out. So his dad must have sent him to Earth to be kept safe. But what happened to him? What happened to everyone else they knew and loved? Who were the original Doom Psychics? Yusei knew that it was best not to approach Mayu with this information yet. She was obviously still saddened by the loss of her family, and it was perfectly normal. Or, should he say "Our" family. They needed to be strong. To keep each other safe and healthy. He didn't want to lose his sister again, and nor did he want to lose Akiza.

"Yusei, please don't leave me," Mayu sobbed, but was starting to finally calm down.

"I won't. We're family and we need to stick together."

"I'm sorry I never told you anything more, but that's all I know," Mayu wiped her tears away but still wanted to hug Yusei. It felt good to be in his arms and it felt comforting and relaxing to know that he would always be there for her. Was he like this with everyone he knew and cared about? Well, they were alike in a lot of ways and being protective of the ones they love was one of the qualities they shared.

Unfortunately, the family moment had to end.

"She's my daughter! I have to see her!" An angry but pained man proclaimed as loudly as he could which caused Yusei and Mayu to break away.

"I'm sorry sir, but we already have two visitors in there."

"I don't care, nurse, I just need to see her," The voice sighed heavily which was a huge sign of calming down.

"Very well, sir," She waved him inside the room.

"Who are you?" The man asked curiously as he eyed a young man and a young woman sitting side by side near his daughter's bed.

"I'm Yusei Fudo, sir and this is my sister, Mayu," Yusei stood up and made the introductions. Mayu nodded to the man in acknowledgement.

"Which one of you saved my daughter?" Mr. Izinski acquired, looking from Yusei to Mayu before looking quickly back to Yusei again.

"I did, sir, and she is lucky to be alive," Mayu piped in without sounding like she was bragging.

Mr. Izinski looked horrified for a moment, but then his expression turned warm and loving. "Thank you, I wouldn't know what I'd do if I lost my only girl."

After that, there was silence. Mr. Izinski took a seat beside Yusei and for twenty minutes, they sat like that in silence.

Yusei didn't know what to make of Akiza's father. He knew that something between them have happened in the past – Akiza mentioned at the tournament that she had no family and she had no home. That made him wonder if her dad was the reason why she was hurting so much. It made him wonder if her dad was the one to blame, but then again, he didn't know the whole story. Yusei knew that Akiza was in pain, and that she had trouble being accepted into the world. From what he could figure out from her, she had self-esteem issues that contradicted the fact that everyone hated her because of her powers. Did her parents hate her for who she was? Did they accept her, or did they shun her?

All he wanted to do was ask Mr. Izinski about it, but it would become entirely too personal, in Yusei's taste. He didn't know what to do, except stay in complete silence.

It shouldn't matter to Yusei, but it did. He wanted to help Akiza and be there for her. He wanted her to be happy, but how could she if she lived her life in complete misery? Yusei would never give up on Akiza and he wouldn't give up on Mayu or anyone else important to him. That was what made him so likeable – he actually cared.

Suddenly, out of the blue, there was a sight to behold. Akiza was starting to wake up...


	11. World So Cold

**Metamorphosis**

**World So Cold**

_Where am I?_ Was the first thought Akiza had when she reluctantly and slowly opened her hazel eyes; her vision was first blurry and unclear. She had no idea what happened once she used her telepathic powers to gain help from Yusei and Mayu. But her guess was that one of them (or possibly both) saved her. She knew it – no one would give up on her. Especially Yusei. She felt at peace and comforted whenever she thought about him.

"Akiza? Honey, are you alright?" That voice was…not Yusei's. Was it who she thought it was?

No. It couldn't be. It COULDN'T BE HIM! The man who brushed away all her love and affection, and basically called her a monster and then sent her away like he never loved her no more. He disowned her…But it didn't matter – he was not her father.

She gulped nervously as her eye sight became much clearer, and there he was. Right beside her bed – yet again, her thoughts were saying that she was probably in a hospital – was her father looking distraught, stressed and happy? Why the hell was he happy? Maybe he was pleased that the monster finally got captured.

Akiza didn't know what to say or do at the time. Should she run away and never look back, and don't even bother worrying about her father anymore? Or should she engage the enemy full on and get rid of him for good? Well, the second option sounded extremely tempting...

"Akiza?"

Good. It was only Yusei – she only wanted to speak to Yusei. At least she could tolerate him.

She tried to sit up to reply to him, but all of a sudden she felt nauseous and dizzy. So she lied back down, but not before groaning in pain.

"She'll be alright. She's still traumatized," A female voice stated, but it only made Akiza feel nothing but irritation.

_Traumatized? I'm not traumatized by anything! I merely do not want to see him,_ she thought bitterly, yet she had no courage to say anything which would contribute to the conversation.

Well, she may be traumatized after all... She could still feel the punches, kicks and hard pushes against the wall... She could still see the violent rage in Sayer's slimy snake green eyes... The words he said against her were too insulting but also emotionally painful. He made her vulnerable and weak. Sayer made her feel worthless and stupid. Sayer made her feel like she was a freak and a monster with no purpose in life. Her head pounded against her like a drum used in Native powwows and she felt as if she was about to black out again.

"Akiza? It's me, your daddy."

She wanted to throw up after hearing those words. _Daddy?_ So _now_ he cares? So _now_ he wants to be a good daddy to his little girl? So he wants her to be in his family again?

"You're not my dad," She murmured just loud enough for everyone in the room to hear.

Mr. Izinski knew this was coming. Not from the disappointed feeling he felt, not because of the pain he felt in his heart but because she still felt unwanted. She still felt a grudge against him. But he knew that he couldn't blame her. He pushed her away like an annoying puppy, and now that she was back, she didn't exactly embrace him back in her life. He still felt guilty because of what he had done to her. If only she could forgive him...

"Please, Akiza – I'm here and everything is going to be okay." There were a million things that Akiza felt right now – angry, betrayed, sad, somewhat pleased that her father was here, but the only thing she wanted to do was kill him. He made it perfectly clear that he never loved her. He made it perfectly clear that he wanted nothing to do with her. He made it clear enough that she was a monster and deserved to be locked away where nobody knows her.

"It's not okay," Akiza cried, finally letting her tears of sorrow rain down her pale cheekbones. "You don't know what it's like to be a monster. You don't know what it's like to be hated. Oh wait – you must have known because all you wanted to do was make the perfect illusion of your perfect family!" She spat out in bitterness.

"I know what I did was wrong, and I'm ready to be sorry about it for the rest of my life."

Akiza scoffed at that. She never truly believed him anymore – he lied to her and he never kept any of his promises to her. She knew that he let her down and all she felt was anger and bitterness towards him.

"Yusei, we should go," Mayu whispered.

Yusei, who was listening into the family conversation, had to agree with her. Akiza needed this time to patch things up with her father; just maybe, she will forgive him. He would have to talk to her later – she only needed her dad right now.

"Let's go," Yusei whispered back.

Akiza never noticed that the two Psychic twins left the hospital room, but stared outside the clear window just outside of the room.

"I'm so sorry that things had to be this way. I never wanted to hurt you, Akiza."

"YOU LIE!" Akiza screeched, refusing to believe for one second that he still loved her.

Her barrette that held her bangs, and also her powers, started to flare a deep red rose coloured aura. She somewhat noticed, but didn't take any charges to stop it from happening.

"It was my fault. I never thought you were a monster, Akiza. I was so scared of what would happen to you."

Akiza didn't say anything in response, but she stared at him with the most unforgiving and icy glare she could give. She looked as if she was frozen in place. Mr. Izinski hated seeing his daughter in pain. All he wanted was his Akiza to be happy, but from the looks of it, she had never been happy.

All of the words that he said to her right now, only made her feel angry and hatred to him, and it didn't make things better to her... It only made things worse.

"You're damn right it's your fault! I hope you're happy that your only daughter is now living in complete misery!" Akiza cried out even louder – and her powers were starting to go out of control. One of the things she could do was cause the wind changes in this room or anywhere else in the outside world. But, she could not control the speed.

"Akiza! Stop this at once!"

"So now you care about me?" Akiza scoffed as she jumped off her bed and was walking briskly to the other side of the room.

"I always cared about you!"

"Akiza!" Yusei's clear and powerful voice yelled within the room, causing Akiza to hesitate and hear what he had to say.

"Listen. I know that your dad pushed you away and that you felt so abandoned. I know that he hurt you. I know that he could have caused you to move on from this life, but think about what you are doing! Do you really want to hurt your dad?"

Akiza blinked, completely forgetting that she was in loss of control over her powers. Then, there were her friend Yusei's words to think about. Was he really right? Was he right that hurting him, that it would also hurt a piece of her too?

Akiza looked deep into her heart – which was still speeding up – and tried to find an answer. She still loved her father, but the pieces that held that love were continuing to crumble. Every word that she said made things worse, but she didn't care – she only cared about making all the people that made her suffer, suffer in general. She had to admit that she still hoped that he would make things right with her, but that hope was long forgotten. Sayer had helped her accomplish that. Was his sole purpose in life was to make people miserable and create them to be monsters? Maybe it really wasn't her father's fault, but Sayer's.

When Mr. Izinski had sent his daughter away to Duel Academy – at the time it was so exclusive and it didn't matter whether you were a good duelist enough, it only mattered based on how wealthy you were – Akiza still thought that there was hope. Yes, she still had thoughts of being a monster clouding her mind at the time, but she still loved him. When she met Sayer, however, she just broke down and admitted feelings that she never meant to say or feel. Yet, Akiza didn't care if Sayer lied to her at the time. She admitted right now that she was stupid to even listen to someone who she never met before.

She quickly danced out of her daydream and glanced hopelessly at her father while biting her lower lip. Was it too late to make amends? Or did he really want to give this relationship with her a try? Akiza did want to make things right again, but she didn't know if there was a chance of opportunity to do so. What was there to say? All she had wanted to say to him was pitifully cruel insults based on memories from the past that could have been forgotten. That those memories were erased, thanks to Sayer, and that he used them against her to make her hate all those who she loved. She was speechless and there was nothing that she could say to him, but Akiza did want to be loved again. She wanted her family.

"It's too late, Yusei!" Akiza cried, falling on her knees while her powers still acted like a wild horse – too wild to be trained or tamed and there was nothing that anybody could do to stop it.

Even she could not stop her powers. She only wished that they would stop, but they couldn't. She could not control her powers. What could she do now?

"Akiza, it's never too late!"

"D-Daddy?" Akiza whispered, while she could feel her heart bursting its true colours. She felt frightened now, while still carrying the emotions of sadness and shock. But, even though Sayer would say those were weaknesses, Akiza knew now that she should not feel ashamed about admitting how she was feeling. For the first time, she hardly ever cared anymore. There was nothing more important than her friends and family now... That was all that mattered...

"Watch out!" She cried out as a spinning piece of furniture from her hospital room – in other words, her bed – came flying fast towards her father.

And then... time stopped...

Everything stopped... Silence arose, and no words or sudden movements broke the silence... Though Akiza could still feel her heartbeat, she could not hear anything else. Did she stop her powers? Could she have tamed them?

"Dad!" She screamed heading towards the person who wanted to love her. The person who meant the world to her since she was a child. The person who never stopped believing in her. The person who did have his share of mistakes, but could be repaired again.

Akiza knew that it wouldn't be easy, but time would change some things and who knows? Maybe she would fix things straight with the rest of her family... including her mother...

She was glad that her father was safe. She was glad that Yusei and Mayu were alright too, even though they in logic were Doom Psychics and they were more powerful, and if she hurt them... Akiza would feel nothing but anguish strike her heart and that she would hardly ever forgive herself. But the time for sadness and depression was over, in her own words...

"I'm sorry, Papa," Akiza whimpered, embracing her father's unconsious body. She knew that he was going to be alright, since his breathing was healthy enough. But she couldn't help but feel more than guilty. She hurt her father once before when she was a child... But she didn't mean it. And she didn't mean it now... Hopefully, he would forgive her for every single piece of damage she had caused. Because she was truly sorry. She hoped and prayed with all her heart that he would.

"He's going to be okay, Akiza," Yusei told her gently while placing his gloved hand upon her shoulder.

A blast of warmth shot through the young Black Rose Witch, and she knew that she was cold until Yusei's touch warmed her... He had always touched her in a matter of speaking, and it felt good to her. If she only knew that this would feel this good before, she would have accepted Yusei instead of rejecting his declaration of friendship dozens of times before.

"I know," Akiza said before embracing Yusei with her own palm on top of his. The thing was, neither of the young Psychics noticed their arms were flaring repeatedly on and off.


	12. Never Too Late

**Metamorphosis**

**Never Too Late**

Akiza had to admit it – it was great to be home. The scent of freshly picked roses, the perfectly baked cinnamon buns and the relaxing scent of vanilla refreshed her senses and soothed her of the pain that she felt before... She had to admit that the memories that she had at this very mansion was enough for her to rethink about if she really wanted to stay... It had been years since she reflected on this home. But she made up with her family and hopefully things would return to normal. Hopefully.

The first thing she had to endure was her mother's insightful happiness of Akiza's return and that she wanted to see her as well. After countless hugs and kisses from her overly pleased mother, she had agreed that she would talk things over – how things have changed since Akiza left, how her parents had to deal with the biggest mistake of their lives, how Akiza had to deal with the broken pieces of her heart on her own and how she came to forgive her parents for their misjudgment of her powers. Her father especially came to realize that his little girl could take care of herself now and that she didn't need to depend on him anymore, except comfort. Akiza's mother, however, would not listen to reason. She preferred to always be there for her baby and would never quit loving her, even though Akiza had become Psychic. If only she felt that way before.

Thankfully, she had been left with peace and mind once her father had shown her to her old room, even though she knew the way by heart. Even in distant times, she could still remember the way up to her childhood room where the good things and the bad things have happened.

Now, she was currently sitting quietly on her window seat, looking over the more-than-decent view of Domino City from their mansion. The weather was perfect – the sun was shining happily over the city, there hardly was any clouds in sight (at least the dark, depressing rain clouds at least) and the perky birds that Akiza used to feed when she was little flew around – as if they were rejoicing Akiza's return.

Speaking of her return, she thought about what the media would think. Akiza pondered if either the television news or the newspapers/tabloids knew if she even came back at all. Since her father was adamantly stern on his family's privacy, she rather doubted it. After all, she knew that she couldn't deal with the stress of dealing with the reporters asking personal questions. If she told the media herself, she could begin to put the past behind her and she could get it all over with. Akiza knew that some people in her neighbourhood would be relieved to know that she's safe and welcomed back in her family, but she knew that other people would not. When she got sent off to Duel Academy, she had heard talk of Mr. Nygui and his wife saying that she shouldn't be sent to a private school – she should be sent off to a mental institution. At the time, she was more than upset to deal with that, but now it was only opinions. Opinions that she should not have left upset her. Opinions that should not have mattered. Akiza was the type of person to be self-conscious of herself, but that was when she was younger. When she was attending the Duel Academy, she immediately started assuming that everyone would hate her. But, as fate would turn out, there were a distinct few that actually wanted to know her. Akiza was more than happy, but they didn't know the real her. The real monster within...

But now that she had been saved by Yusei... Mayu... and even her father, it was like she was a new person now. For the fiftieth time she told herself this so she wouldn't be able to forget, but she had changed from a weak and vulnerable caterpillar to a stronger, kinder butterfly. Just the thought of that made her smile. And by a smile, she meant that she grinned with all her heart. Back when she was under Sayer's controlling watch, there wasn't much to smile for except for the cries of suffering and despair that the people of the city had to go through. Back then she was a cruel and heartless person who could not admit that she was in pain; she was too stubborn to admit that she still had feelings... Then Yusei came along and straightened things out... Mayu came along to show her that family was important...

Now that Yusei and his sister have saved her, Akiza couldn't fathom hurting anyone anymore... It would just make her regret everything she had done in the past, and it would make her feel like everything was her fault. To a certain degree, a lot of things were indeed her fault... She had done a lot of things she was not proud of, yet she couldn't admit it back then...

"Akiza? Sweetheart?"

"Hey, Mom," Akiza greeted her mother with the most cheerful look on her face – a walking-on-sunshine expression on her face that would sparkle in her eyes as well as her teeth as she showed it to her mom.

"Supper's ready, my darling – I hope you still care to eat spaghetti?"

"Sure," Akiza nodded, signaling her that she would be downstairs in a moment.

Since she was thinking of the matter of Yusei, she could not help but feel sympathetic towards him. Maybe it was because he never knew who he really was all his life? Or was it because he had no family to cherish for until Mayu came along? In that perspective, her heart sank in sadness. She couldn't bear to imagine what he must have felt like; no family, no home – only the confinements of an orphanage and dozens of other children sneering and making fun of you when you really had no idea of who you were...

Maybe she was lucky that she had a family. Maybe Akiza was lucky that she had a home. She was lucky that she had parents. But the one thing that she was jealous of Yusei, somewhat, was that he had a sister – something that Akiza had always secretly wanted. But could never have.

**:3 :3 :3**

"So, Yusei, care to tell me what happened that was so important?" Martha inquired loudly, causing Leo, Luna, Crow and even Jack to drop their food as they processed this news.

"Uhhh..." Yusei trailed off as he felt the gaze of two pairs of gold, two pairs of brown and a rare sight of lavender eyes stare at him, causing him to also drop his load of casserole he was about to eat.

"It must have been something so big that Yusei must have forgotten to tell us," Leo piped in, breaking the thirty second silence.

"Where were you Yusei?" Luna asked with a tinge of worry in her voice.

"I was at the hospital, Luna," Yusei answered truthfully. What was the point of lying? Everyone would be finding out the truth eventually, and he didn't want to worry anyone else in his family if he did lie. Plus, Martha would be able to sniff him out in a minute, hell, even thirty seconds – trust me, she was that good...

"Why were you at the hospital?" Jack scrunched his face in a combination of being skeptical and being confused. His "friend" had no reason for being there... unless he knew somebody who was there...

"I was visiting a friend," Was all Yusei had said before Jack sent him a suspicious glare, like he was saying "I'm not finished with you yet." Only that Jack left the room before Yusei could say anything else.

Luckily for the young adult, no one else seemed to have said much for the rest of supper before heading off to do separate things.

Good. Yusei needed the silence. He still needed time to think of all the events that transpired on this day.

It was both a horrible day and a memorable day wrapped up in one, and Yusei couldn't tell what the end result was.

On the same day, he learned about his sister, whom he was separated at birth for eighteen years, and all about his family ancestry – of course he was not expected to know anything about that until Mayu's appearance. At least he now knew that he had family still alive... At least he, like Akiza, had someone to cherish and love forever... Though Yusei still felt that she was lucky – she still had her parents while he and Mayu didn't. But who was he to judge?

But the one thing that still plagued his mind, or at least was forgotten until now, was why did Mayu's seal release earlier than his did? Was there a manner of incantations or rituals that needed to be done? Or was there just a specific task that you had to do? There was only one thing that Yusei knew about it – according to Mayu, his power level was too great to be controlled, and he could have died, but his father saved him by sealing that power. Well, he didn't know who sealed it, but whoever did it was thinking about what the damage that could have been unleashed.

He didn't know how to go on like this – thinking about things that he shouldn't be worrying about. Yusei told himself, when the time was right, he'd go search for the answers he'd seek, though he didn't know if he could find any...

"Yusei, what's the real reason you were gone?" Martha sat down police man interrogation style across from Yusei – giving him one last opportunity to say what was on his mind. "Does it have to do with your girlfriend?"

"Martha, she's not my girlfriend," Yusei explained calmly, "She was just in trouble so I needed to help her."

"What happened?"

"Let's just say that she was in the hospital for a couple days, and that her injuries were the cause of that."

Martha widened her deep, understanding eyes at this piece of information, but never said anything. However, she did notice the caring but angry look in his beautiful sky blue eyes, the pain in his voice as he explained what happened and of course his skin was growing somewhat pale. No matter what this boy said, she knew that he had feelings for this girl...

"It wasn't your fault, Yusei, whatever happened to her," Martha whispered, trying to calm the boy she had considered her son... Though she was curious as to what else the troubled teen had on his mind, since she could obviously tell that wasn't all he found out.

"Thanks, Martha," Yusei smiled, hoping that she would believe him.

"Now, go and get some rest – the sooner you fall asleep, the sooner you dream of that Akiza girl."

Yusei couldn't help but show a large, soon-appearing blush on his face. He looked like he was getting caught for sticking his hand in the cookie jar, but Martha knew that she was right... He liked her a lot, and she hoped that that girl would feel the same way.

Meanwhile, to someone who was totally making themselves comfortable listening to the conversation, Mayu nearly chuckled when she heard this Martha woman accuse Yusei of falling in love with Akiza. Not that Mayu herself had anything against that, but she couldn't help but feel overprotective of her older brother. She wanted him to be happy before she could place the same feeling unto herself. Plus, she didn't think that Akiza was a bad match for him at all; she had seen the way Akiza looked at him so, and the way Yusei looked at her...

They had a lot in common, plus the fact that they're totally comfortable around each other. Why shouldn't they be together? Apart from hearing of Akiza's badass reputation a few months back while visiting Domino City, Mayu thought that there wasn't any reason. Unless she broke his heart, but she seriously doubted that. Now... What would be the perfect date for these two lovebirds?

**:3 :3 :3**

If there was one word that could describe Sayer, it would be… psychotic. He'd take it as a compliment or he would hardly even take it as an insult. If there was one lesson he had learned on this Earth, was that people's opinions of you didn't matter – no matter how many cuss words they put in the same sentence as Sayer's name.

Yet at this time, Sayer would not take it kindly if someone called him psychotic or a spaz attacker, or anything like that. For a variety of reasons. One, he was very upset by the turn of events: Akiza had been stolen from him under his grasp! Someone, a very intelligent person, had easily snuck past his security (or perhaps his guards had decided to take a lazy day off) and easily taken Akiza away… This would not do, for Sayer… He'd already claimed her as his own, since she was not like the other Psychics he had encountered in the past… But he couldn't resist the temptation of taking her powers in order for his master scheme to work…

Second of all, he was close to extracting all of her powers and since she was now gone, the machine would not have enough energy from the Psychics he had collected for over ten years for his plan to work. Curses, foiled again! Now that he was in a very pissed off mood, anyone who would dare speak to him would get killed… Literally… He was just in the mood for it.

"Akiza? Are you alright?"

"It's just a bad dream, papa," Akiza reassured her dad for the fiftieth time as her parents glanced at each other worriedly. Akiza thought that the attention was flattering, but she was sure they had other things to do as well rather than looking after their daughter.

Ten minutes ago, Akiza had woken up from a peculiar but a rather horrifying nightmare… She didn't want to go into the details right now, but all she knew was that she needed to see Yusei. But the problem was, it was around three o'clock in the morning and she knew that he would be deadly asleep. Literally. She read in one book once that when people are sleeping during that time of day, they are literally in a coma and couldn't come back out. So they were dead-like.

"Are you sure you don't want anything, sweetie?"

"No thank you, mom," Akiza replied, but her mother knew that the smile she was carrying didn't reach her eyes. Normally when she truly was happy, there was a pair of stars in each of her daughter's almond eyes – shining as brightly as they could be.

There was indeed something wrong with her beautiful baby girl, but she intended to find out exactly…

**:3 :3 :3**

**Just a few spelling errors. No biggie. :P**


	13. I Hate Everything About You

**Metamorphosis**

**I Hate Everything About You**

Regardless of what her parents have told her, that she's safe, loved, and would never be hurt again, Akiza still felt as though there was more to what they were saying. Even though her life was coming back to normal now, Akiza felt an unusual feeling flooding its way to her stomach. Regardless of what they told her, Akiza didn't feel safe or loved. She still feared that she would get hurt again. But only a small part of herself told her that, and mostly everything about herself would remain happy and comfortable forever.

Yet, tonight, Akiza couldn't sleep. She couldn't help but feel as though something terrible was going to happen, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Akiza had twisted and turned on her sides of her bed, yet nothing helped her to hush her to sleep. Her body was on full alert – it refused sleep. Akiza shouldn't act on every feeling that she had. Who knows? Maybe she was just imaginative – maybe it was all part of an allusion. Maybe it's a nightmare. If that was the case, Akiza wished that it would end. She wished that she could wake up and start over. Yet, there weren't any signs that indicated a dream/nightmare at all. Everything seemed so real, everything seemed to be fine. Or was that only an appearance? An appearance only meant to be seen through Akiza's eyes?

Her lips which were usually full and colorful were now dry, flakey and well, pale. Her heart was beating in an unusual manner of patterns: fast, slow, slow, fast, etc. Akiza's eyes threatened to close, but for some reason Akiza couldn't close them. It was like she was in a battle with herself. A battle that she could not win. A battle that she was not meant to win, perhaps.

She was awfully tempted to go to the kitchen to find herself a relaxing drink that could calm her senses and would help her sleep, but Akiza decided against it.

She felt like there was something in the house that was following the family's every move... It felt like if she was going to move, something or someone would instantly grab her and pull her into the shadows where no one could find her. Or save her.

_Stop being ridiculous, the boogeyman monster doesn't exist!_ Akiza told herself repeatedly, while she wiped nervous sweat forming on her forehead, which dripped down unto her cheeks.

It was true – there were hardly any fictional monsters that existed at all, and look how Akiza was scared now... There was only one monster that made her feel more frightened than safe. Only one monster that could make her feel paranoid and on edge. Every time that she would close her eyes, she would picture him in her mind. The hungry look on his face, the sneaky and cruel grin he bared and of course the subtle look of possession in his dark, unconventional hazel eyes. It made her shudder in fright every time that she thought about him. The man she was supposed to forget. The man she wanted to forget for the rest of her life. But he kept sneaking in successfully into her mind every single time, and it made Akiza frustrated. Why was she beating herself up over this? She just needed some company right now. She needed Yusei right now and truthfully, that was all who she wanted to see. He would tell her that she would be alright, and that they would find a way to stop him forever. His presence alone gave Akiza the confidence and the comfort that she needed to get through it.

If only it wasn't in the dead of night. If only it was in the morning or mid-afternoon; not when people are in a coma-like state in the middle of the night. Then, Akiza would find some closure. Then, she would feel safe and protected against the horrors that she suffered in her life. And she would rather keep what was hidden to remain a secret.

Akiza licked her dry lips again before sitting up in her bed, her legs cramped from being glued together throughout the night. Maybe it would be best to go for a calm and pleasant walk. Yet the voices in her head warned her and warned her that it wasn't safe. It wasn't right. Should she listen to them? Could they be right? Was there really something, or someone, stalking her?

_Yes..._ An unfamiliar voice shrieked in her head. Normally, Akiza was hardly ever scared of anything – and that was the time when she felt confident, strong and stubborn. Before the person she thought she knew wasn't who she thought it was. Before Akiza could wake up and see the reality of the situation, but she didn't. She still felt like she was too stupid, before and after, and arrogant to even recognize her surroundings. She only focused on maintaining a strong wall around her. A wall that no one could have broken.

But now, these were quite different circumstances – she felt terrified. She didn't outwardly admit it, since she was scared of what people would think, but she couldn't hide it from herself any longer.

"I'm afraid," She whispered, even though no one could have heard her. But Akiza knew that there was someone in there – listening to her, watching her...

_Akiza..._ The same voice whispered slyly like a snake; the emphasis on the z sound when saying her name made her feel more paranoid. More crept out by the turn of events. But she felt more disturbed than anything else, and frightened came in second... She felt like she was going to go crazy any moment. She was afraid that she was going to go insane because of her paranoia. But was it really? She was pretty sure that something was in the same room as her. But who?

"I hope I'm not crazy," Akiza prayed to anyone who would be listening to her, well, except the one that had been stalking her just now.

Naturally, her first instinct was to call her parents, who would just rush in and take care of her needs and wants. But the problem was, was that they were on another floor altogether and they just happened to be on the same floor Akiza was when she had her nightmare. Plus, would anybody even hear her?

So she had to give up on that plan... Wait! Maybe she could use her powers to contact Yusei or Mayu – they would help her. At least Yusei would. Akiza still didn't know Mayu long enough to know who she was really like. She couldn't make general assumptions based on her appearance, although Mayu didn't look like she was going to rip out Akiza's heart and feed it to the crocodiles. Even though Mayu had saved her, she still couldn't be sure whether if she can trust her or not... Hopefully she could, but, maybe not. Well still – she had to get help.

_Yusei, Yusei, are you there?_ She called desperately, hoping the moment that she could get to him he would answer.

Unfortunately, none came.

What the hell was going on? Why couldn't she call anybody?

_Yusei? Yusei can you hear me?_ She tried again, as if this was the only option that could be helpful at the moment. But it didn't seem to be the case. Oh well. Akiza couldn't use her powers for good, even though she was counting on Yusei to help her, like he said he would. But maybe something else was blocking her from contacting anybody.

To put that theory to the test, Akiza slowly drifted out of her bed covers and went straight to her window. Great. It was raining. Did even psychic powers have any reception? No. But this rain was different – it was pouring deadly fast and even hail stones, as large as a golf ball, were also speeding down fast.

Then, she heard it. A footstep progressing towards her. And then, there was only the sound of Akiza's heart beat and she could feel her face burning up...

She knew it – she was not going crazy.

"Who's there?" Akiza called out as bravely as she could without showing one hint of fright in her voice. Even though she said this confidently, she didn't feel that way. Only disturbed and anxious.

"Akiza, I've come all this way to see you. Aren't you at least a bit grateful?" No… it couldn't be. But there was only one man who could sound like that. And only one man could make her feel… vulnerable.

"Sayer."

As he finally made his appearance, the same grim and deadly look on his pale face made Akiza want to shudder. But it also made her feel more confident that she could handle this. She could handle it... She was strong enough, fierce enough and brave enough to do so. Yet why did she feel frozen in time, unable to move?

"I can sense your fear, but you don't have to be afraid of me," Sayer coaxed with his eery, uncomfortable eyes which could hypnotize or manipulate people in a short matter of time. Unfortunately for him, Akiza was much stronger and smarter than that. She wasn't going to fall for his tricks ever again.

"I'm not afraid of you."

"Then why the hesitation? Why so angry?"

Akiza narrowed her almond eyes at this remark. _Calm down, Akiza, you can do this. He's only trying to piss you off. Steady, steady,_ she told herself silently as she continued to glare at her old master.

"There's no need to feel this way, Akiza." Was that sincerity she heard in his voice? Nope. It wasn't sincerity. He wasn't being sincere. He was being possessive. He was being manipulative.

"I don't belong to you," She snapped, taking a few steps forward to show him that she would never be afraid of him. Never. It would prove that he would win and she would lose... Like she had been doing some part of her life.

"There's nothing you can do to get you out of this – you do belong to me."

"I don't think Yusei would take kindly to a monster who had ruined my life taking possession of a defenseless woman," Akiza stated coldly, letting the bitterness she held toward Sayer reach up to her eyes.

"Don't make me laugh. You should know better by now that nothing can save you... Not even Yusei."

"Well, then I guess it's a pity that I'm standing up to you."

Before long, a furious burst of pain flared through Akiza's body, causing her to lie down in a defensive position upon the floor.

_Be strong, be strong, it'll be okay, Yusei will come for me..._ She whispered in her head, trying to ward off the attacks that Sayer had managed to put in psychically. But her current state was losing terribly. All that was going on, was that Akiza would black out for a few moments before waking up again... Then the process continued.

But she wouldn't let this stop her from moving... She would not give up her pride – as long as Sayer was around.

Then, it all stopped.

"Don't get on my bad side. I only came for one thing."

"W-what?" Akiza grunted out.

"To give you a clear command loud and clear – stay away from Yusei."

"Why?"

"If you don't, I'll be sure to arrange his death myself," Sayer spat out, causing Akiza to stop breathing for a long momentum of seconds...

Sayer knew it. She was in love with the man... She had feelings for the boy since that tournament, even though she had denied it... Well, he could not let that happen. He was never going to let him take her away from him. His master plan depended on it.

_I'm so, so, sorry, Yusei,_ Akiza thought sadly before making her decision. She had no choice. She didn't want to bear the death of Yusei on her shoulders... He helped her even when no one else would, he was there for her when she was attacked and put into the hospital. He was her closest friend, and she cared about him. But was it enough for to get up from the floor and rebel against Sayer? Was it enough? If Yusei died, then that meant she lost her beacon of hope. If he was gone, it meant that she would fear everything resembling to death for the rest of her life. Without him, she would probably end up dead herself. She didn't want to betray him – he was the only one who cared about her without using her powers. It would be better this way; she knew that much.

_I'm sorry, Yusei._


	14. Akiza Always Hated Unexpected Surprises

**Akiza Always Hated Unexpected Surprises, But This One She Loved**

After the three o'clock in the morning encounter with the monster that basically ruined most of her life, Akiza somewhat lost some hopes into thinking that life would still return to normal. There was a part of her that still wished that NONE of this could have happened, but for the most part she was glad it did. If none of this happened to her, she would still be the insecure, cruel bully that she used to be. She'd still listen to Sayer's every command and she would do what she was told; all without knowing who he really was.

"How was your night, darling?" Akiza's mother asked; only this time she sounded like everything was perfect. Like everything was going accordingly to plan.

Akiza had to try really hard to not feel frustrated and snap back at her mother – who really had no clue of what went on in the earliest of mornings. And speaking of mornings, Akiza wasn't really a morning person so could you try not to blame her for feeling a little bit pissed off?

She couldn't sleep after Sayer left her in pure agony and defeat – like he thought that she would always submit to him. No – he was not her master anymore. He could not control her life, and Akiza refused to even think about it. All she was left to think about at the time was hurting Yusei – which she couldn't bear to do. He was the only friend that she had over the years that who really did not give a damn about Sayer – he made her feel like she was someone important. And now that Sayer was basically threatening her to end this perfect friendship, well, Akiza had no choice. She didn't want Yusei to die; even if he told her that he should stand up for herself for what she believed in. What Akiza truly believed in was for a way to get out. And she somewhat felt guilty for letting Yusei be that pathway out of there. But, what else was the girl supposed to do?

"It was good," Akiza yawned while finishing off the last of her strawberry toasts.

"Glad to hear it, after all, today we're going to spend time together as a family," Mr. Izinski boasted.

"Actually, I can't Dad – I have something else I got to do," Akiza knew it wasn't a lie, but she really was NOT in the mood to tell her family what was up with her life. Though if she told him that an evil demon from her past had showed up in her room last night, they could believe her. But it still didn't feel right talking to them. She would rather talk to Yusei about it – he would understand.

"Oh, okay, maybe some other time." Wait, did her dad just agree with her just now?

"Don't you have work, Papa?" Akiza asked, trying to sound as genuinely inauspicious as she could. If he did happened to have work today, she would still feel hurt that he would leave her family once again. He was the workaholic of the family that never had time for anything else, and that what caused Akiza to feel under appreciated in the first place.

"I'm only working part-time now," He replied with an enthusiastic tone to his voice as he sipped his freshly brewed coffee. Akiza could swear that in her life, he didn't sound happy about his work at all. He treated it to be quite boring, but he once said that it was all worth it to keep the extravagant lifestyle of living in a mansion with people who would obey every command. Akiza always told herself that when she grew up, she had to pursue a career of which she loved doing, even if she hardly made any money. It would still make her happy to know that at least she would feel accepted then.

"That's... good news," Akiza faked another smile, as she hoped that no one would notice.

"Of course it's good news, Aki," Mr. Izinski smiled, as he called his daughter the nickname he didn't call her in years, "we're a family and I should always make time for my girls."

Somehow, that didn't make Akiza feel special – it just made her somewhat frustrated that he only figured this out now. He never used to make time for Akiza a few years back, and even his wife was feeling neglected. So why the change of heart? Why did he make her feel as though she was the main focus in his world? Did he really feel that guilty for ditching her and crushing her hopes and dreams to spend time with her? Somehow, Akiza didn't know what exactly to believe anymore.

**:3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3**

There was nothing more heartbreaking to Akiza Izinski – there was nothing more painful than calling a close friend of yours whom you have started to depend on; not because they were untrustworthy, but you haven't known them very long. And calling up Yusei was more difficult than any other challenge she had faced in her life. But why? Why would it make her cry her guts out to think about leaving Yusei? Who was her friend?

_You love him,_ a voice taunted to her in her mind as she contemplated whether or not she could call him.

_He's just a friend,_ she told herself a great number of times so she couldn't hear the unfamiliar voice taunt and taunt her of her "crush". It wasn't a crush – Akiza wasn't in love with anybody. She wasn't the type of person to let people pursue her – she was the predator, and any one of the male species she set her eyes on were her prey. But there wasn't anybody that she liked as of yet.

_Except Yusei,_ the very same voice snickered, but not in a good way. Snickering in the way as a bully tormented a student because he/she is in love with one of the popular kids. Was Yusei like that? But why did it matter if it did?

The best solution was to ignore it. The best solution – the right thing to do – was do what she was told. After all, she had been doing that for years and look where she was now.

_Worthless..._

No. She couldn't dare think those thoughts again – Akiza wasn't who she thought she was anymore. She was beautiful, brave, daring, smart, independent. Akiza could list all the possibilities, and she had to tell herself that she had to be strong. She had to take care of herself. The problem was that she was scared that Sayer would come and take control of her life again. What if he did? Would she still have the nerves to defend herself? Would she never have any freedom to pursue what she wanted in life?

It scared her because she knew it was going to be true – that's why he showed up to her house; to practically scare her into thinking that she could never be the person she wanted to be her whole life. He showed up, causing her to think that he wanted nothing except her, and only wanted to control her. Like a puppet. But Akiza wasn't a puppet. She didn't belong to anybody, like she was a possession. Like she was nothing. Like she could be broken, and could be replaced.

Akiza knew what she had to do. But at the same time, all her emotions were jumbled up – making her mind unclear of what she really wanted to do. She didn't want to give up Yusei; he saved her life and had showed her what really was important in life. Yet she was given no choice. She was forced to do something that would destroy a piece of her sanity. Yusei was the glue that repaired Akiza's brokenhearted pieces. He was her savior, her guardian angel.

_You are in love with him..._

_**I am not!**_ Screamed back another portion of Akiza's normal and sane side.

_Who would want to be with you? He wouldn't._

Akiza didn't want to take sides with anybody – she didn't have anything to say about the whole issue. It was true. She couldn't stop the war from starting or ending, but she could do what she had to do. She decided to call Yusei.

**:3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3**

She still couldn't believe that she was still going to go through with this... Erasing Yusei from her life, like he was only a setback. Like he was only a bump on the highway. But she wanted to protect him; she cared about him too much to let him go, but she couldn't let him die all the same. She would not imagine life without him alive, but, this was for the best.

The smooth and steady movements of the soft, warm wind blew in her hair and unto her skin; saying that it would support her. Akiza always liked the wind – it was one of Akiza's only friends that could understand her. But, she knew that she sounded crazy when she said that but it was true – Akiza could understand the wind patterns. Like she could understand the stars shining brightly at night, and of the ocean waves drifting and sparkling when the sun shone upon it.

It was only natural that Akiza had asked Yusei to meet her at the docks; this was the exact same spot where Akiza decided to help him uncover his true identity. This was where the two of them became close friends. This was the spot where Akiza wanted to change into a whole new person.

"Akiza?" Yusei inquires softly, causing the young woman before him to turn slowly until they stood approximately five feet away from each other to see each other face to face.

Yusei immediately knew something was wrong – her eyes were brimmed with tears and they were red, like they were being rubbed repeatedly. He could see how pale her skin was, and he knew it wasn't because of her not being able to enjoy the sunshine. It was like she was nervous and anxious about something. The fear in her beautiful almond eyes, and in her body position, plus her facial expression said it all. He felt as though she shouldn't feel that way; she shouldn't feel so scared. He would always be there for her, and Yusei promised that to her.

"Yusei," Akiza greeted quietly, letting her gaze drift apart from him in general before turning back to see the waves of the ocean crash against the dock in a steady notion, not a storm-like one.

In truth, she didn't know how to start. She didn't know what to say at first; Akiza still felt scared about his reaction. What he would say, what he would do. She cared about everything he did, so it made sense for her to feel self-conscious about it.

"What's wrong?" In the peripheral vision of Akiza, she saw him saunter up beside her – giving her clearly enough distance between the two of them. Akiza appreciated it, but she secretly hoped that he would come closer... Tucking a strand of her strawberry red hair behind her ear... Leaning in... With his rough hands stroking the sides of her face...

"Have you ever felt scared?" Akiza asked, snapping herself out of the mini-fantasy.

It took a few moments before Yusei could reply. Why was she asking this of him? Was she feeling too afraid of something? Did she need help sorting out her life? Or was it because she just wanted to see him in general?

When she called him using the telephone, he thought that she wanted to do something with him. But the instant he heard her voice, Yusei knew that she was in trouble. It sounded like she had trouble breathing and not to mention remaining calm. She was clearly upset about something, and he intended to find out just what that was.

"Yes."

"Recently?"

"Yes," Yusei replied again, without hesitation but with understanding in his voice.

"What were you ever scared of? I haven't seen you scared," Akiza wondered out loud, this time moving closer to Yusei to get eye contact.

Yusei only smiled in amusement, but never answered Akiza's question.

"What were you so afraid of?"

"I was afraid of everything, Akiza. I was afraid of dealing with some certain things, and what would be the cause and effect of those actions."

Akiza only looked more confused, not getting what Yusei was trying to say. He sighed.

"I thought that I was going to lose you, Akiza," Yusei whispered softly as he looked back into a pair of curious chocolate-almond eyes with his own ocean blue hues.

_He does care about me,_ Akiza exclaimed to herself as she continued to unwillingly show a blush upon her cheekbones. _But why? Why would he be scared of losing me? __Unless..._

"You're one of my closest friends, Yusei – you didn't have to worry about someone like me."

"It's not alright, Akiza; you were beaten and bruised, I had to worry," Yusei grips unto Akiza's shoulders with both of his gloved hands, but tried not to hurt her.

Akiza could now swear that she was feeling more embarrassed but more enticing in this position. She instantly wished him to continue touching her... She liked it, she wanted it. No. She needed him to touch her.

"I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't be sorry for anything; if anyone should be sorry, it should be me."

"Why you?"

"Because I let you be in that vulnerable position. I let you take all that you could get from that monster. I didn't even do anything to stop him. I let you down."

Tears of both joy and guilt flow down from Akiza's cheeks, but she had no idea when she started to cry. She didn't do anything to stop them for once – just let them fall and let them land where they choose to. She had no control. Not even her own life. But she could choose to stop Sayer. She could choose what she wanted to do without any interference from him ever again... Just as long Yusei would be willing to help her too.

Before she knew it, rough but masculine hands caressed her face, wiping away the tears.

"I can't bear to see a woman cry," Yusei said before giving her a smile; one that was telling her that it should be alright to smile...

"Yusei..." Now she felt more guilty into telling him that he couldn't be in her life anymore. She felt more guilty to just drop him and not expect him to call her ever again.

"Why do you care about me?"

"I care about you because we're one and the same – people who are outcasts, people who don't feel accepted but people who feel loved by everyone else close to them."

"I'm sorry, but..." Akiza couldn't finish her sentence. She just couldn't tell him that they couldn't see each other anymore.

"What's wrong?" Yusei didn't take away his his hands from her face, but he let them trail down to her shoulders where he moved himself closer to her.

"Everything..." Akiza cried, suddenly feeling like she shouldn't care anymore. That she shouldn't care about showing her true colors. That she shouldn't care about letting Yusei hold her, but she did care. She did care too many times. Was that the problem? That she lent out her heart too often? Did she trust people too many times? That could be possible...

"What do you mean?"

"My dad, my mom, they expect us to be a family again; even though I still feel like nothing's going to ever be normal again. How could I be happy when they pretend like nothing had ever happened?" Akiza whimpered, while occasionally glancing away from Yusei and unto the ground. How could he be looking at her right now? How could he stand to be around her right now? Sometimes she even wondered why he bothered. But then she remembered this... _I was afraid of losing you, Akiza..._

_If anyone should be sorry, it should be me... I care about you because we're one and the same..._

"I know I shouldn't be feeling angry at them, but how could they not ask about how I feel about this?" Akiza growled, but still took shallow breaths as she continued to cry her heart out... This was not how she wanted to spend her afternoon, but at the same time, it was exactly what she wanted to do. It was like there were two personalities battling each other in control of her needs and wants.

"I don't know your family, Akiza, but I know for one thing that they shouldn't make you feel that way."

"I thought they cared about me," She mumbled, letting her face fall down to stare full on the ground. Until she felt fingertips grazing her face to look back upwards in those beautiful, cobalt blue eyes that she loved... No! Akiza was not in love with him. No matter what anybody said. She just cared of him as a friend, nothing more.

"Do you ever feel like they don't?"

"Only sometimes, but I still love them."

"Don't ever feel bad about yourself, Akiza, it's quite unbecoming for a girl like you." Akiza couldn't help but sparkle at those words; she couldn't help but smile. She wanted to laugh, but she couldn't find the strength to do so. Instead, she let out a couple of girly giggles; the kind when you laugh willingly at a corny joke, but a good joke nonetheless.

"See? Akiza, you should smile more often. You have the most beautiful smile in the world," Yusei complimented, while Akiza started to turn and feel red. Why did he have to keep making her feel so good? Not that she was complaining, and not that she didn't enjoy it.

"You're just saying that."

Before she could say anything else, she felt him embrace her tightly in a passionate hug; telling her what his feelings for her really happened to be. She never was used to another man hugging her, except for her father, but this time it was different. She felt right when Akiza hugged her. It felt as though he was really telling the truth about how he felt like. It made her a thousand times better to know that he liked her...

So she melted in to it, letting him know that it was alright. Everything was okay. She didn't want Yusei to escape her grasp, or that someone would take him away from her. Because this felt right – her being by his side...


	15. Written in the Stars

**Written In The Stars**

Nobody could offer Sayer any condolences or pitiful apologies right now. Not because he wanted to hear it – actually, it was partially because of that – and also his plan that was supposed to have work back failed.

He heard it all, alright – he knew everything that went down at the docks the previous day. Sayer felt like he was betrayed. He felt more than pissed off at Akiza. He felt like he was in the mood to slaughter someone right now, with no negative repercussions as a result. All he wanted to do was punch the nearest scientist, who would be still working on his master plan.

He was still furious that the latest developments have been to blame for not finishing off his machine at the latest. He was still furious to his workers because they could not comprehend on how important this mission was for him. Sayer was still angry that Yusei had stolen Akiza right from under his grasp... And he swore that he was going to make him pay.

He didn't blame Akiza for turning on him – not one damn bit. It was Yusei who was the problem. It was Yusei who turned Akiza against him. It was the boy's fault that he lost his most important piece of evidence. But Sayer was not intending to lose her. He would get her back, damn it, and he would do it the same way he handled most other things – do it with a cool, collected manner. Losing your temper meant that you couldn't control yourself properly.

Speaking of control, he knew that he would have the upperhand – Akiza was still a young woman who hardly learned any ability whatsoever to help her control her powers. Sayer was going to help her reach that goal, but that was right before Yusei had shown up and ruined his life... At the time, he didn't think that he had anything to worry about – Akiza would be just fine, and she would not listen to whoever else's bullshit. Because it was not true, regardless of what they say. So without her powers being balanced like Sayer had done with his, it would be too easy to steal Akiza right back from Yusei's nose.

"Excuse me, sir," One scientist gulped nervously, trying to gain his boss' attention.

"What is it?"

"We've... we've encountered some miscalculations. Without –"

"I know damn well of what you are referring to, but don't try to save your sorry ass from withdrawing the project. We will have our revenge."

"We just need more time," The scientist squeaked; hoping that his master would not unleash the full extent of his power unto him.

"Time is not a luxury that we you can afford. I'll expect much better news next month," Was all Sayer said before frustratingly leaving the room; leaving the scientist to breathe a much needed release.

Sayer had to think logically. He had to think of a perfect plan to make sure, with all his life, to get her back. She belonged to him, and he refused to let other people think so otherwise. She was his; even when they first met. Akiza was the only one in his life worth trusting, and no one else deserved her trust. He was the one who pulled her out from the darkness. He was the one that gave her hope. But now that didn't matter anymore because of what Yusei had done. Oh, he will make him pay...

**:3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3**

"I really had a good time today, Yusei. Thank you," Akiza smiled graciously at the person who meant the world to her. He meant everything to her, and she cared about him so much that she didn't want to risk anything with him. It just made her feel scared of what he would do in the aftermath.

"I should be thanking you," Yusei shook off his friend's apology as he took one of her hands and placed it upon his heart.

Akiza could still feel the steady heart beat, strongly pumping from under her hand. She could tell that it was embracing what ever warmth that her own hand had to offer. Somehow, it just made it feel even more right for her to let Yusei do this. It made her feel like she was the one woman in his life... What? No! She didn't have feelings for Yusei that way. Or so she thought.

"Why? You saved me, therefore I should be giving you the benefit of the doubt."

"You saved me too."

"What?"

"Remember the day I've found you here all alone? Just watching the ocean?"

How could Akiza ever forget? It was the one time where she finally accepted Yusei's help. It was the one time that she wanted to help him, since he started to save her. It also helped that he was one of the nicest men she had the pleasure of meeting in her life time.

"Yeah," She whispered, trying to remember everything about that day. The water smelt salty but sweet, she could still feel her skin soaking in the delicacy of the sun and even could hear Yusei's heart at the time... Funny how she could still remember things like that, and not being able to forget. Not that she wanted to forget it. It was one of the most carefree memories she had in her life before everything turned upside down.

"Remember what you said?"

"I said that I would help you, because you're exactly like me, Yusei."

"Exactly. So there's no need to feel like you owe me something, because you already give me something to live for."

Akiza felt even more embarrassed because of Yusei's kind nature. It was difficult to find a man like him in today's times, but it wasn't impossible. Was Yusei really the man for her?

_Yes... _

"No way," Akiza chuckled as she saw Yusei also cracking up a smile.

"It's true, it's true," Yusei laughed.

He positively enjoyed it when she smiled – it showed the world that she was a delicate butterfly with a lot going under the surface. It showed the world that she was as normal as anyone else, and he was also living proof of that.

"Want another marshmellow?" Yusei offered, handing over a petite, mushy, fat cylinder-shaped food that could be easily cooked over a camp fire to enjoy.

"Thanks," Akiza said, making Yusei also feel hot and bothered. Did he start to develop feelings for this girl? To tell you the truth, she was his dream girl, but he didn't know if he was infatuated with her. She was filled with good humor, a sweet person once you got to know her and that she had her talents and quirks – things that made her just as beautiful as she was on the outside.

"Are you cold?" Yusei asked politely, noticing immediately that Akiza started to shiver.

"I'm fine," Akiza started to insist, but Yusei was difficult and stubborn to listen to reason – he immediately threw his own jacket around her cold shoulders, letting her envelop in the same heat that his body had produced.

"You know, I've hardly ever seen any stars in my life, Yusei," Akiza filled her friend in; causing him to be surprised.

"Why not? They're always there in the night time, just like they are in the day."

"That's not what I mean." Akiza, once again, looked up onto the milky way; and the other billions of stars that filled up the night sky. It just looked so heavenly and angelic, and Akiza felt as though she should have seen this beautiful scenery earlier.

There were even fireflies buzzing around; obviously considering Yusei and Akiza their friends from where they have decided to do star-gazing.

When Akiza first told him that she only had seen stars before she joined the Arcadia Movement, Yusei refused to believe it. He refused to believe that she hardly had any freedom to do as she wished. Was that the reason she was uptight and insecure of herself at the time? Was it because she was afraid to do whatever she wanted without getting reprimanded for it?

"It's because of Sayer, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"I understand, Akiza – I'm not going to judge you," Yusei comforted her, as she was trying to wipe away tears of self-consciousness and fear from her eyes.

"That's just it, Yusei – people judged me my whole life, and now I swear they'll probably still talk about me."

"That won't happen while I'm around, Akiza."

Why did she still feel surprised, but happy that he would promise her things like that? She didn't know, but she could have sworn that she heard a voice in her saying, _Because you're in love..._

Before she knew it, she immediately went to Yusei's side and kissed him softly on the cheek; and for once, she saw him blush in embarrassment. But she knew that he wouldn't have regretted her doing so, since no one else was around to see what was going on between them.

"Thank you, Yusei."

**:3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3**

**~~ I hope you guys enjoyed this short, little mushy chapter! It's about time we see some more Yusei x Akiza ! I originally had a lot more planned for this chapter, but since part of it was a heart-to-heart under the stars, I wanted to keep it that way, and split the chapter in two. Still, I hope you still love it! ~~**


	16. Giving into Temptation

**It Never Hurts To Give Into Temptation**

**~~ Sorry for the longish update, but I was having a little author's block. There were definitely some parts that needed some fixing, but I can't find a good beta-reader (hint hint). Also, it took me a long time to plan this chapter out – this was probably one of the hardest ones in this story (I've planned out the rest, and I can imagine the reactions: "Aww!" "So cute!" "Adorablicious!" Anyway, I still appreciate you guys reviewing! I know I'm gloating about it in every chapter, but I usually don't get many reviews just for fifteen chapters thus far. ~~**

Just as when life was getting good for Akiza Izinski, fate seemed to have different plans for her. It was like no one could ever allow her to have a normal life filled with friends, family and maybe a boyfriend or two along the way before getting married and having kids. It was like no one could ever forgive her for the true horrors that she had unleashed upon Domino City, and that she was the new definition of Satan. Violence, rage, frustration, and pain was what made up her life back then, when the midst of the outbreak of the Psychics had been going on. Her family was not important – they were nothing to her. She had no friends to support her, and only had Sayer. But now what was her life like? It was cruel to her, it'll give her that much. It hated her just as much as she hated it a long time ago; no respect, bitterness and full-on anger towards anybody who stood in her path. Anybody that did not deserve to be treated that way. But Akiza despised the "normal" people for more than a few occasions; she wanted to live a normal life, no powers and live with a happy family. A family that was also normal, not rich and didn't have any authority over the city. A family that could really fucking care about someone like her.

_Life isn't fair, it's always so cruel, and you don't have much of a chance to live the way you want to live._

Only one tear dropped in sadness as Akiza started to remember the night when she had been exposed to true horror; to true evil...

She still remembered the blood... A truly disgusting sight to behold... Akiza couldn't remember what happened, but she knew that he had came for her... Sayer. She could still see his wicked grin in the dark, but then he vanished. Akiza felt more paranoid than ever – and she didn't feel safe anymore.

Just what the hell happened to her parents? Where were they? Were they okay?

_Calm down, Akiza, just calm down,_ she thought as she took deep breaths in and out. She had to start out what she knew. But the only thing that Akiza knew, was that she was walking home, when she saw him. Sayer. She felt her heart pound in terror because it was beating so fast – like she was about to have a heart attack. At the time, all she wanted to do was run away and never look back... But she ignored that feeling. She had to go home. Home was where she belonged. Once she burst through the door, there was darkness. Complete silence. It was completely normal for her to come back home when it was 2:00 AM. Yet Akiza had one of her bad feelings again. Something wasn't right and Akiza's conscience had to repeat that to her several hundred times to make sure she got that.

She hoped that everything would have been alright... Akiza hoped with her life that nothing had happened when she was hanging out with Yusei... Her heart was unsure, it was beating in a range of slow patterns and then fast ones as well. Her mind was jumbled like a puzzle waiting to be put together. She had to use that analogy – everything around her was troubling, confusing and she needed to figure out how to make everything better. But half of her life she spent ridiculing others into shame and lowering their self-esteems, hell, even killing them with no regrets. But now, she knew what those other people felt like; hopeless, with no future ahead of them...

Akiza gulped as she struggled to remember... What else had she seen? Her head hurt like hell from trying to find out more of what happened... Until the symbol of blood popped into her mind. And then she knew. She saw their blood, she saw their bodies, but Akiza was powerless and useless to do anything. It was like she was frozen in time, permanently and that she was nothing more than a tree...

_Mommy, Papa,_ Akiza cried, but she knew that she couldn't cry. It hurt her too much; her heart was going to break into thousands of pieces... She tried to move, but it didn't edge well for her. What happened to her? And then she smelt it – blood. Well, technically people couldn't smell their life force, but she could tell that it was – the coppery tinge to it made it difficult for Akiza to breathe.

"Akiza?" A distant voice called out to her, but it sounded muffled. She couldn't tell who it was, but she instantly knew that he or she wouldn't hurt her... Not from the way he/she sounded just now.

Speaking of which, Akiza had to figure out where she was now. Could she be in her room? Waking up from a terrible nightmare? If that were true, then how come she felt like she couldn't breathe? How come she felt as though a weight was crushing her lungs, preventing her from doing so? Akiza could also say that she was drowning right now...

"You're going to be okay, I promise," That same voice promised, only this time – Akiza could hear him loud and clear. Yusei?

"Just give her some time, she just woke up from the coma, Mr. Fudo. She is going to be just fine," A soft voice spoke, but Akiza couldn't exactly tell who it was this time. A doctor? Could she be in a hospital right now? It would explain the snow white light she kept seeing...

"Yusei?" Akiza croaked with as much strength as she could muster up. Unfortunately, she didn't know if he heard her or not. She hoped that she would. No. She needed him to hear her. But more importantly, it would make her feel better to see him.

"Akiza, how are you feeling?"

"I... What? What happened?" She asked slowly, as she adjusted her sight to the room. Although it took more than five minutes to get settled, Akiza started to sit up.

"Take it easy, you just woke up..." And then, she felt it. She felt the electrical surges transferring from his... exotically perfect hands, though they were rough. She could feel them gripping unto her shoulders, gentle like she was a swan that was too precious. Akiza felt like she was in heaven, just from being held in Yusei's arms, and she enjoyed it. She hoped that it wouldn't end...

"I'm fine." Before she knew it, she started to release tears again, slipping past from her reach, unwilling to let her stop them. Before Akiza could pull away from it, the same hands that held her own, the same hands that held her shoulders delicately... They wiped her tear droplets away from her eyes, and before she knew it, it was over. Somehow, Akiza felt disappointed. She wanted to lean into his touch forever, and she knew right then and now that she had feelings for Yusei. But were they love? She wouldn't know – she didn't have a boyfriend before. She had no experience.

"I'm glad that you are," Yusei smiled while gazing into her beautiful almond-chocolate eyes that he adored so much. He truly felt as though he was soaring into the heavens; He really was happy that Akiza was okay... When he found her in her own home, bleeding... crying... it just made his heart ache as well.

"What happened?"

"You don't remember?"

"No... I just remember bits and pieces, but, I don't think I'm ready to talk about it."

"It's okay, I'm not judging you."

Did everything that Yusei said to her make her feel treasured, like she was worth something? Or was that her imagination getting to her? Or was it more like her feelings toward him had changed into something else?

"I don't know what to say."

"You had me pretty worried about you, Akiza."

She knew right now that she was blushing, from the outside and the inside. She was growing warm just because Yusei was being nice and sweet with her... But she didn't want him to worry about someone like her. If anything, she should have been worried about him. Whether or not if she was going to see him...

"What are we going to do now?" She asked hesitating. Since she was changing into a new person with something going on between her and Yusei, things felt more weird. It was like she couldn't talk to him – only gaze at him from afar. It was like Yusei was a forbidden person to talk to yet alone hang out with him. But when did she start feeling this way? Since when did Akiza Izinski care about what other people thought? No – she should rewrite that question. Since when did she care about what Yusei would think of her?

"Since... you can't go home, we were thinking that you would stay at my place."

"What aren't you telling me, Yusei? You think that I can't handle it? Look at how I've handled my life. I think I can handle whatever you have to say."

"I'm not hiding anything from you," Yusei persuaded as he took a hold of her pale, trembling hands. For some reason, all he wanted to do... was embrace her, and tell her that everything will be alright. That he would not let anyone harm her ever again... But he refrained himself from doing so, so he had to settle with warming Akiza's petite hands with his own. "Besides. You helped me come to grips about who I am. You helped me," Yusei reasoned, seeing Akiza blush even harder. He knew that she was more likely embarrassed, yet flattered. Did she not meet someone like him in her life?

"I would never hide anything from you, Yusei," Akiza admitted, placing one of her hands on top of Yusei's, grateful that he said something like this to her.

Yusei knew that he shouldn't tell her, and he just couldn't. If he gave in to her request, it would make her feel more abandoned, lonely and sad that she had lost people who were important to her. But Yusei was going to change all that. He was going to make her feel loved. Special. Treated with respect. Respect that she deserved, even though many people felt as though she didn't. No one deserved to be treated like Akiza had. It made even the most civilized human beings seem like they were cruel, heartless neanderthals who didn't know the definition of second chances. He knew that Akiza was secretly praying for one all her life, but did she get it? Yusei believed she did. He was her second chance.

**:3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3**

**~~ Sorry it's so short, but we've GOT to see more Akiza and Yusei going on... BOW CHICKA BOW WOW! (Lolz) **

**Forgive me for doing this, but i've always been told that things always got worse before repairing itself up. And by itself, I mean Akiza's life... I know that this story is starting to go depressing, and angsty, but this is what is drawing Yusei and Akiza closer together! I hope that you will still continue to read and enjoy it like I do... ~~**


	17. Promises Mean More

**A Promise Means More From The Man That You Love**

**~~ I must apologize from the lack of updates lately. Stress, homework, stress, author's block, etc. This chapter was particularly hard to write because some of the stuff I originally planned for it was taken out (it didn't exactly follow along with the other chapter, thus it wouldn't make any sense for me to put it in now). Yes, there will be more Faithshipping moments but I am happy to know that they've confirmed it for real! Anyway... in about ten chapters, Yusei and Akiza share their first kiss. Whoops! You didn't hear it from me ;) So I hope you enjoy this chapter and many more to come! ~~**

She hoped that this was all just a dream. She hoped that this was just a horrible nightmare. She just prayed and prayed that she could forget all of this. Because she knew that she couldn't deal with any of this. It was too painful for her to remember what happened. The emotions that erupted from inside her were too many to count, and that most of them were unfamiliar. Because she never felt them since she was a child when her parents had disowned her. Since then, Akiza Izinski had shut out said emotions, and turned herself away from the world. Because no one cared about her. Except one person. But then he turned out to be a masochistic monster who used her for his own evil purposes. But, there was one other boy in her life that truly cared for her well-being. Yusei. She didn't regret meeting him; even though when she first met him, she felt as though he was truly a scary person to confront. But she faced him – she prevailed over her fear in the end, even though it cost her the duel. But Akiza didn't care about that anymore. She only cared about starting a new life. Starting a new life with a second chance to do so. Her parents had forgiven her, and she had forgiven them for what they have done to hurt her. She even wanted to apologize to Yusei for her monstrous behavior, yet he did not want her to say sorry. Because he said it wasn't her fault that she was that way. He said that she shouldn't blame herself for all that had happened, and if there was a chance that it was anybody's fault, it was Sayer's. Sayer was the one who really turned her into a murderer of thousands of lives. But then Yusei saved her life and started to protect her from him...

"Akiza? Are you alright?" Yusei asked protectively for the third time as he watched the young woman he cared for deeply, tune out what he was saying and drifted off into space.

Yusei couldn't deny it right now – he liked her. More than any other friend. But he couldn't say what exactly his feelings toward her right now were, but Yusei figured he would have a chance to ponder about them later.

"Is this a dream, Yusei? Is this all a nightmare for me?" She asked quietly, but still didn't look into Yusei's cobalt eyes.

Yusei gripped one of Akiza's petite hands in his own, surrounding them in his warmth, his protection and not that he knew this, but his love...

"It isn't a dream, Akiza, but only if you wish it to be."

Normally, she would react under his heated touch, but right now... she felt nothing. Only the cold in the room of which she was currently resting in... Speaking of, where was she?

"Where am I Yusei?"

"You're in my room, at my house," Yusei smiled warmly at her as if to comfort her through all the horrors that she had faced. Truth was, he wanted to hold her in his arms and tell her that he would look after her like he would for his other friends. But Akiza was different. He liked her more than a friend.

"You didn't have to do that for me," Akiza whispered, sounding like she was about to cry her heart out. Sayer once told her that shedding tears was a weakness, and that your enemies would take advantage of that weakness. But Akiza didn't care. She wanted to cry. Because of her parents, because of her new life and because of Yusei. He was her second chance at life. He was her guardian angel, and Akiza didn't want it any other way.

Yusei nearly had his heart torn open once he saw her crying... He didn't want her to cry in sorrow and in shame. He wanted to see her happy. If she was happy, then he would be too...

"Please don't cry," Yusei choked out hoarsely as he wiped them away delicately, like he was afraid to lose a precious possession. And it was true. He was afraid to lose someone who was like him in almost every way. Akiza was too precious for him.

"I can't help it, Yusei. I've lost everything that's important to me. I've lost my family and I've lost my chance to make things right with them."

"I've lost my family too, Akiza. I know how you're feeling right now."

"But you're lucky, Yusei," Akiza whimpered, while she felt every one of her pieces from her heart break into more pieces.

"Why is that?"

"Because you don't know what you're missing."

Something inside of Yusei Fudo just snapped. Something inside of him just made him more empathetic with Akiza more than ever, and that was what made him embrace her in a loving hug. Not the brotherly/sisterly kind, not the friend kind, but a more romantic kind. A kind where you would put all your emotions that you had for your one true love into it...

If Akiza couldn't feel anything before, she could feel her insides melting when she felt strong, powerful and loving arms surround her like a protective shield. His hands were comforting her in the one way they knew how: they held her in a powerful embrace, spilling all of their emotions into it.

"It's going to be okay, Akiza," Yusei whispered and promised at the same time. "I won't let him hurt you anymore."

"I'm not sure how much more I can take of this, Yusei. I've had myself in a concrete wall for so long before it tumbled down on me. You must think I'm a weakling."

"Don't you dare say that, Akiza. Don't you ever put yourself down like that. Your family would want you to live life the best that you can."

"And how's that?"

"To take it one step at a time."

For five minutes did the hug still continue. It still made Akiza feel like she was in heaven, and it made her feel like she was the most loved woman in the world. She didn't want it to stop. She was afraid if Yusei let go, everything would become cold, dark and lonely for her once more. Yusei was her light, her savior and her warmth radiating her complexion; causing her to heat up with his touches. He was the one person that she could trust and love at the same time. She was in love with him...

"Are you alright now?"

"You know, I never really liked it when other people worry about me," Akiza pulled back, but not enough to break the skin-to-skin contact she shared with Yusei, and gave him a small smile, "but with you, it's different. It's like you really care."

"I do, Akiza, I really do..."

**~~ I'm sorry that this chapter was so fluffy and so short, but I think it came straight to the point – that Yusei and Akiza (well, mostly Yusei) started to recognize their love for each other... As more than friends. I hoped that you would enjoy it, since their first kiss won't happen for a few more chapters. Please continue to read with all your heart and Faithshipping soul! ~~**


	18. Everyone Knows You Can't Fool Your Heart

**Everyone Knows That You Can't Fool Your Heart**

Not long after Yusei had promised her that he would never leave her, Akiza knew that she had enough excitement for one morning, and that she should have a rest. Although it was fairly difficult because she still couldn't stop thinking about what events just went down in the last few hours.

Akiza knew that he meant every word that he said to her – she could tell if he was lying or not. But the point was, she guessed that Yusei also cared of her as more than a friend. She couldn't accept that; who would fall in love with someone like her? Her life was a wreck, she used to be a freak and she had more than enough problems to deal with than any other person, not to mention that she had psychic powers. Akiza could not very well deal with the situation at hand, nor should she even ask Yusei about what she meant to him. Because everyone knew that he had meant more than her own life to her.

Akiza sighed. Now she was sounding like a love-sick puppy – to be honest, that's exactly what she was since her and Yusei's relationship had strengthened. She couldn't help but fall in love with him; he was brave, kindhearted, good-looking, and who knew what else. He was the one man that actually made her feel like a confident, newly awakened woman. He was the one person that actually made her feel more than a nervous school girl with a crush on the popular kid. He was much more than that. Yet, how come she kept denying her feelings for him? Was it because there was a part of her soul and heart that still yearned for Sayer? He was a monster and treated her like one too, so Akiza had no clue why she still liked him. Well, maybe it had to be because he was the first man to show her friendship so it may be difficult for her to forget all that they had done together. Every inch of time that she had spent with him, it was hard to forget. It would be hard to remember that he was evil and he was a bastard. But with Yusei by Akiza's side, she knew that he would repair her broken heart. And who knows? Maybe they would be a couple in time...

Akiza shook her head in pure frustration and bit her lip until she could swear that she drew blood. She didn't know for sure that Yusei had felt the same way for her as she did for him, but Akiza had a vibe. And most of her vibes were precisely accurate – she could tell if a guy was into her or not. But Yusei was hard. He was the one that held the challenge from within. But it would be fun for her to find out everything about him. But who would help her? She couldn't find it out on her own...

"Akiza?"

"Mayu, what are you doing here?" Akiza thought this was purely coincidental that her crush's sister ended up to pay Akiza a visit. And she always wondered why she was so nice to her, when she came back to consciousness in the hospital and she wondered why Mayu came to visit her. Didn't she know that Akiza was a monster? She instantly felt guilty for putting through the others into that position – Mayu especially.

"You're my friend, I had to come see you," Mayu smiled as she closed the door as quietly as she could before sitting down in the exact same chair where Yusei once sat.

"I'm your... friend?" Akiza asked unconvincingly, narrowing her eyes in suspicion. Never once did Mayu try to initiate some pretty girl instant-bond between them even though Mayu had always been nice to her. There was definitely something up with this girl.

"Okay, okay, we may not be that close, but I'd really like to be."

"Why?" Mayu looked like she was asked to reproduce a ferret from her pocket when Akiza had asked this; the obvious sign that she didn't get what Akiza was trying to say.

"What do you mean?"

"Why would you want to be friends with me?"

_Aside from your obvious crush on my brother? _Mayu asked herself but decided to keep it to herself. She knew that Akiza was onto her, but she would deny it with all of her heart that there wasn't anything going on between her and Yusei. But why was she so frightened to admit that? It wasn't like Mayu would tear the poor girl's brain open – she in fact would do the exact opposite: she would embrace Akiza into open arms. She would be even happier to call her her sister-in-law **(hint, hint ;D ) **and she knew that the two of them would be closer than sisters or friends...

She knew that Yusei had a crush on said Akiza – from the way that he was concerned about her whenever it appeared for her to be in danger, from the look in his eyes when he stared adoringly into Akiza's glowing orbs, and the way he looked out for her – much more than a friend. Mayu herself was desperate for a boyfriend (since she had been reading romance novels since how long...) but that wasn't important right now. What was truly important was seeing her brother happy, and if Akiza – who Mayu had approved of – was with him, she herself would be happy too.

"I can see why my brother likes you so much," Mayu chuckled as she took another look at her future sister's appearance. She was indeed one of the prettiest girls she had the pleasure of meeting – her fine, rose-coloured hair was rare in this city and it was a treasure to behold. Akiza's eyes were also a rare, almond-shaped, chocolate colour and they could melt anyone who would look into them. Even her angelic complexion was sparkly and natural, and her skin would make other people caress it...

"What?" Akiza asked, even though she heard her the first time. She could see where this conversation was going, and to be honest, she wasn't ready to admit her feelings for Yusei just yet. Especially to his sister, of all people. She was somewhat scared of what her reaction would be, but didn't know whether or not to actually say anything. Talk about awkward.

"Come on, Akiza; don't tell me you haven't noticed the way he gazes adoringly in your eyes. Don't tell me you haven't noticed him caring for you. Don't tell me you haven't noticed him smiling at you like you were the most precious woman in the universe to him," Mayu rolled her eyes, while her grin was widening at the very least. However, she had to try with all her might and power to not laugh. She wasn't that desperate. Actually, Mayu was, but that wasn't the point.

"I did notice him acting... strange lately," Akiza admitted.

"Strange? No. He's GaGa for you, hon and to be honest, I would say you are GaGa for him too." Seriously. Mayu could literally hear Akiza's heart beat practically flying out of her chest, just from the mention of Yusei's name. It was enough to drool over.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Akiza lied, trying all her might to not blush while all the while avoiding eye contact with Mayu. It just became more awkward to talk about her brother in an intimate way with someone like HER for instance. Akiza somewhat told herself that she never deserved Yusei; that he could do so much better than her. Yet at the same time, she felt the urge to just... be with Yusei and that was not because she was a slut (and she wasn't) but because she felt as though Yusei was the only person worth being intimate with...

"What's there to be ashamed of, Akiza? Do you really think I would bite your head off for even thinking to be with my brother in that way?"

"No, it's just... I don't think he likes me back."

"You have a lot to learn about men, sweetheart," Mayu winked amusingly at her, instantly cheering up said girl who won Yusei's heart.

"I know that he's so into you, why not ask him how he feels? Or better yet, just tell him how you feel. He wouldn't judge you. Who knows? Maybe he IS in love with you."

"And you're sure that you are just as experienced with guys?" Akiza snorted, but not before scratching her itchy scalp that she hadn't bothered to wash in the past few days. Looks like she couldn't avoid it forever.

"Are you questioning my knowledge?"

"Are you questioning my questioning of your knowledge?"

About five seconds later, the two young girls began to laugh – finally noticing their mistakes in their questions.

Maybe being friends with Mayu wouldn't be so bad after all...


	19. Nightmares Are The Least of Her Problems

**Nightmares Are The Least Of Her Problems**

_It was dark, cold and foggy. The ground felt soggy, wet and like a cloud – only gray and depressing. There were chills in the air to let Akiza know that there wasn't anyone else around, but at the same time, she had the feeling like someone was stalking her. Just like before. _

_There was no light to guide her this time. There was only eery darkness and the wretched smell of pain and suffering. No matter how many times she would walk, she still felt as though she was stuck in the ground forever – no more chances to do what she wanted to do. _

_It was like she was in hell, only that there weren't any devils to greet her, no corpses to vividly see, and no fires lighting up the room. And it certainly wasn't hot in the room, or wherever Akiza was at the moment. It was ice cold- and Akiza could feel herself growing more and more isolated and alone. She felt abandoned, like no one was going to come for her. She didn't have the sort of feeling that she was going to die, but like she was going to suffer. Akiza felt as though she was in pain right now, and there wasn't anyone to help her get through it. She suddenly wished for Yusei to be here right now... Just thinking about him made her skin crawl colder and colder. But why? What the hell was going on?_

_And then, she heard them. She heard chantings of an ancient voo-doo ritual whisper in the air around her, causing her curiosity and her fear to rise inexplicably. Akiza couldn't tell if they were one voice, or if they were both female and male, but she knew that she could hear them talking in a different language. She didn't understand. Where were they coming from? Underneath her feet it became slimier, more wet and more like silly-putty; since Akiza couldn't move, she literally felt as though she was stuck in a spider web. _

"_Who are you?" Akiza asked, with not so much confidence in her voice as she mustered. Instead, she sounded frightened and like a child – just waiting for their punishment. _

"_What are we... What are we... We are the innocence you have killed..." The voices crackled in pure cruelty, surrounding Akiza; making it impossible for her to think there would be an escape._

"_What?" Akiza had to try her damnedest to swallow the nerves in her throat in order to sound strong and not weak or scared like she was before. Whoever these ghosts were, she couldn't let them scare her. _

"_You have made us all suffer... You have killed us all... You deserve to suffer even more for what you have done," They laughed coldly, like they were much more superior than Akiza could ever be. Suddenly, she knew who they reminded her of. Sayer. The man who always thought he was superior. The man who always thought that Akiza was only there for following orders. The man who used her._

"_I didn't mean to hurt any of you! Please! There must be a mistake," Akiza cried out, not bothering to hold back the frightened tears anymore. She didn't care anymore if anyone else saw her weaknesses. _

"_We do not want your pity. We just want revenge..."_

"_Revenge doesn't solve anything! It won't make things any better for anybody!"_

_All of a sudden, an infuriating pain invaded Akiza's head, pounding and pounding obnoxiously like a Native Pow-Wow drum as loud as it could be. It made Akiza whimper in pain, while clutching said head which was hurting like hell. As a matter of fact, the ghosts in the room laughed amusedly at her – like they were satisfied that she was getting what she deserved. _

_But what did she deserve? Akiza admitted that she had done some terrible things in her life that she wasn't proud of, but did she deserve death? Did she deserve an even crueler fate than the people she destroyed out of hate and bitterness toward the world?_

"_I'm sorry," Akiza whimpered once more, as the pain in her mind continued to cloud every space she had for thinking inside of it. It was unbearable, but she kept telling herself over and over again that she had to be strong. She had to hold her ground for once, instead of letting other people do it for her. Yet, there was a small part of her that wished for Yusei to come and help her. That same part of her wished for him to hold her, to kiss her and protect her. That same part of her wanted to give up, surrender and leave it all burn to the ground. But didn't she do just that when she worked for Sayer?_

"_We do not accept your apology, we just wish to see you suffer, like we once did!" The ghosts chanted over and over again, while inflicting more physical pain – only in her stomach, spleen, kidneys and her chest._

_Akiza coughed furiously, trying to control herself... It felt as though a new fire was lit within her, but it could not be controlled. It couldn't be put out by water, it could only burn for eternity... She didn't think it would hurt this much, but apparently it did. Next thing she knew, blood spewed from her nose, temple and mouth, dripping down her face like there was no tomorrow... Next thing she knew, she saw her arm flare up on and off, on and off for the same amount of minutes... Next thing Akiza knew, everything had stopped. But what she didn't know, was that she fell unconscious..._

"_You are a weak, foolish and impudent girl! You have destroyed thousands of lives, and you care nothing except for yourself!"_

_Akiza started to re-awaken, trying to ignore the blood that had not stopped running from her face of which they dripped onto her clothes... The colour of the blood sustained her, and it made her think of who she was before. She was the Black Rose Witch – she was who she was supposed to be. Nothing could ever change her... Or make her become someone she used to be. She was her, and there was nothing that anybody could do about it._

"_Y-Yusei," She muttered, calling for him for help. For some reason, she didn't have the strength to Psychicly call out to him, but talking to him in the literal sense didn't take as much._

"_You are much weaker than we thought. Counting on someone else to rid your troubles. You are pathetic, weak and a coward. You can't live up to what you have done!"_

_Akiza winced at those words, but she somewhat knew they were true. She was giving up for the moment, trying to regain her strength. But she couldn't. Akiza still felt too weak to do anything about it. For once, all she could do was hide in a corner, feeling ashamed of herself that she got into trouble once more. _

"_Yusei!" She called again, ignoring the negativity and the cruel words that the ghosts have redundantly told her over and over. _

"_He won't save you; you're a freak. You can't even stand up for yourself, yet you have the strength to call for help? You can't even do this yourself?"_

"_**Akiza..."** Wait. Was that Yusei? If that truly was his gorgeous, kick-ass voice, then she was saved after all! She would be held in his arms once again, being protected from the cruel environment that she was isolated in... _

"_Yusei! Yusei!"_

_Unfortunately, there didn't seem to be much of a reply.. Only silence and the laughter of the amused ghosts around her..._

"_NO!" Akiza cried out, hoping that this was nothing more than a nightmare..._


	20. Everyone Has To Face Their Fear Sometime

**Everyone Has To Face Their Fear Sometime**

"Akiza? Are you sure you're okay?" Yusei asked concernedly, as he watched the young woman lying in his bed avoiding his eyes for some reason. She looked... Deathly pale, ghost-like, and it was like she was neither dead or alive. Her creamy complexion wasn't alive like it used to be, and neither was her eyes. They were dull, and completely crushed – like someone intentionally did that. And Akiza was unusually silent. She never was this quiet before. Unless she traumatized by something that happened in her life, which was most likely.

When Yusei Fudo heard those piercing, shell-shocking screams, he thought that she was dying. He thought that someone was causing her such misery, and wanted to put her out of that miserable funk she had since arriving from the hospital. So he left his conversation with Jack, the twins, Crow and Martha behind when he practically flew up the stairs and bounced into his room. Where he saw her suffering. Emotionally. It had taken twenty five minutes to wake her up, and Akiza couldn't listen to reason. Yusei wanted to listen to her and understand what the EXACT problem was, but she didn't say anything. Why was she so frightened? When he tried to touch her, she literally yelped and trembled while struggling to move herself back.

Mayu, who had come to see what the ruckus was all about, told him that she would need time to get used to her surroundings. She told him that she had terrible, frightening and horrible nightmares consistent with her past; Yusei believed Mayu. That would explain all the tremors and the frightened look in Akiza's eyes. The almond chocolate eyes that he came to adore over the past few months that he spent time with her. She was beautiful just the way she was, and Yusei didn't know why she couldn't see that.

Anyway, he had believed her because of the genuine way she talked and the way she was saying it; he knew the two of them had become friends recently – since there wasn't much time to do so when Akiza was in the hospital. But he was glad that Akiza had a female friend; he knew for a fact that making friends with girls was hard for someone like her – a Psychic. But, as the old saying goes, it takes one to know one. Or something like that. The point was, Mayu loved Akiza more as a friend, but as a sister like if they had a falling apart in their relationship.

"I'm fine," Akiza muttered irritably. For once, she just wished that everyone would leave her alone. For once, she had no trouble to go back to her old self, but that was easier said than done. No one knew how scared, angry and emotionless she was right now – those emotions were clouding her mind repeatedly, like they were trying to tell her how she was supposed to be feeling. And right now, she just didn't have a clue. She just wanted to be alone right now, and not crowded with people asking her how she was damn feeling. She was sick of all the attention; even if Yusei was there. She did really like Yusei, and didn't mean any harm toward him, but sometimes, Akiza could only handle so much in front of other people. Being alone and introverted was what she did best some of the time. Why couldn't other people see that? It was like no one cared about what she wanted.

"Akiza, you don't have to hide anything from me. Let me help you, let us all help you." Yusei wasn't by least surprised about her passion, stubborn attitude that she had showed to him. She could try to deny it all she wanted, but Akiza needed help. Yusei wanted to see her happy, glorious and filled with life; but this wasn't the girl that he knew. The girl that he broke free from her misery was not here anymore. She was now horribly sad, filled with angst and had no reason to live. Well, he was going to change all that. Whether if she liked it or not.

"I appreciate it Yusei, I really do, but I can't," Akiza whimpered, feeling tears water up in her eyes. It was one of those times when people made you unintentionally cry your heart out without even noticing. This was one of those times when she had to admit something to make everyone else feel happy. But not her. Was she destined for happiness? She couldn't bear to see Yusei or anyone else hurt anymore. She couldn't think of herself anymore, even when Sayer had threatened her countless times.

Before she knew it, she could feel her bed shift in weight, and she could feel persuasive, strong and familiar protective arms hold her from behind and his chin was placed delicately on top of her head – as if to shield her from everything that was happening in her life.

"Why can't you?" Yusei kissed the top of her head lovingly before tuning in what she had to say.

"Every time I try to sleep, I see his face. I see everything, even the blood. I see the darkness and I always get pulled into it. I'm afraid that I'm going to be the old person I used to be."

"You're beautiful just the way you are, Akiza. There's nothing and I mean nothing that will hurt you anymore."

Akiza had to admit that she felt better admitting her greatest fears – especially her love Yusei (which she had not told who she loved yet, fearing that he would reject her). And she felt more special and loved by Yusei, who had just told her that she was beautiful. She did face self-consciousness when she was young, and especially when her parents disowned her, so hearing those words was like hearing she was going to heaven...

"But I'm afraid," Akiza cried, while cuddling into Yusei's warm chest desperately.

"What are you so afraid of?"

_I'm afraid that you'll leave me, I'm afraid that you're never going to love me and I'm afraid that you'll think of me as nothing more than a freak,_ Akiza told herself, but didn't bother to reply to Yusei's question. She couldn't answer him, even though she had more than enough answers for him. If she had a chance to enter Yusei's brain and read whatever he had on his mind, would she do it? No. Because she was afraid to find out what she was seeking for. She was afraid to face the answers that she may not take so well. That was her true fear.

"I... I can't..."

"It's okay, Akiza you don't have to tell me right now. You can tell me if you're ready, and only if you are ready."

"Thank you, Yusei," Akiza smiled, hoping that Yusei could feel the vibe that she was feeling right now. That she was ready for love...


	21. She Always Liked To Be Extroverted

**She Always Liked Being Extroverted Than Introverted**

**~~ I am so, so, so terribly sorry for the longish update for Metamorphosis; I'm still busy working on music videos for YouTube, I had to plan out my Love University sequel, I had to plan out the rest of She Won't Say She's In Love and of course, I spent an entire week studying for final exams. Yikes! Talk about major pressure ;) **

**Anyway, here's an extra-special, Faithshipping chapter! I hope it fills up for the long amount of time for me not updating it sooner :) ~~**

**:3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3**

For the very first time in Akiza's life, she was bored. She was more than bored – Akiza was simply put exhausted of the same routine over and over again, even though she spent a lot of time with Yusei lately (not that she was complaining).

If Yusei had to learn one thing about Akiza, she just hated spending time indoors – although ironically enough, she spent half of her time indoors when hiding from the rest of the world while working for Sayer.

Now, she wanted to have freedom and now she had it. But what did she want to do with her life? Yes, she wanted Yusei, but she also wanted something else. Not that Akiza wanted to think about things like this now, but she knew that when the time would come, she would have to decide things.

Akiza sighed, rubbing her sore temples – hoping that her latest headache from spending too much time inside would go away. If there was anything that annoyed her more than anything else, it was headaches. She hated being in pain although she used to like dealing pain to others. But she knew better now.

_I can't believe I used to be a person who didn't give a damn about anything, _Akiza thought to herself, instantly flashing back to the time when she loved hating other people just because they didn't care about her.

_I shouldn't have judged everyone out there, even if it had made me feel better at the time._ Akiza felt guiltier than she ever had in her life. Those people didn't deserve her anger and frustration. There were probably more people on Earth that suffered much more depressingly worse things than she had, yet the pain she felt then still left a mark on her heart now. It was her fault that things had turned out the way they have been. It was her fault that she had let Sayer control her every move and let her think what he wanted her to think.

_I should be feeling better about myself, but I feel much worse than I've ever did,_ Akiza silently spoke to herself as tears of anguish slowly ran down her face. That thought was true, however. No matter what she tried to tell herself, the guilt and the sadness still clawed through her heart and soul. She really needed to find something to cheer herself up. Self-motivation has never really helped her in her life. Not even when her parents had deserted her.

"Akiza?"

Speaking of a boy that made her heart flutter, Akiza glanced up to see Yusei leaning against the door after he had closed it.

"What's wrong?" He asked gently and concernedly before sitting next to her with an expectant look on his beautiful tanned face.

At first, Akiza couldn't speak. Her lips tried to move, trying to tell him but her mind was jumbled. She didn't know what to say. Also, it felt as though she didn't want to tell Yusei, but at the same time Akiza desperately wanted to release her pent-up feelings she tried so hard to conceal from everyone else.

"Cat got your tongue?" Yusei smirked, trying hard to make the object of his affections laugh. He just adored it when she giggled, but it was a rare occasion when she had done so.

Akiza moved her lips in an upward motion, silently letting Yusei know that she was starting to cheer up. The sparkle in her almond eyes did it so well too.

"No."

"Then what's wrong?"

"Why is there always something wrong?" Akiza whimpered, slipping under the covers of her bedsheets. Well technically, they were Yusei's bedsheets but she was too upset to realize the current situation.

"Akiza, I really want to help you. It makes me upset to see you upset and I don't want to see you that way. You're beautiful just the way you are," Yusei said calmly, moving closer to the bundle beneath the snow-white sheets.

Akiza could probably blame the heat from staying under the blankets for so long for turning red on her face, but the truth was she was blushing because of what Yusei just said to her.

_He thinks I'm beautiful,_ Akiza told herself before putting on a faint smile. She didn't say anything in retaliation, but she escaped the confines of her blanket to look appreciatively in her crush's eyes. Those cobalt eyes that she loved so much, but she loved Yusei's big heart even more. He knew what words to say to her; he always made her feel better.

"You... think I'm beautiful, huh?" Akiza asked quietly, making sure what Yusei said was what he actually said.

"You're more than that, Akiza," Yusei smiled lovingly towards the said teenage girl and took her hands in his own, " you are the most beautiful and special girl that I've ever met. And that even includes the smile," Yusei winked, making Akiza to giggle before keeping her teenage dreams intact.

"Are you okay?" Yusei asked, seeing the colour of ruby red appearing on her face. He had indeed noticed it before, but he thought it was nothing – she wasn't the type to be flattered very easy. Was she?

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" Akiza reassured Yusei, trying to sound as calm as possible. But in the inside, it felt like her insides were burning up and tearing themselves apart. She had never felt so embarrassed in her life – she was probably turning red at the very moment.

However, Yusei did not look convinced in the very least. Being a huge sweetheart that he was, he raised his hand and placed it gently on top of her forehead – trying to see if she had a fever. Meanwhile, Akiza thought she was going to die from the contact that he had shown her. It had felt so good to have his hand on her forehead, that she didn't want it to stop. She never wanted any of Yusei's touches to stop. Because he brought her comfort when no one else had. Was that enough reasoning?

"Well, then you wouldn't mind if I leave, would you?" Yusei asked, starting to rise up from the bed. But only a nano-second later, he felt a desperate and feminine touch grip his hand, and right then and now Yusei felt her hand tremble.

"Please don't leave," Akiza whispered just loud enough for him to hear. She didn't want to be alone again. She had to deal with that most of her life, and it hurt her heart too much to see Yusei walk away. It reminded her of her previous life when other people refused to help her, thus walking away as if they had more important problems to deal with.

Yusei didn't respond, but he willingly sat back down – enveloping his newest love interest in a passionate embrace; not one of pity, but of comfort and of love. As in, more than a friend.

"Yusei..." Damn it. She was starting to turn red again, but the worst part was that she was feeling warm too.

"How about I stay with you a little while? You really need some sleep," Yusei offered, brushing a stray hair from Akiza's clip to behind her ear.

"Thank you."

And thus, Akiza decided to let loose of all her worries for a while as she snuggled up to Yusei and she hoped that he could tell how she was feeling. She was feeling more than accepted. She felt loved, and that was always a good thing...

**:3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3**

**~~ So how was that? I know it wasn't very long, but I promise you the next one will be... MORE FAITHSHIPPING, HERE WE COME! XD ~~**


	22. They Say It's Suicide

**They Say Meeting Your Boyfriend's Family Is Pure Relationship Suicide**

For once, Akiza could say that she had a refreshing sleep. For once, she could say that she didn't have any stressed-out thoughts on her mind, and for once she could say that there wasn't any negativity clouding her mind. And she could actually tell people that she hadn't had a good night's sleep in the longest time.

She usually woke up to the sun bursting through her curtains, but this time it was different. For once, she actually embraced the golden light warming her skin – protecting her from the cold of the night. But it was for only one reason. Yusei.

Her heart beat in fast anticipation as her mind started to scramble and Akiza's throat started to become dry.

Did he stay with her? Did Yusei keep to his promise? It would certainly be the worst if he didn't. She frowned in disappointed and sighed heavily. Maybe it was too much to ask him to stay with her.

Why would he?

There wasn't any possibility that Yusei was actually interested in her, even though there had been some very clear and obvious signs that he was. But maybe he played this way with all the ladies in his life.

Suddenly, Akiza felt an unfamiliar feeling take hold of her stomach and of her mind. She just felt angry that Yusei was with other girls rather than her. Could she actually be jealous?

She never, ever, ever felt jealous of anybody. She didn't think that it was worth it. But then again, that was a long time ago. When she was with Sayer.

All of a sudden, a pair of sneaky but warm, gentle strong arms quickly threw themselves around her, embracing her in a needy embrace. It felt good to Akiza, and she didn't want it to stop.

"How are you feeling?" Yusei's gruff yet sexy voice whispered, breathing into her ear which obviously felt tortuous rather than pleasure.

"Most people would say good morning," Akiza replied, but at the same time ignoring her friend's question.

"Good morning Akiza."

"Good morning Yusei." She knew that she sounded blank, expressionless, but she didn't care right now. All Akiza wanted to do was sit back in Yusei's powerful arms and don't give a damn about anything else. But she knew that the reality of that happening was slim to none. So much for her plans for today.

"What's wrong?" Yusei asked curiously, definitely noticing his secret crush's behavior.

"I don't know," Akiza answered but the two of them both knew that that wasn't the truth. Although she didn't know what to say to him, really. She didn't know what answer would satisfy him. Did he really want to know what she thought? So that would mean she would have to confess her feelings for him. And Akiza admitted to herself all the time that he would not even feel the same way. She was used to rejection most of her life, and it hurt her every single time that someone did. It was like no one cared about Akiza – as if she was nothing special. And it was true for a while. She always thought of herself that way, but that was until Yusei came along.

And now she could feel her eyes stinging and at the same time they wanted to explode in tears. What would crying accomplish her now? Apart from showing everyone in the world that she was like everyone else, or saying that she was weak. And yet again, she always thought of herself that way. At least until Yusei saved her from the darkness in her heart.

"Hey now, it's okay, it's okay," As if Yusei could feel Akiza's distress – which he could since he's also a Psychic – he immediately tightened his hold on her as he whispered sweet words to her. Did he always say the right thing to everyone?

"I thought that you wouldn't be here when I woke up," Akiza admitted, wiping her tears away from her cheeks. This was embarrassing – crying in the arms of the man she loved. But hey, it could have been worse. She could have been in the arms of the man she despised and treated her nothing more than a slave. Just the thought of that made Akiza scared. Sayer was still out there, and he could return for her any time he wanted to. She was fairly certain that he wouldn't give up on her. He said that to her a few years ago, and Akiza was also sure that he would keep to his promises. Not that she'd believe them again.

"Why would you think that? You know I'd never leave you, Akiza."

"And I'm grateful for that, really I am, but," Akiza trailed off leaving a very confused Yusei scrunching down his eyebrows in said confusion.

"But what?"

"He's going to come back for me," Akiza whispered lowly and calmly as she could, trying to not show her fear of him showing up again. Truthfully, that was her biggest fear – apart from being alone once again.

"I promise that he won't hurt you ever again," Yusei replied, also trying to keep his anger and his other emotions in check. However, he did not notice he was embracing Akiza in a more passionate hug and he didn't notice a slight flush flood over her face.

Instead of feeling comforted by his words like she usually would, Akiza felt guilty for bringing Yusei into this. She was concerned for his welfare, yet he would do anything for her. Would that include dying for her? Normally other teenaged girls would swoon at the thought of having a selfless boyfriend who considered his girlfriend's needs first before his own. She used to dream that way too until her taste of boys changed. And now that Yusei was practically declaring his intent to fight for her, what did that make her feel? Cherished, loved? Yes, but Akiza also felt that he was putting his own life in danger. Just for her. The fact that Yusei would be willing to do that was astonishing to Akiza; no one had ever considered her own wants and needs first.

"Yusei," Akiza blinked her eyes slowly as the name flew pretentiously slow out of her lips, continuing to look into her love's eyes – a brilliant cobalt blue, her new guilty pleasure.

"Hey, Akiza! How you feelin' girl?" The overenthusiastic female voice of Mayu interrupted the love-struck teenagers, and because of that the intense moment of Akiza wanting to kiss Yusei had ended.

She could feel herself flooding herself with disappointment. Her smile was starting to fade away and started to feel like it was a forced one, since the pain in her cheeks were almost unbearable.

"I'm feeling... okay, I guess," Akiza gave her new friend a smile in acknowledgment as she escaped the confines of Yusei's bed and into the doorway.

"Everyone was so worried about you. Especially about what happened," Mayu blabbered, not realizing the pained and pale expression on Akiza's face. Her almond eyes were sparkling with regret and so much emotion, Mayu had noticed that she had struck a chord.

"I'm sorry, I really shouldn't have said that," Mayu apologized, wiping a stray piece of onyx hair behind her ears.

"No, it's okay. You just took me by surprise is all."

"Oh! By the way, you haven't met everyone yet. Come on, let's go downstairs," Mayu grabbed Akiza's arm tightly, desperately wanting her friend to meet her family.

_What did I get myself into?_ Akiza thought before heading downstairs to finally meet the people who raised Yusei. Family.

"Who is this pretty young woman?" Martha asked, immediately noticing the red-headed beauty who stole Yusei's heart. Nope, as you can tell, she didn't give up on the concept of love and was still into the idea of the two of them being together (no matter what anybody had said on the matter).

"This is Akiza – Yusei's girlfriend," Mayu butted in and made the introductions, although instead of making things helpful to Akiza, she blushed so furiously of embarrasment, Akiza made no comment to deny or confirm the news.

"Pleased to meet you," Akiza forced a small smile as she quietly spoke to the woman that was like Yusei's mother over the years.

When she first heard of this Martha woman, Akiza was scared. She knew that most mothers were protective if their children started dating someone that they never knew. She was mostly scared because she didn't know what Martha would think of her. Akiza was the Black Rose Witch – most people hated her when she used to be that person. Now what did she think of her now?

"Pleased? Honey, I'm happy to see you! I always wanted to meet Yusei's new girlfriend, but knowing him, he probably wanted to keep it a secret," Martha winked, making Akiza feel slightly less pressured into keeping up an awkward conversation with her. Yet her curiosity piqued when Martha said he wanted to keep this a secret. Was he embarrassed of her? Not that this is the time to think of the matter, but it somewhat hurt her to know that he didn't want this to go into the open. Even if they were dating.

"We're not dating," Akiza quickly replied.

"That's what Yusei said, but look at him now. He couldn't stop talking about you last night," Martha sipped her morning coffee as she sat down on one of the kitchen chairs.

"What?"

"It's true, my dear. I know that he's deeply in love with you," Martha smiled, as if she remembered the time she was in love.

"He doesn't love me that way, we're just friends," Akiza said disappointingly as she also sat down across from Martha.

"Love makes you think that way, don't it?"

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that maybe he's too shy to make a move on you. You are beautiful, Akiza and I wouldn't want Yusei to date anyone else, would you?"

Akiza gulped. She admitted that she was jealous of her first crush to date someone else; she would be devastated and not to mention angry at herself for not telling him how she felt. That was another thing that Akiza feared. She feared that he would not like her back.


	23. It's A Sunday Date

**There's Nothing Better Than A Date On A Sunday Afternoon**

**~~ I am deeply sorry for not updating this story for so long! I have a medical condition and I need to go to the hospital some times or other, so please forgive me! And not to mention that I have dyed my hair and trimmed off some of my hair LOL! :) Please keep reading and reviewing! I love you always... ~~**

**:3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3**

"Akiza, Akiza, Akiza. We all know that you love him; I mean, what could be so hard for you to ask Yusei out?" Mayu shook her head in phony disappointment as she and her new friend were discussing the aspects of Akiza's love life in Mayu's bedroom.

Akiza sighed. She didn't really feel like talking about this. Yusei. She was in love with her friend's brother, and it would be extremely awkward if she pursued a relationship with Yusei.

It was two days after Akiza met Martha and not too long after she happened to meet Jack, Crow and the twins Leo and Luna. Jack was probably short for Jackass and he wasn't the most friendliest person to befriend amongst the group, but Akiza was polite just the same. When she met Crow, yes, she had doubts of his "lecherous" personality (or more like pathetic flirting) but Akiza had come to appreciate his wit and fundamental sarcasm. Leo and Luna were probably the closest to being Akiza's siblings – they were sweet, kind and they could come up with a good joke or two. Anything that would make Akiza feel more comfortable with everyone. And even Martha was the mother figure in the household – she had a warmth glowing positive and loving, and it made Akiza feel more than accepted and even her sense of humour was another reason Akiza liked her so much.

Even though she felt as though she was going to be hated and feared, that didn't seem to be the case. Akiza still felt paranoid now and then; wondering if they actually hide who they were and won't show their true colours later on. But that doubt was put to rest once Yusei gave her the most beautiful smile. Not of pity, but of friendship and kindness.

"What?" Akiza yawned, more or less listening to the conversation that Mayu was trying to initiate. Not that she didn't want to listen to her, but there were some things that she didn't want to know about.

"Girl, we all know it. You know it. Yusei's the one for you and you are the one for Yusei."

Akiza blinked slowly, processing this information. If this was true, then why wouldn't Yusei have made a move? She knew that Mayu would ask her something like this, and fortunately she was prepared. Unfortunately though, Akiza didn't know anything that would assure her that Yusei was in love with her; she pursed her lips in disappointment as she realized that fact.

"And you know all of this how?"

Mayu rolled her eyes in slight frustration; Mayu had always had a feeling that Akiza would be a stubborn one – who would deny anything going on between her and Yusei. But luckily for said stubborn girl, Mayu was there to help her figure out her feelings. She knew that Yusei was in love with Akiza, but at the moment, she was stuck with Akiza right now.

"I'm a Psychic, sweetie – it's not that hard to figure out."

Akiza sighed, secretly hitting herself for forgetting that fact. In fact, what was the point in lying to Mayu? She was one of those people that hardly ever gave up on a subject, no matter what it was, and really wanted the best for everyone. If only she could have contained that piece of selfless personality a few years back.

"Okay, fine, I love Yusei," She admitted, finally letting her secret roll off the tip of her tongue.

"But..." Mayu trailed off, curious as to what Akiza was planning to say next.

"It's just that I'm only a friend to him and that's all he'll ever see me as."

"Is that it?" Mayu scrunched her face up in disappointment. She was kind of expecting something that had more drama and more confusing reasons to it, but this wasn't as half as bad as Mayu came across in her lifetime.

"Well yeah," Akiza replied, wondering why her new friend was looking disappointed. She wondered if she was a type of girl to withdraw gossip and drama from someone else, or if she was just the type to be interested in drama but not doing anything remotely about it without a happy face on.

"Just ask him to do something with you. It's not that hard," Mayu replied, secretly thinking to herself that she will definitely do something about Yusei.

"It is for me," Akiza said quietly, remembering the fact that she never once had a boyfriend. She went over this before – they were too scared or too self-aware of what Akiza really was. A monster. They never thought she was pretty; they never once asked her out, nor actually took the time to find out more about her. Friends were not so easier to make either, so she had built herself a wall of stone around her, preventing anyone from hurting her again.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you or anything." Mayu could honestly tell that she had broken Akiza's confidence – or what was left of it – from the look in her eyes and the way her skin paled in anxiousness.

From what Mayu had heard of Akiza a few months back, she was one of Domino City's fierce monsters who wreaked havoc upon the city for fun, or if there was another motive involved. But she didn't know that Akiza was self-consious of herself and that she was merely under someone else's control and was manipulated to do whatever he had wanted. Because he had lied. Because he was the one who was truly evil. Was that why Akiza was afraid of seeing someone? Was it because she was used to being hurt? If that was the case, then Mayu can somewhat understand what she was going through. She herself went through something like this a few years back; the only thing was, Akiza had no other people to help her. No friends. Until now.

Mayu knew what it felt like – to have no friends, having people despise you because you can do things that no other child could, and being discouraged from making friends with other people; just for the sake of being different. Yet, Mayu had to put on a facade to hide her past. She never once wanted to think about whatever had happened to her because the things she had done in the past, Mayu had regretted. Thus she was scarred somewhat for a few years before she started to embrace the past and look forward to the future.

"It's okay." Akiza wasn't lying when she said this; whenever Yusei was around, it was like HE was the one to take all the pain away every time. Not that Akiza would use him for that, but he was one of the only people that could make her happy. Safe. Loved.

"He wouldn't reject you, Akiza. You're a beautiful girl. Hell, when I first saw you, I thought you were even more gorgeous than me," Mayu giggled, recalling the time when they sought out each others' power on the other sides of town.

Akiza couldn't help but blush as Mayu said this. Never once did another girl her age tell her that she was pretty just the way she it – Akiza didn't find it easy to make friends with girls (she couldn't deal with the cat fights and the drama). So when she heard Mayu saying she was beautiful, Akiza took it as more than a compliment – it was an honour.

"So does that mean you'd go out with him?" Mayu snickered before she got a playful slap on the arm by Akiza.

"But where would we go?" Akiza wasn't afraid to ask this question – she really had no clue on how to please a boy in any form of entertainment, etc. She hoped that Mayu wouldn't tease her on her lack of knowledge on the subject.

"The Domino Park – don't worry, it's quite a romantic spot," Mayu explained, blinking her blue eyes slowly as her friend still looked very confused.

Akiza was sort of convinced that Yusei would not reject her advances, but she was only scared that she would do something to screw it up somehow.

**:3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3**

It turns out, that on Sunday afternoons, the weather would be perfectly perfect for dates outside. The sun would be hot, but not too warm, the clouds would be puffy and white enough to look as though they were wanted, and the sky was shining an ocean blue. In Akiza's words, the day was perfect. Although there were voices popping up in her head, telling her what to do on the date. For example, currently she was hearing Mayu saying that she should hold his hand. However, Akiza never held a guy's hand before, so it was a little harder than saying she would do it.

"Akiza, are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" Akiza reassured Yusei, glancing into his cobalt blue eyes before looking at his lips for some time and back into his eyes. What was the matter with her? She couldn't have the urge to kiss him now. Could she?

Yusei, not looking very convinced, decided to keep his rational concern of his crush to himself.

He could say he was surprised when Akiza asked him to go on a date with her, and Yusei accepted it without even thinking. Not that he regretted his decision, but he knew that this would make her happy. Then there was the fact that his sister basically yelled at him to confess his own feelings for Akiza – and it took more than an hour to admit it within his mind. And Yusei even promised Mayu that he would tell Akiza that he loved her, but now he felt terribly nervous and doubtful to even consider doing that. Although, Yusei's doubts were eliminated from his mind when he saw what Akiza was wearing – a bright, sunshine dress eccentuating her curves that end up to her knees, a short-sleeved pink cardigan that covered her chest area very conservatively and even her simple snow-white sandals did wonders to Akiza's body. Feelings of more than just a simple crush began to overwhelm him before he blushed and looked away.

"So did you want to get some ice cream?" Akiza asked, unaware of Yusei checking her out in her new clothes that Mayu had bought for her.

"Sure," Yusei smiled, nodding his head. Akiza smiled back in return, letting the sparkle return to her eyes knowing that she was happy with his response.

"Just wait here, and I'll go get the ice cream," Akiza offered, nearly tripping on a nearby rock as she fastened her pace to the nearest ice cream cart in the park.

_I can't believe this is actually happening! _Akiza screamed in her head as she calmly walked toward the cart. She always had the feeling that Yusei would accept graciously, and that he had more than friendship on his mind, but Akiza was too scared to even ask him about it. Considering this was her first ever date with a boy, Akiza was doing well, and it made her happier and happier to know that Yusei would rather spend time with her than another girl who is competing for his affections. She only knew this because Crow was talking about this one girl who liked Yusei in such a way. At the time, Akiza felt a little jealous, but her consience told her that there wasn't anything to worry about, and so did Martha and Mayu.

She had to give her gratitude to Mayu – if it weren't for her, then Akiza would never have gone on the date with Yusei. She wouldn't have had the courage to ask him to do so if it weren't for Mayu's self-confidence talks.

The only thing she had to worry about now was telling Yusei how much she really meant to him. Akiza was afraid to mess it up somehow – this was her first time after all, so she had no real experience. She never felt so strongly about a boy before, so she didn't really know what to do. Technically, Mayu did tell her what she could do, but it wasn't like Akiza could apply it to her own situation as if it is that easy. The fact that she had known him for this much of time and that she started to have feelings for him was incredible. In Akiza's mind, she first thought that she was acting desperate for company.

"And who might you be?" A grimy, unpleasant voice shattered into Akiza's sub-conscious, causing her to fall out of her daydream.

She frowned. Akiza didn't really have the patience to deal with anybody right now – she was on a date for crying out loud!

Akiza sighed. She looked up with a bored expression on her face to the man who bumped into her, and at first impressions, he didn't look very friendly. His eyes were a cloudy gray and they looked more miserable than anyone else that Akiza had seen in her life. He obviously worked out at the gym, but what she didn't take into account was that he had more muscle under his black sweat-shirt. The first vibe that she had of this guy was that he was trouble. She obviously didn't see anymore of what he had looked like, because he somewhat frightened her.

"N-no-one," Akiza replied nervously, feeling the nerves take over her stomach and her confidence.

However, this man did not leave things alone. Akiza felt herself burning up and feeling more angry and insulted; the guy was looking up and down – taking in her figure. She wouldn't mind if it was Yusei, but since it wasn't, it felt disgusting and crude to ever consider.

"Have I ever seen you before, honey?" The man smiled, but it wasn't one of those sweet smiles Akiza had seen from Yusei's friends – it was creepy, masochistic and disturbing. It made Akiza feel more anxious as to what he would do to her.

"No," Akiza stated boldly, deciding to take her confidence up a notch by stepping around him. Unfortunately, as much as this guy was made up of bulk, he was quick. He blocked her path – grabbing onto her arm with as much force as he could muster.

"Where do you think you're going, sweetie?"

Instead of feeling like she should be angry at him, Akiza felt more like her confidence and self-control was slipping away at his touch. She couldn't stop him because that meant she would turn into the old girl she used to be; and she knew that she didn't want to be her old self.

"Somewhere that includes her boyfriend, and you certainly aren't if you are holding her like that," Yusei stated coldly, starting to feel angry.

"Yusei?" Akiza started to blush; she was surprised that Yusei would call himself her boyfriend, and that would mean that he liked her that way. And she was also shocked that Yusei would stand up for her like this – very rarely in her old life would there be people to stand up for her against people like this.

"And who do you think you are? You're nothing but a scrawny kid wanting to play with the big boys," the man scoffed, looking at his challenger's figure.

Before he knew it, Yusei had gently placed an arm around Akiza's waist, causing her to blush from his touch. And before anyone else could speak of this action, Yusei pulled her arm from the man, soon after placing himself in front of Akiza as if to defend her.

"Am I a big boy now?" Yusei snarled, sounding quite possessive but not enough to lose his temper. Akiza, knowing only one side of his personality, didn't even want to think about what would happen if he did lose his temper. Never once did she see him snap at something. Now, she thought that she could not get him angry – it was like he had two personalities. She had never seen him this way, obviously, but did that mean that dating him would be worth it?

The man did nothing but grunt in retaliation as he walked away grumpily without looking back.

"Are you okay, Akiza?" Yusei asked sweetly before looking at her injured arm. He narrowed his eyes at the sight; Akiza's delicate arm was now showing bruises of the coldest of colours, and Yusei felt instant regret that he couldn't have stopped the man from hurting her.

"I'm fine, Yusei," Akiza said quietly. But before she knew what was happening, she realized that he was holding it ever so gently... Rubbing it with a smooth touch which made Akiza blush (again, not a surprise). It felt so good... She didn't want it to stop.

"So what kind of ice cream do you want? I'll buy," Yusei offered, giving one of his sweetest smiles.

"Strawberry – it's my favourite," Akiza smiled back, knowing that she could not convince Yusei that she would pay.

"Mine too."


	24. Nightmares Are Not Worth Mentioning

**A Nightmare Is Not Worth Mentioning**

**~~A/N: Sorry guys for interrupting the story, but there's a few things we really need to discuss. And yes, by "we" I mean "myself", LOL xD. **

**Anyway, first off is Yusei's heritage – him being a Doom Psychic; It is a major part in this story, and I know I haven't mentioned it much, but there's a purpose to everything I write in this story, you know ;). The fact that this story is almost half-way over, we're definitely going to see the romance bloom quickly between Yusei and Akiza. Speaking of which, if you guys were expecting a lemon, be patient! There will be one in due time and by due time, I mean the opportune moment. **

**Second off, I plan to write in more Sayer – he's not even close to being finished with Akiza yet; and who knows what else he has in store?**

**And thirdly, I may not update as quickly anymore – maybe once every few weeks. I'm sorry – I've become way too busy with personal things in my life, and plus there are times when I reach author's block, so please forgive me! ~~**

**:3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3**

_Cold. That was all Yusei Fudo could remember, and that was all he could feel at this moment..._

_It was like the past was happening all over again, only much, much more painful and much more real..._

_At first Yusei was reluctant to believe this was happening; every five or ten minutes he was being absorbed into a different dimension, and he could have sworn that they all led to somewhere more terrifying than the previous destination. _

_Currently, Yusei felt less cold and more confused – just where was he right now? He was only feeling this way because this dream was actually... pleasant. _

_It was not cold, dark, gloomy or depressing – in fact, it was quite the opposite. Yusei was standing in the midst of a bright, beautiful, glorious meadow with the sun shining happily over the healthy and lustrous green grass that grew wild in height. There were children blowing bubbles, and they didn't care less that their perfectly ironed Sunday clothes were getting dirty from the bugs that were invading them. In fact, even the wind was in a good mood – it wasn't a grumpy, freezing cold that liked to inflict pain and fear upon the people; all it was doing was blowing the leaves on the ground with a gentle, soft, warm breeze in a calm motion. The birds were chirping a song, the clouds in the sky were puffy and proud, and not dark and gray as Yusei would have thought they would have been in his last few dreams. _

_He knew this was a dream, apart from the falling into other dimensions. Simply because there were far too many happy people. _

_Don't get him wrong – Yusei loved seeing young, joyous worry-free people; but because times were rough and dark right now, Yusei kind of thought it was difficult to believe that the scent of evil and greed in the air had no match against positivity. _

_Before Yusei could think about peace any further, something inside of him just snapped... His heart began to pump faster, his blood started to boil, and even his breathing went jagged and uneven... Just what the hell was happening to him? _

_Every notion and idea he had against humankind was forgotten. Anger took over his conscience and his body was controlled by hatred and despair..._

_Before Yusei could even think about what he was doing, he felt his eyes going blood-thirsty red. His hands were pumped into fists of the beating up variety; and his body started to walk..._

_His normal aura wouldn't attract most people, but the way he was steaming up, people would become naturally afraid of him. Instead of a sky blue colour, it turned out to be a misty, onyx coloured one – and it started to spread deadly fast like a virus to people who didn't have the disease..._

"_Yusei?"_

_**Akiza?** Yusei's conscience, at least, the part of himself that he could control, asked – wondering if it really was her. But to him, she did not look frightened like the children and their parents. She looked determined, loving and caring... Everything that he ever wanted in a girl..._

_Her rosy red hair was waving wildly in the wind, but to Yusei, she was beautiful. She was still wearing her Sunday dress, which was the same colour as the sun before it began to hide into the clouds in an act of fear; and to him, she looked perfect... Even her complexion was Geisha-like and it looked smooth and silky enough for him to caress with his own fingertips. But he couldn't, much to his dismay._

_She walked two steps in front of him – unaware of everyone else running for dear life. She didn't care if the normal, peaceful weather turned into havoc. She didn't care if Yusei couldn't reply back to her. As long as he was fighting. For him. And for her..._

"_Yusei, can you hear me?" Akiza asked once again calmly, but as she said this, Yusei's body began to shake uncontrollably. _

_**Akiza, stay away from me!** Yusei screamed; but it was no use. Akiza still walked slowly toward him, determined to set him free..._

_**No!** _

_And that was it.. The moment when Yusei's world came crashing down... He raised his hand quickly and shot his power at her – like he had no care in the world... Like he had no regard for anyone else, except for himself. _

_Yusei wanted to cry when he saw the look on her face.. She looked more than frightened. She was devestated. Not even her own powers could protect her from Yusei's attack..._

_And even then, Yusei still had no control over his body when her body immediately fled to the ground. Completely lifeless._

_Tears formed in his eyes, and the numbness Yusei felt when he was being manipulated was gone. He knew what he had to do..._

_**What have I done?** Was what he had asked himself over and over again. His heart was being crushed into thousands of pieces, and it was his fault. He would take the blame for the damage he had caused..._

_Yusei immediately ran towards Akiza's dead body, and held her in his arms. She felt... cold. Freezing, deathly cold. The kind of temperature when you knew that your loved one was gone._

_Even then, his cries turned into painful sobs. He lost the one who he had truly loved, and it was because of him that she was dead. _

_His heart stopped beating. Yusei didn't have a damn about anyone else in the world anymore; the one reason for him living was gone..._

**:3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3**

In a desperate, needing moment to rid himself of the nightmare, Yusei flipped his eyes open – like he was losing air, like he did not have enough air to breathe. His whole body was on fire; yet at the same time, he felt as though he was drowning. And in truth, he felt the same in his cruel nightmare as he did now – devastation, desperate, cold, depressed and sorrowful.

Yusei let the fresh air pass through his lips in order to get to his lungs; he had to be honest, he was scared. He was scared that the events from what had just occurred would turn into reality, and Yusei had not once thought about how powerful he really was.

Being a Psychic was shocking to say the least – and he was somewhat frightened by the thought that he couldn't be able to control himself. Was this what Akiza felt every time she went through a rough time?

"Akiza..." Yusei murmured, instantly remembering that she was safe. His heart slowed down to a nurturing rhythm, and he was glad. He couldn't afford to lose her. He never did want to lose her again to the darkness, which was the temptation that Akiza had admitted to him once before.

He knew he had to admit something here. Ever since his and Akiza's date, if he could call it that, his feelings toward her grew immensely. Yusei's concern for her had risen drastically, and even her beauty was enough to hypnotize him for the longest of times. Even her sympathy and her knowledge of psychic powers were enough to get the two of them closer together, and Yusei was more than relieved to have her by his side...

Just the thought of her made him calm down. His body was still somewhat shaken up after the dream, but in the emotional sense, Yusei was starting to relax.

He knew that his recently found Psychic powers would trigger these dreams in an attempt to release them. But Yusei knew he had a seal to hold them back – even his twin sister confirmed it. However, when it came to destroying said seal, he had no clue as to how to do that – not even his expert sister Mayu knew, as she said before.

But to some extent, Yusei had to think positive – none of his full potential would be released into the public, injuring people every second. And he had to come to the conclusion that he could lose his self-control, his pride, his self-esteem and his beliefs just because he couldn't reign himself. And he only learned of his ancestry a few weeks back when he and Akiza started to hang out.

And he somewhat didn't believe Mayu when she told him that she was his twin sister separated at birth; because it was too much for him to handle. Because he was raised on Earth – raised in a normal, human family that knew nothing about Yusei. And he didn't even know himself anymore sometimes.

A sharp, non-friendly pain entered Yusei's head, immediately putting an end to his thinking.

He groaned in pain as he laid his head back on the pillow, but that didn't mean that he was going to go back to sleep.

After all, Yusei could have another nightmare again; he had been dreaming them for the past couple of weeks since his and Akiza's date – and to be quite honest, Yusei had been too busy to acknowledge his feelings for Akiza at that time. He was busy building a new engine for his duel runner; and that was his top priority at that time. Yusei felt more than horrible to find out that Akiza wanted to hang out with him some more, but they couldn't because of Yusei's hectic work schedule. His heart had been crushed brutally at that time, but over time he slowly got over it.

He was planning to ask her out – he had promised himself that, ever since that Yusei had just admitted that he was in love with her. As in, more than a friend.

After their date, Mayu had immediately rushed him into his room to talk to him; to give him advice. She said that she knew that Yusei liked her, and that he should pull the strings – that Yusei should be dominant. At the time, however, Yusei did nothing more than blush; but he did promise her that he would hang out with Akiza again. And Yusei intended to keep to his word. He didn't want to lose Akiza after all; he had lost his sister once, and now that the two of them were together again, there was no way that Yusei would intend to mess up their relationship.

"Akiza," Yusei rolled her name off his lips, savoring the taste of what was to come later on. He wanted to kiss her so badly after their date, but things had become... a little awkward, so Yusei had distracted himself.

But things were going to change...


	25. Girl Likes Boy, Vice Versa

**Girl Likes Boy, Boy Likes Girl But Said Boy Is Too Chicken To Say So...**

"So, how did your date go?" Mayu wiggled her ebony eyebrows, sat down beside her friend – who looked like she was doing more than daydreaming, and slighly elbowed her in the shoulder to get her attention.

Mayu could sense that something was wrong with Akiza; she knew that Akiza wouldn't be able to lie, or try to deny anything. Yet there was a sense of continuity that her date had gone very well, since there was a sparkling smile permanently placed on her lips, and that her eyes also shone with excitement. So Mayu couldn't really tell what went wrong... Until now – which she was planning to ask said friend.

"It went fine," Akiza admitted before curling up against her bedpost and flipped the page to her latest romance novel, which was her current favourite at the moment.

"That's all? No juicy details of any sort? No kiss?" Mayu prodded, somewhat disappointed that Akiza would consider replying this as an answer.

Akiza had to say that she had expected this to happen – so she knew she had to play this the smart way. She didn't want anyone else to interfere with her love life, so it was kind of hard keeping her thing for Yusei a secret from everyone else in his life.

"He stood up for me," Akiza retorted, but not after smiling just at the thought of her lover being there for her as a hero... Defending her honour...

"Girl, you're gonna have to do better than that," Mayu giggled, but she knew that she had accomplished something; she got Akiza to admit that there was at least one highlight of her date.

Raising a petite eyebrow, Akiza scoffed. Man, she didn't think that Mayu would be this stubborn to wanting to know everything in Akiza's life. Whether if it was for the reason that she's a Psychic or just that she's interested in Yusei, Akiza didn't know. "Okay, okay," she laughed, putting her book away – unfortunately, for the time being, but she knew she had plenty of time reading it later.

"We were walking in the park, and I suggested we get ice cream," Akiza began, but the interruption of Mayu had delayed the story.

"Ooh, let me guess – Yusei's a strawberry fan right?"

Rolling her eyes in annoyance, and in the meantime also trying to fight off an embarrassed blush, Akiza ignored her, "And so I offered to pay, which led to a heated argument."

"Did you make up for it by making out?"

Akiza sighed heavily – letting her friend know that she was irritated with Mayu; and eventually, Mayu pantomimed shutting her lips from speaking ever again which made Akiza relax.

"Anyway, when I got to the ice cream stand, there was this guy. And then he started to flirt with me; trust me, this is one guy you don't want to see. He was big, tall, dark, creepy and just... critically insane. I didn't have a good feeling about him. And so when I told him I didn't want to be with him, he just grabbed me."

"Which arm?" Mayu was incredibly interested in the story now; and she somewhat knew who Akiza was talking about. His name was Jaxx and he was the leader of a world-wide phenomenon that perished the world of Psychics, and Doom Psychics alike. Nearly half of the Psychics were slaughtered thanks to the practices of Jaxx and the methods he used to get information; and Mayu wondered if he was working for someone that fit all those requirements that Akiza told her.

"The one with the mark," Akiza showed Mayu her arm which still had bruises – which were developing into a darker shade of purple.

"Oh my God, are you alright?"

"Yeah, it still hurts though but I think I'll be fine." To be honest, Akiza didn't realize that she felt... exhausted after the attack. One, her powers told her that something was definitely up with this guy and two, she was too well of hiding her pain over the years, it just covered up until now.

"Go on with your story," Mayu replied suspiciously. She didn't exactly believe Akiza, but she knew better than to draw up bad memories – instead, she chose to listen to Akiza's story.

"Anyway, Yusei popped in and out of nowhere and he saved me, thankfully." There was no point fighting off the blush now – even Mayu knew that Akiza had a real thing going on for him.

"And he told the guy to back off... I don't know, the way he said it was incredibly sexy," Akiza didn't even know what she was saying – since she was daydreaming about the date...

"That's when I knew that I was falling in deeper love with Yusei."

_Yeah, I know you do,_ Mayu thought to herself. She knew she could trust her powers when her mind was telling her that Yusei and Akiza belonged together. At first, she was a little bit skeptical – since she heard of Akiza's black rose reputation at that tournament months and months ago. It took a little bit of thinking and time before Mayu came around. Since then, Mayu was still hellbent on getting the two of them together; she knew Yusei needed to be happy, since everything in his world was going to fall apart later on... And Akiza needed happiness and company, especially of what she went through – which Mayu can sympathize as well.

"Anyway, after that, we just had some ice cream, we talked and we pretty much headed back on his duel runner," Akiza, realizing that she had revealed too much of her daydream to Mayu, shook her head and focused on the task at hand.

"Don't you have your own?"

"No – my guess is because I don't feel like I have what it takes to be a Turbo Dueler."

"Why not? Don't you want to be by Yusei's side?"

Akiza bit her lip. Mayu did have a point – maybe the best thing to do was connect with him on a personal level; find something in common with Yusei.

"Yeah... but," Akiza trailed off – feeling much less confident to talk about her feelings than she did before.

"But what?"

"I'm not going to fit in."

Mayu knew exactly what she was talking about; when Mayu was a child, people could mock her for being a freak. For doing things that ordinary, normal and sane people couldn't. Her self-esteem was lowered every time she got shot down by children her own age who didn't allow her to play with them.

Was this what Akiza was feeling like?

"I hear you. Sometimes I feel the same way."

"What do you mean?"

"When I was a kid, I never got along with anybody," Mayu answered hesitatingly, looking onto the floor and avoided Akiza's curious gaze. "Everyone made fun of me because I was different than them. No one wanted to play with me. No one wanted to date me, yet alone kiss me. I was just a freak. At least, according to them."

Akiza, feeling a familiar feeling, wanted to empathize with her. She wanted to comfort Mayu – knowing that she wasn't the only one out there in the universe who felt deserted and abandoned. The worst of all was that they hated her; because she had more power than anyone else. And no one gave her a chance.

"Does Yusei know?"

"No. He doesn't." Flinching at the harshness of Mayu's tone, Akiza slid back a few centimeters. "I'm sorry, but it's true."

"Why don't you want him to know?"

"Because we've just reconnected. He'll feel much worse that I had to go through something like that; besides, I'm not even sure if he's ever been through it."

Mayu's explanation was simple enough – she just simply wished to protect her brother. She wanted to protect him from the harsh disadvantages of being a Psychic – especially a Doom; even Akiza knew that. But there was one thing that Mayu had that Akiza hasn't; a sibling. But, Mayu could possibly be Akiza's sister – or at least, she felt a vibe that they share a lot more in common than one could possibly think. It was like Akiza was the sister that Mayu never had.

Akiza, feeling generous, patted Mayu on the back before rubbing it tenderly.

"Thanks," Mayu felt the urge to cry; she had never once felt it in over three years, only because she wanted to find her older brother so badly. She put a barrier around herself immune to being a scared, lonely girl. But it only stayed that way until recently when they've connected.

"It's okay," Akiza pulled in Mayu for a hug, and also wanted to cry too after Mayu started to shed tears...

**:3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3**

"Mayu? What are you doing out here all alone?"

"Hey, Yusei," Mayu greeted her twin brother – who, thankfully, interrupted her train of thought.

She thought she was going to be calming herself down after the mini-episode with Akiza – and was surprised by it; Mayu never once cried in three years. Because she was determined. Determined to find her brother because she had a feeling that he was still alive. And now that Mayu had found her way back to him, there was nothing else to do except bond with him. But it would be harder to do than she thought; she had focused on one part of her life just to find him.

She thought looking at the stars with a cool gaze would help her find the answers to her life-long questions. Truthfully, they did give her a peace of mind which made it easier for her to be strong in front of Yusei.

"What's wrong?" Yusei stood beside his sister, who looked eery and sorrowful for a reason; he thought that Mayu would have been happy that they have reunited. He knew that he was – even if he was shocked to say the least that he had a sister.

"Nothing."

"I want to help you, just like you helped me find out who I am," Yusei, not glancing once in his sister's direction, looked interestedly into the stars which shone brightly with a promise of beauty.

"Do you say this to everyone you meet?" Mayu giggled. "Even Akiza?"

Now it was Yusei's time to blush furiously, and not to mention the fact that he was now speechless; what was there to say in front of Mayu?

"She really likes you, you know."

"What?"

"I've seen the way she looks at you," Mayu replied calmly before looking back at her brother.

"How do you feel about her?"

Yusei hesitated. "I think she has the most gorgeous smile I've seen."

"And?"

"She's beautiful just the way she is, and I don't know if she's seen it yet."

Mayu looked on cautiously; she also knew how pretty Akiza was, and after hearing some of the story of her life, she also had a feeling that Akiza was self-conscious about herself. If only she knew how pretty she really was.

"Are you going to ask her out?"

Yusei made no attempt to reply.

"Okay, I get it – I'm invading your personal bubble. But just think about it – who would you rather see with Akiza? Sayer or yourself?" And just like that, Mayu had disappeared, leaving Yusei to think over her words...

**:3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3**

Something was wrong. Something was not right. But what was it? Akiza, feeling weak, knew that there was someone who was not welcome entering her mind – taking over her body.

Lying down on her bed in an attempt to feel better, she breathed in and out. No matter what she had tried in the past ten minutes, Akiza felt herself weaken every moment. Just what was going on?

Even keeping herself awake was draining her energy; all she felt was the urge to sleep in the darkness forever...

_No. I've got to be strong,_ Akiza motivated herself, pushing herself off the bed and toward the door, but it was reckless and it was no use... Because there was something, or someone, blocking the door.

_Who's that?_ Akiza thought, curious and angry at the same time.

An evil presence radiated from the shadow, and Akiza immediately knew who it was. He laughed psychotically as he grabbed her petite body and threw her harshly down on her bed – with no regard to her welfare.

What had happened after that, Akiza had no clue. She was fading in and out of consiousness... She had to repeat the same question over and over again in her mind.

_What's... happening to me?_ She felt the urge to cry, and so she allowed herself to. Even though shedding tears wouldn't help Akiza in this situation, it would give her a reassurance that she was still a strong person.

But even then, her strength was vanishing – and she was left with nothing but a crumbled pile of broken hope... But there was one person who always had hope...

_Yusei..._

**:3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3**

**~~ So what do you think is happening to Akiza? Well, it's not really hard to guess who is doing it – but it would amuse me if you sent in your opinions. So please – don't be afraid to tell me what you think of the chapter! Thanks :) ~~**


	26. You Found Me & I Found You

**You Found Me, And I Found You**

**~~ I am sorry for the lack of updates; school doesn't leave me with much time for anything else, I've got music/vocal lessons, and writer's block has hit me hard. But, I hope this will make up for the dangerous cliffhanger I left the previous chapter! Please continue to review – if you do, I'll update faster :) Plus, I'll throw in a dozen cyber cookies LOL. ~~**

**:3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3**

Darkness. That was all Yusei Fudo felt, saw and heard, and what he had remembered. A darkness that consumed his mind, his memory and it filled Yusei's body with an unexplainable pain that he didn't foresee. What the hell happened?

His physical being felt as though he was being tortured; Yusei's head was about to cave in on itself because of how the laceration was building up too fast. His legs felt as though they were being torn apart by rabid wolves, Yusei's torso cut in half by a machete and his epidermis felt like it was burning on the outside and in the inside.

Yusei tried to remember. He tried to remember the last thing he was doing, but it seemed as though several pieces of his memory were burned – preventing him from knowing the truth.

It was unusual for Yusei to not get up after a punch was thrown, or a kick was kicked. But this situation was different. It was different because there was a lot more power involved. Yusei did not know exactly what it was, but it was familiar at the same time. But he could be wrong; he could be paranoid. After all, he knew he was lucky that he was still alive...

Yusei bemoaned. The fire inside him was slowly eating away the parts that allowed him to stay alive, and it infuriated him. But there was nothing that he could do. Nothing that he could do to save himself...

"Yusei?" A woman's voice muffled through the darkness... Yusei wanted desperately to know who was calling him, but the pain was too unbearable for him to remember who was calling him...

"Yusei!" The girl said desperately, but Yusei couldn't reply. His throat was also burning and too dry to whisper back to the woman.

And then, without any warning, flashes of snow white appeared before Yusei's eyes... The flashes were happening fast and continuously, without giving Yusei a chance to adjust his eyesight. He knew at that moment he must have been having an epileptic seizure – otherwise, he could be going insane.

"Yusei, wake up! Please, we need you!" As if the darkness had been cleared, Yusei could see. He could see an outline of a girl, shaking him and trying to wake him up.

Hesitatingly, Yusei flipped his eyelids slowly, trying with all his might to adjust himself to the light in the room and the girl who was right in front of him.

But seconds passed into long silent moments, and Yusei still could not see the figure above him. Who was it? Who could have been calling him?

"Yusei, thank Kami you're alright."

Yusei widened his eyes in surprise. Mayu?

In sudden realization, he sprang up as fast as he could, but not aware of the headache that still ate his mind, and the soreness of his torso muscles; as soon as he sat up, Yusei became more dizzy than he did when he was unconscious.

"Yusei, you have to relax," Mayu whispered, holding onto her now-awakened brother who seemed exhausted. Mayu couldn't say she was surprised, but at the same time she was amazed that her brother could withstand the effects of... the man who did this to him. Without realizing that she had tightened her grip on Yusei, he groaned in pain.

"What happened?"

And at that moment, Yusei saw the fresh tears wetting his sister's cheeks; He tensed. Something devastating must have happened – otherwise, there would be no sorrow or pain in the room. Yusei had a feeling that he getting injured wasn't the only thing that happened...

"Yusei, are you okay?" Mayu bit her lip, tears still falling down her pale face.

Yusei assumed that this was how devastating Mayu was when she couldn't find Yusei after all these years; was this how stressed she was? Was Mayu always putting on a strong facade? Or did she always feel disappointment when Yusei wasn't there? All of a sudden, Yusei felt guilty. He didn't want to cause worry to anyone. Especially to the only family he had. And he didn't even want to think about what would have happened if he didn't make it...

"I'm fine."

"At least we have some good news."

Right after the words slipped out of Mayu's lips, Yusei turned his gaze to Mayu's worried blue eyes. "What do you mean?"

"It's... Akiza."

**:3 :3 :3 :3 :3**

If Akiza had to be more than honest right now, she had to say that this was the only time that she was truly afraid; she was genuinely scared about what was going to happen to her.

Akiza actually thought that she could put this behind her. Her past. Her fears. And she believed that she could put her hopes and dreams into her mind, giving her a clear visual of what she wanted from life. But all that was about to change...

Her heart was racing. Akiza's eyes were glued open and couldn't flicker shut, her lips were trembling with fright and her complexion was growing to an unhealthy glow of white – which gave any tormentor the satisfaction. The pleasure of putting fear into his victims without any consequences put into place...

"W-who are you?"

No answer was given back to her, but Akiza saw it. A slimy, demonic smile. Akiza immediately knew who it was, but was too scared to ask. To confirm her suspicions.

Akiza heard a soft whirring noise right beside her – which gave her a theory that it was a machine. A machine?

She had no clue what **he** was planning to do to her.

Never once in her life did Akiza feel as though she was a science experiment, but now the situation had been reversed. Was she a lab rat? What purpose was all this? But more importantly, what was he going to do? Akiza feared her questions weren't going to be answered.

The darkness in her room was enough to say that she would not be witnessing anything; therefore, her reason to be nervous was growing. And it would be a reason that hope would decrease every moment...

Akiza gulped.

"I'm disappointed in you, Akiza."

"Sayer?"

"Ahh, so you do remember me. It seems as though you don't want to forget me."

Akiza, hearing those last few words, shook her head. Sayer was wrong. Akiza didn't want to remember him; thus, she didn't want to remember everything they had went through. Sayer had manipulated her for his own selfish wants and needs. She did not want to be a part of his plans. She didn't want anything to do with him in general. At least, she kept telling herself this.

"Believe me when I say this, but I don't want to forget you either." Following Sayer's sadistic grin, Akiza felt a hand stroking her cheeks; and it was far from comfortable... Akiza tried to escape from Sayer's grasp, but was stopped by a vicious, venomous strike from Sayer. Her cheeks immediately stung with pain, causing Akiza to groan in response.

"What happened to you, Akiza? You've changed..."

If Akiza was still on Sayer's side, she would have felt bad for disobeying Sayer; but since she wasn't, she felt nothing but the urge to kick this sucker's ass for hurting her. Wait...

She widened her eyes in realization; wondering if her friends were alright. If Yusei was alright... Tears sprung in her almond eyes as she pictured the thought of Yusei injured, nearly beaten to death. No. He had to be okay. Akiza hoped he would be – he was the one who could give her comfort. He was the only one that understood. And he was the one... who she was in love with.

"You don't need me anymore. You have... Yusei, right?"

"W-w-what have you done with him?" Akiza spat out angrily.

"Don't worry about your new boyfriend. I've taken good care of him." Akiza didn't know whether or not to believe Sayer's words; because of the way he said it. She knew that Sayer was extremely clever and vague when she asked questions – such as what he had planned to do with her. Not that she had voiced that out loud, but Sayer didn't have the decency to tell her anything except... Yusei could be dead.

"Ahh. So it's true – the Black Rose Witch is in love with Yusei Fudo."

It took much of Akiza's strength to not sit up and punch Sayer straight in the face, even though she wanted to do it, Akiza was too weak.

"But the question is, does he love you?"

"I'm his friend. He wouldn't leave me."

"Yusei would never love you."

Hearing those vicious words coming out of Sayer's mouth was devastating; it was like her heart was being crushed and slammed into a thousand pieces. But a few moments later, Akiza realized that Yusei could love her as a regular human being. Not because she was abnormal. After all, she did remember the date they went on on Sunday...

"He would love me for who I am," Akiza replied with courage in her voice. Without any warning, another slap hit Akiza's cheek – causing her to yelp in pain.

"Would he love you because you're a freak?" Sayer snapped before slapping Akiza once more, on the other side of her face. And he also seemed to enjoy the pain being cried out by Akiza, as she was crying out loud. Sobbing. Weeping. Crying out in horror. As the world around her was consumed by violence and destruction without hope. Without a savior to help her...

"I love her just the way she is; something that a monster like you can't possibly understand."

Akiza snapped her head up, following a very familiar voice... Yusei!

"Oh?" Sayer calmly walked off of the bed to the other side, crossing his arms in the process. "What gives you the right to understand? You never knew what she went through."

Yusei knew he was about to lose it. He knew that he was going to lose his self-control. But as he walked over to Akiza, who looked deadly pale and had exhibited some marks on her face, Yusei wrapped his arms protectively around her – enveloping Akiza in a warm embrace; offering her a shield of protection...

"You're wrong. I know what it's like to be abandoned; I know what it's like to lose family. I don't see why you could have understood," Yusei stated coldly, tightening his grip on Akiza.

"I was there to pick up all the pieces. I was there when she had no one," Sayer grinned evilly, looking over at Akiza – who hugged Yusei closer to her body to give her a sense of comfort.

"What do you want with Akiza?"

Sayer, always the one to never reply directly, held up what appeared to be a large canister. "You have no idea what this is, do you?"

"Enlighten us," Mayu piped in, narrowing her eyes.

"It holds the power to your destruction, Doom Psychic," Sayer snapped back angrily at Mayu, who didn't appear to be afraid of Sayer's threat. Now, Sayer knew he saw the family resemblance. Sayer knew who exactly this girl was; she was one of the few Doom Psychics to walk this Earth. A rare specimen, as it were. He could visualize the power that radiated from Doom Psychics – which made it more desirable to capture. And Sayer did capture it. Along with Akiza's powers as well...

"I'd love to stay and chat for old time's sake, Akiza, but I must get going."

"Run like you always do, Sayer!" Akiza spat out with as much anger as she could muster, shocking everyone in the room. This time, she wasn't as afraid as she used to be. But it was only because she had Yusei by her side... The man that she loved.

And then all of a sudden, Akiza felt weak. And all of a sudden, she blacked out into the world of darkness, allowing it to devour her without any care in the world...


	27. 1000 Explanations Make Up A Love Life

**1000 Explanations, & 1 Confession Make Up A Love Life**

"She'll be fine, Yusei, trust me – she's strong," Mayu tried to alleviate her brother, whose cobalt eyes shone with hatred, regret, and sorrow; Even his physical posture screamed out the intense feelings of frustration and anger – Yusei stood, or rather sat down beside his bed of which Akiza was sleeping upon, rather still and silent. He never once said anything to Mayu, who was worried. She was worried because she sensed the pain that practically glowed from his body. She was worried because she could determine what he was thinking; that this was all of his fault this had happened to Akiza. Mayu tried and tried to convince him that this was not his fault. But to no avail, Yusei was stubborn – he never listened to her.

It had been exactly two hours since Sayer's appearance, and it had been an hour and a half since Yusei stayed by Akiza's side; he refused to leave her, not after what Sayer had done.

At first, Yusei felt furious, but not too long after, waves of guilt washed over him – and his conscience repeatedly told him that Akiza was hurt because of him. That he didn't deserve her. She would deserve someone that was competent enough to protect her; after all, the events that happened that night proved that.

Yusei felt more stressed and guarded than he ever had; and his feelings for Akiza had something to do with it.

He admitted two hours ago that he loved her. He said it, but Yusei didn't know if she had heard him. He told the world that he was in love with her, and he didn't care what anyone else would think of him. Yusei loved Akiza's smile, which he rarely seen; it shone brighter than the sun, and it sparkled like diamonds. He loved her eyes – a perfect complexion of almond and chocolate mixed together to create a lighter shade of mahogany. Even her rosy red hair stood out with uniqueness, something that Yusei had never seen before. Just being near her made his heart pound, and his body taking in the warmth of her presence. Yusei didn't know when he fell in love with her, only when he acknowledged it. Only when the idea popped into his head, did he realize it.

The way he held her, felt as though she belonged in his arms; an instinctive move to protect Akiza from Sayer – who was more than eager to take back Akiza. But Yusei wasn't going to let it happen. He wasn't going to lose her.

"Yusei..."

"How did this happen?" Yusei asked, but in Mayu's experience, he sounded rigorous and cold. Mayu couldn't exactly blame him – she always knew how he felt about Akiza; if Mayu were in a similar situation to Yusei's, Mayu would be feeling the exact same way.

"Yusei," Mayu replied hesitatingly, not knowing how to start this conversation. She had a feeling that Yusei wanted answers handed down unto a platter, but Mayu couldn't exactly share every detail. Mayu knew what exactly happened.

During the time when Sayer was... forcing himself on Akiza, Mayu had her own unwelcome guest. Mayu assumed that the two of them were working together; since Mayu had seen canisters in both Sayer's hand and the other man's. Mayu's powers had been extracted. That was the plan. That was exactly why Sayer was here, and that was why Mayu stayed away from the Arcadia Movement. She knew Sayer before; or at least, the type of people. She remembered being asked to recruit – since she was a Doom Psychic. Mayu had declined, and not too long after the incident, Mayu stayed farther away from that building, knowing that she would be forced to comply with the leader.

But if she told Yusei any of this, Mayu was afraid of how he would react. She didn't want to add more stress on his shoulders, and she certainly didn't want him to worry about her. The only person that Yusei should be worried about was Akiza.

Mayu didn't know exactly what Sayer was planning to do with both her and Akiza's powers; she only assumed that Sayer had something against the Psychics in general, thus leaving the both of them vulnerable would make sense.

Before Mayu could ponder on the subject any longer, Yusei, for the first time, stared into Mayu's eyes – silently demanding answers.

Mayu gulped in anxiousness. How was she going to start?

"Yusei, it's kind of hard to explain."

"Mayu," Yusei spat through his teeth, while his patience was growing thin. He needed to know what had happened. He needed to know why the hell he was sleeping while Akiza was being attacked. He couldn't help his anger overflowing like a volcano. Yusei cared too much of Akiza, thus he told himself over and over again that this was the reason he was angry. He couldn't protect her well enough, which also led to being irascible.

Glancing at his sister with an unexplainable rage in his eyes, Yusei immediately realized that Mayu was definitely holding something back from him. Answers to questions that he asked, but never given.

"It's... my fault, Yusei," Mayu said apprehensively and as slowly as she could, trying to come up with the words to say next. "It all started out as a door bell rang, and I answered it. All I knew then was that this guy, who said he was a salesman, was not who he said he was; he was a psychic. And I didn't realize what was happening until... I felt something tug at me," Mayu explained, but she couldn't control with the shakiness in her voice.

Yusei placed his hand on her shoulder, silently comforting her while at the same time pressing her to go on.

"And then I realized that he took all my strength. I couldn't stop him, Yusei."

"What happened to me?"

"He knocked you out, but not before he took your powers, Yusei," Mayu wiped her tears from her face, which was starting to pale more and more every moment while trying to state what happened.

"What?"

"Your full potential is sealed, Yusei, and that's all you have left."

"And what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Are your powers gone?"

"Yes."

Yusei couldn't believe his mind; so this was Sayer's plan – to take everyone's powers without any second thought of consequence. But it worked nonetheless. One more thought crossed his mind – what did he want with it?

He glinted in Mayu's direction, and he noticed that she looked frightened to death. Yusei would not blame her for what happened; after all, she didn't know who the man was when she answered the door, and she must have done all she could when stopping him. And Mayu didn't feel like talking about something that she knew that would be hard on Yusei, so he decided to let it go for now.

"And what about Akiza?"

"She'll be fine, Yusei. All you should know is that you're lucky to have a girl like her," Mayu kissed her brother on the cheek before heading out of the bedroom to her own, obviously in need of rest after this night's events.

Yusei kept replaying those words in his mind, wondering to himself if this really was true.

When he gazed at Akiza, whose facial expression – and not to mention body posture – explained that she was serene, something that Yusei knew that she didn't have in a long time. And he also knew that she hardly ever had someone like Yusei, which made him see the light; Akiza was the one he had to thank for all of this.

**:3 :3 :3 :3 :3**

Peace. Serene. Pleasant... That was all what Akiza Izinski felt as she exposes her eyes to the outside world; to wake up while feeling those emotions were hard for Akiza. Because she never experienced those feelings since before the dark period of her life under Sayer, Akiza found it hard to believe that she could sleep peacefully without having to worry about being murdered. Something that had come close to her over a thousand times in her life.

To be honest, she hardly remembered what had happened to her; only that she could recall darkness, pain and her strength being taken away. But there were pieces that confused her the most about that night which were the visions of slimy smiles and an occasional slap to the face; she didn't have to remember anything because she instantly knew who would do things like that – Sayer.

Akiza admitted to herself that she was more frightened of him than ever; she let him hurt her, but in what way Akiza didn't have a clue. All that mattered was that she had friends... Friends like Mayu and especially friends like Yusei...

Now knowing that she couldn't sleep any longer, even though the satisfaction that came with the unusual long hours that she didn't get in a while, Akiza opened her eyes. At first her eyesight was a little blurry, but in a few seconds, everything became clear.

Her instincts told her that she was in Yusei's room, which was made every part of her surroundings seem familiar and comfortable; Akiza should have felt embarrassed that she had to impose on Yusei, but instead the sense of comfort and relief flooded her nerves. Just the thought of sleeping in his bed, with his covers – which smelled like him, she couldn't help notice – over top of her, Akiza relaxed.

At the corner of her eye, Akiza saw a sight that made her heart melt – Yusei was sleeping soundly in the chair; judging from his posture, she had to guess that he was there all night. Protecting her. Looking out for her.

Suddenly, her skin started to turn a bright red. She couldn't stop staring in Yusei's direction, which made her feel like she was a stalker.

Akiza quickly turned her gaze away, and quietly sat up, but not before a familiar voice interrupted her from exiting the confinements of Yusei's bed.

"Akiza?"

And then her blush increased tenfold, as Akiza hastily looked back in Yusei's direction; he was genuinely concerned for her, she could tell by the look in his captivating cobalt blue eyes.

"Yusei?"

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. Just a little tired, is all," Akiza replied truthfully, as Yusei analyzed this information.

But what she held back from Yusei was how she felt about him, if Yusei's question wanted to get real technical; she was still too afraid to let him know how she loved him, even more passionately than her supposed "feelings" for Sayer a few years ago. And then the same old debate had to be started again in her head, telling her that he did feel the same way about her.

Which led her to believe that in her heart, this should be the right moment to tell him.

And then there was another memory that Akiza forced herself to remember; she heard Yusei say he loved her, right before she passed out in his arms. But she could be wrong – she could have been hallucinating, or worse, she forced herself to think that.

Before Akiza knew it, Yusei grabbed her wrist, causing her to crash into his arms; and not even five seconds later did he wrap his arms tight around her, as gentle and loving as he could without hurting her. It was as if that hug spelled out to be desperate and filled with relief, at least, that was what Akiza thought.

"I thought I was going to lose you," Yusei whispered, and Akiza could have sworn that he was crying; and she realized that she felt guilty. She was guilty because she believed that she was the reason that caused Yusei to worry her this much. And it was at that moment, Akiza realized that he truly cared for her.

"I'm sorry," Tears sprang in her almond eyes, and they were threatening to rain down as her throat was also giving a sign that she was about to start sobbing. Akiza tightened their embrace, burying her face in Yusei's chest as she finally started to cry.

"Stop it."

Akiza pulled away with a confused expression on her face. "What?"

"Don't you apologize. If anything, I should be sorry," Yusei repeated with a grim edge to his voice. Akiza instantly knew that Yusei was beating himself up for what had happened to her; that would explain why he stayed the night with her, and why he was acting this way. But what did this mean?

"Yusei, it wasn't your fault."

Before Akiza knew what was happening, Yusei kissed her passionately on the lips, claiming them in an act of love and giving into his repressed desires that he had fantasized. He had dreamed of this moment – to finally feel the softness of Akiza's lips underneath his own rough ones, and they tasted like vanilla and strawberries – which caused Yusei to groan in delight.

Akiza was about to scream in embarrassment, but honestly she didn't want this kiss to end; instead, she returned Yusei's lip lock just as lovingly and desperate as Yusei had started it – only that it was also filled with comfort and relief, not to mention pent-up frustrations that she had built underneath her inner walls.

Yusei was surprised that Akiza accepted this kiss with equal love, but didn't complain. When the two of them pulled away, reluctantly for air, they saw nothing but love for each other in their eyes – as the silence grew longer between them. There weren't any words that needed to be said, except for those three little words that both of them needed to say; but no one had the determination to tell.


	28. Life After You

**Life After You...**

**~~ Ugh... I am so incredibly sorry that I haven't updated lately: School. Music. Writer's block. All of these had contributed to the fact that this story had been untouched recently. But not to worry! I guarantee you that this story is NOT over; at least, not yet. **

**This chapter takes place within a week or two after the incident with Sayer; it basically just summarizes about Yusei and Akiza's happiness, along with everyone else's point of view about the whole thing; even Mayu's ;). **

**I'm only going to give you this hint for what will happen later on in the story: Yusei's heritage plays a big part in the future, and you could say that it'd be both a good thing and a bad thing... ~~**

**:3 :3 :3 :3 :3**

What a difference a week and four days can make; it's as though the saying you hear from other people "Give time a chance to heal the wounds" is an actual fact of life. But what people didn't count on is the fact that that saying is incredibly vague on how much time.

No matter how much time you would give, the broken pieces of your heart would eventually scar, thus heal in some way. It's as though this situation has applied to Akiza Izinski and Yusei Fudo.

Over the past few weeks, pain was one of their primary feelings they felt the most, since the two of them had met. Getting over the pain of lost and distant family, such as Yusei's situation pretty much states and the fact that Akiza had made up with her own family, giving her a piece of mind – a sense of knowing that she had always had a place where she belonged; and Yusei was another person she had to thank that contributed to her major lifestyle change.

Pain turned into regret as the two of them each thought about what they could have done to make sure that these past events never happened. For instance, Akiza thought over a few times that she wasn't the one who got the ice cream on her and Yusei's date. Yusei felt guilty, more than anything for a few days, about what happened with Sayer – robbing Akiza of something. Her powers. Mayu's powers.

For some reason, Yusei didn't feel much of a change after getting knocked out. When Mayu and Akiza said they felt weak and exhausted, and Mayu had accounted the fact that Sayer had stolen their Psychic abilities, Yusei didn't feel that; if anything, he only felt the after shock which came from that man's blunt force attack. But Yusei didn't take much time to ponder that thought – after all, he had to make sure that a certain someone was alright.

Akiza had gone through a lot; her strained relationship with her parents because of the fact that she was a Psychic, and now ironically, they were missing from Akiza's life. She didn't know they were missing, because Yusei feared what her reaction was going to be. She had been trained by Sayer to hate and to fear people like Yusei, but he was the one who saved her. Truly.

Then there was his own family problems; Mayu was his twin sister, and she found him after a few years of searching. Even though Yusei had been told that he was older by fifty seconds, Mayu acted more mature than both of them – maybe because of the way she had been brought up on the Sattelite. Maybe because of the way she had been treated she had to grow up sooner, rather than experiencing childhood like any other kid. Now that the two of them have been reunited, it was like they knew what the other was thinking; only now Mayu had lost her powers. To Sayer.

"Yusei?" Akiza grumbled, huddling closer to Yusei's body for warmth and comfort – as Yusei continued to look up in the distant glowing stars.

"I'm sorry, Akiza. What were you saying?"

The two of them loved each other too much, and they knew that they wouldn't get much privacy during the day time; since Yusei was busy working on his duel runner, and Akiza started to act serious upon her education, thus working more and more left little time for the couple to spend time together. Except at night when the stars appeared. That would be one time when Yusei and Akiza would forget about their troubles, and stargaze – with peace and love on their minds.

Yusei wrapped his arms lovingly around his girlfriend; kissing her hair in the process... The aroma of tiger lilies and lavender filling his senses.

"What are we going to do now?" Akiza said quietly, also tearing her eyes away from the stars to look deeply into Yusei's cobalt blue hues. She couldn't help but feel worried; she knew that Sayer would come back. Her past would catch up to her, and the fact that she could get hurt again – not to mention Yusei, as she had learned of the events of that night a couple days ago – would only result in devastation.

She could feel the panic and anxiety consume the insides of her; but she couldn't let it reach her mind, her thoughts and her beliefs. Especially her new-found love for Yusei, and the others.

"What are you worried about?" Yusei, once again, kissed his girlfriend – trying to reassure her that no harm would come to her when he was around. He wasn't going to lose her again...

Akiza tried to endure the bile stuck in her throat, a sure sign that she was going to cry. Tears started to consummate, her eyes were slightly beginning to itch and no replies slipped out of her petite lips.

In truth, she was worried. She was worried about everything; she knew how Sayer worked. He would take away anything she had in her life that had sentimental value, and that was an aspect of revenge on his part. Honestly, Sayer hardly ever got mad. Instead, he got even.

And now that Akiza wasn't playing on the same team as Sayer, it would only be a matter of time before something happened.

"Akiza?"

Just by hearing her name called out, Akiza broke down: she completely lost it. She was weeping; she was sobbing as though her world had just crumbled, and there was nothing that she could have done. She was crying as though all her loved ones had perished, and she was crying because of fear. She was afraid of what would happen to her family... Her new friends... And most importantly, Yusei.

Yusei feared that Akiza would fall; thus, he grabbed gently unto her shoulders and pushed her frail body into his embrace. He felt sorry for her. He felt sorry that Akiza had to go through all this anguish. This much pain.

"It's okay, Akiza. You're safe. I'm here."

Akiza pulled away from the hug, a few moments later. Her eyes were glossed with fresh tears and were red from lack of scratching; before either of them knew what was going on, Akiza kissed him. It was a desperate, passionate, but a slow and comforting-seeking kiss... Yusei reciprocated, drowning all of his love into the lips of the girl that he loved.

If all she needed was comfort and love, Yusei was more than glad to give it to her.

**:3 :3 :3 :3**

At last. The moment that he had been waiting for; the revenge that he had inherited from his family... it was coming. It was coming to those who stood in his way.

Sayer grinned evily; thinking of the destruction and despair that would be inflicted upon the world. He was thinking of the riots, the mobs after the people who deserved it: the Doom Psychics.

As the machine processed the canisters – which contained one Doom Psychic's power – Sayer thought it was all worth it. To destroy them: the people who ruined his ancestor's reputation.

Sayer came from a long line of Pure Psychic Prevention phratry: they were the beings who cared about the welfare of others, and led them into a normal, well-balanced society. In public, they were leaders of a council who were equivilant as to a President of a country, but in private, there was more than that.

The Pure Psychic Prevention Phratry was a group of... Catholics – and they believed in the perfect life of one of religion. However, they were strict in areas; they only believed in one way to live, and forced upon the people that way of life. When they came across "beings" of another race, which were the Doom Psychics, something had to be done. For a while, the Pure Psychic Prevention Phratry knew that the Doom Psychics were outcasts outside Earth; but when they have gained knowledge that they've started to reproduce with the normal humans, the population exploded. The leader, Sayer's ancestor, ordered a secret team of assassins to kill them. To kill them all, as they were tainting the humans' with powers freakishly large to the imagination.

Over a thousand years, did the Doom Psychics become eliminated, and there was more blood spilt; people in Domino City, and other places, came to accept them – thus the PPPP had no choice, but to slay those who believed in equal rights.

But there was still some left scattered around the world, and they could not be found, left to the PPPPs' frustration. Thus, they had erased any records of the Doom Psychics' from history, leaving no evidence...

Sayer had spent his whole life tracking them down; and it had finally paid off... When he was extracting powers from Akiza, he sensed a power unimaginable – radiating off of the girl, Mayu, as Akiza called her.

And this machine, which took over ten years to build in secret, was nearly ready; to slaughter the remaining Doom Psychics in the world – and it needed a specific kind of energy: Psychic powers.

Sayer glanced on the clock – which would give him a precise answer as to how much energy he would still need. He smiled sneakily.

It wouldn't be long now before the world will be eradicated of the creatures that dared to threaten the rest of humanity...

**:3 :3 :3 :3**

There was always calms between storms; and in some situations, there would always be calms after and before storms as well.

But Mayu Fudo was not feeling calm. There was always something else that seemed to have stressed her further – even now that she had reunited with her brother.

Now that her powers had been taken away, Mayu knew there was only one last hope: Yusei. Mayu knew that her brother would be safe, since a seal was put on his powers.

She knew of her heritage; Doom Psychics were at least on Earth for a thousand years – no later than that. She knew that they were selfless and cared deeply about others, not to mention the fact that they never would judge anyone. Doom Psychics carried unexplainable but powerful powers, and tattoos would often be the sign that they did. However, boys seemed to inherit the aspects of strength and leadership, while the girls of the families carried wisdom and kindness, but are powerful nonetheless. When a baby boy was born, and depending on how strong the bloodline would be, they'd have to get sealed so they wouldn't destroy any of his surroundings. It turned out that Mayu's family came through a strong, healthy bloodline of Doom Psychics; so Yusei inherited the most powerful out of the deal.

Mayu also knew about Sayer's part in this. His family was nothing but judgmental, cruel murderers who killed anyone who didn't believe in their laws, and beliefs. They were tyrants, forcing the rules down hard; which made life all the more horrible for the citizens of Earth.

But in terms of the exact battles that occurred over the Doom Psychics, Mayu didn't know anything more. All she knew was that something terrible was going to happen...

"Mayu?"

Nearly jumping in fright, Mayu turned around quickly to see her brother walking toward her with a look of curiosity and puzzlement embarked on his face.

"What are you doing still up?" Mayu greeted Yusei, as he stood beside her – watching the stars with content expressions on their faces, now that they were comfortable with each other.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Is she sleeping?" Mayu asked, even though she knew the answer to that.

"It took her a while to, but yeah."

"Yusei," Mayu, looking skeptical and cautious, said, "we have to do something about Sayer."

"I know." Unfortunately, that was all that he would say, and Mayu wasn't in the mood to pry more about the issues at hand coming from Yusei.

Instead, she sighed; looking back up at the stars, which were blinking as if to send them a message.

"I'm also worried about her, Yusei." And it was true. Mayu loved Akiza like a sister, and seeing her being put through this new catastrophe would do nothing but devastate Akiza; Mayu knew that she loved her family and her friends – and would do anything for them now that she was free from Sayer's control.

Second of all, Mayu didn't want to see anyone else being put through a tragedy; after all, she went through the same thing when she was a kid. Mayu didn't want anyone else to be put through the pain and torment that would haunt them – now that it happened to her.

"I can see how much you guys love each other. But you can't keep protecting her, Yusei. I know that it's hard for you to realize that, but she has to fight too."

"How do you know that?"

"I know because I let our family fight my battles; and now they're gone, Yusei." Yusei had a glimpse of sympathy in his eyes as he glanced in Mayu's direction, but it disappeared as he looked upward to the sky.

"I'm sorry."

"Go and get some rest, Mayu."

"Good night, Yusei," Was all Mayu said before she turned around and left to her own quarters. Without a word other than those three simple pleasantries before the night...

**:3 :3 :3 :3**

**~~ So we finally get a glimpse into Sayer's perspective; and we know that everyone's connected in this somehow. **

**Please tell me what you think :) ~~**


	29. Paranoia is never Good

**Feeling Paranoid Is Never A Good Thing**

**~~ Speaking of paranoia... I just have a feeling that no one thinks that this story is enjoyable anymore; but there are some who made my day since the beginning: Wheelie :)**

**All I ask are your OPINIONS: constructive criticism, compliments, ANYTHING that would help me. So enjoy this chapter – I even threw in some Yuaki ;) ~~**

**:3 :3 :3 :3**

"See? Now Yusei wouldn't be able to keep his lips off you."

Even though she should have felt relieved that Mayu approved of their relationship, and Akiza had a feeling that she already knew before either of them told her, but Akiza could feel herself flush in embarrassment. She was embarrassed, not only because Mayu said something sentimental, but because Akiza knew this was the first time she had felt... sentimental. Akiza didn't really know how she felt because for the past few years, she had been taught to never use her emotions except anger and hatred; and nothing was expected of less of Akiza.

"I'm just kidding, but seriously, you look gorgeous Akiza," Mayu said, proud of herself for finding a cute outfit for Akiza's date with her brother.

"Thanks," Akiza pulled off a grateful smile before taking another look in the mirror.

To be honest, she didn't recognize the woman in the reflection; her bodice fitting perfectly into a strapless, sunshine coloured dress. She didn't show any signs of discomfort, since the dress itself was flowing a little past to her knees, and the material was soft enough to not cause stretch marks on her skin. The girl's legs were accentuated, and they looked model-thin, as her curves were helping the dress hug her figure. Then Akiza glanced upward to see how her hair and make-up was holding up; Akiza's hair, which was recently shampooed and conditioned, was held back with only two yellow barettes, but otherwise – her hair was flowing down to her shoulders. Everything about Akiza screamed summer, and angelic – which was the goal in mind.

Akiza tried to protest about her make-up, since she never really cared – before Yusei saved her and after – because she knew it would do nothing to help her looks; Mayu agreed, since Akiza had approved of her clothing of choice. So they had come to a slight compromise: no make-up, Akiza in bright clothes, not that she used to be goth, but she didn't dress in anything other than red before.

"Akiza? Are you okay?" Mayu noticed the sudden solemn look on her friend's face, and as soon as Mayu finished her question, Akiza smiled reassuringly.

"I'm fine. I'm just... nervous," Akiza supplied an answer, which seemed to satisfy Mayu. What she said wasn't the complete truth. More or less, she was scared, but she didn't want to worry anyone more than she had.

"Tell me about it: on my first date, I was nearly peeing my pants when he arrived at my house," Mayu giggled, also causing the tension between the two to be eradicated as Akiza also started to join her laughter.

"Well, I gotta get going," Akiza waved her hand in temporary farewell as she started to exit out the door.

"You gotta tell me everything, okay?"

"Unless if you're really interested in how many times he kisses me, you're not going to know a thing," Akiza giggled, and Mayu soon joined after her.

After spending time with her friend – her first girl friend that had much in common with her – a weight lifted from her heart.

Was this what it felt like to have a best friend who really understood you and liked you?

**:3 :3 :3**

"So when are you and Akiza going to get married?"

Yusei tried his damnedest not to blush – but he couldn't. His facial expression showed the true epitome of embarrassment and awkwardness, as Martha giggled seeing her Yusei flushing under the pressure.

"I'm just kidding, hon. Although you two are a good couple..."

Yusei cracked a smile. Martha was like the mother he never had, and he wouldn't trade her for the world. She was an understanding, kind woman who had a sense of humor that could be remarkably classified as funky.

Even though her heart was in the right place, there were times – such as this one for example – when she had purely embarrassed the heck out of her foster child with the outrageous ideas streaming from her mind.

Yusei didn't know what to make of marriage: he was certain that he needed to find the right girl, but getting reassurance from Martha didn't speed up his decision. It only triggered more questions. He loved Akiza, truly, and his heart was always pumping extra fast while around her. Yusei knew that in his heart he would do anything for her; he would die for her, if the situation called upon it. He wanted to make her happy, and that would mean seeing the smile that he adored too much, and the sparkle in her almond eyes he treasured... Yusei knew that this was love, but didn't know whether or not it actually meant more.

The second most embarrassing thing that Martha talked about with Yusei was sex; at the time, Yusei spit out his drink, and nearly choked on his own tonsils after hearing the remark coming from someone who never once talked about something that intimate. Yusei was perfectly aware at the time how much red was showing on his face, and how amused that Martha looked.

But he clearly knew that Martha was joking because she knew that Yusei was not a type of person to take advantage of a girl – he was a gentleman brought up with distinct values and respect. Clearly though, Yusei kind of had a feeling that this talk was going to pop up, and it didn't do him any justice when Akiza, who came in at the wrong time, flushed with complete embarrassment and didn't eye Yusei for the rest of the day.

Now, no such discussions existed.

"Akiza, now don't you look pretty," Martha commented warmly, breaking Yusei out of his sudden daydream.

He nearly gasped in surprise when he saw her – to him, she looked like an angel; she wore a sleeveless dress that hugged her body like a glove, her complexion as white as snow, and even her hair fell perfectly upon her shoulders in an elegant fashion. To Yusei, Akiza was his own guardian angel...

Akiza nearly fainted from embarrassment as she glanced in Yusei's direction, but judging from the way he was gazing at her, Akiza knew that Yusei must have thought that she looked good. She smiled wearily, still flushed with self-consciousness.

"Don't you think so, Yusei?" Mayu nudged her brother in the ribs, wanting him to make his imput; to give Akiza the reassurance of her clothes, but she knew that Akiza needed a lot more reassurance...

"You look beautiful," Yusei nodded, trying to hide the monster blush that was appearing on his cheeks.

"Thank you," Akiza whispered quietly, as she slowly walked toward her love with an affectionate look in her almond eyes.

"See you love birds later," Mayu giggled, deciding to leave her future sister-in-law and brother for privacy.

"Have fun!" Martha called out to the boy and girl, walking out the door hand in hand...

Akiza was reluctant to go out on the date, since she was still feeling somewhat exhausted for whatever reason may be, but both Martha and Mayu had convinced her otherwise. She knew she would do anything for Yusei, but there was something plaguing her thoughts that caused her to feel strange, which was an understatement, but the best wording that Akiza could put it. Ever since the whole debacle with Sayer, which she still worried about constantly but hid her fears from everyone else (although she had a slight feeling that Mayu knew about it, but knew well enough to leave matters alone), Akiza just knew right then that things were about to get worse. Speaking of Sayer, Akiza still felt fuzzy; different, somehow. Something changed within her, but didn't know what. She wanted to ask Mayu and Yusei what happened that night, but it clearly was accustomed that it would not be a good idea; there would be things that she herself wouldn't be able to understand, much less wonder if they were some things to worry about. And so, Akiza just left it at that – instead, just left to her own thoughts as if unraveling the mystery behind that night's events would come to her. But they didn't. In fact, she hardly even remembered anything, except Sayer pouncing on her on her bed, Yusei bursting in his love, but that was about it.

"Akiza?" Akiza felt the soft but firm grip of her boyfriend's hand tighten in a concerned notion, as she heard him call her name with the same genuine emotion.

She looked into his ocean blue eyes, which sparkled with devotion, love and comfort: and at that moment, Akiza knew that Yusei would always be there for her, and she knew that he wanted to ask why she was acting pretty out of it.

"I'm okay," Akiza shook her head in denial, her lips twisting upwards in a convincing smile; whether or not that Yusei believed her, she couldn't tell. What mattered was the time that the two of them had together. "Where are we going?" Akiza decided to change the subject before it got even more silent and awkward; well technically nothing could ever get awkward between her and Yusei, but there were times when she thought that silence meant that there weren't any conversations formed between them. After all, this was her first real relationship with someone that didn't judge her based on her previous actions with the Arcadia Movement.

Yusei still looked unsure of Akiza's actions; he knew that she was curious about the night with Sayer, and he knew that she did not remember much of it all. But the one fact that he was certain, and that Akiza didn't know, was that she had lost her powers. Yusei didn't know when would be the right time to tell her that, since he really didn't figure how she would react. When he first met her, she hated her powers, but Yusei somewhat doubted she still felt that way. Therefore, asking her about how she liked herself the way she was would be the best route. The only hard part was how to tackle the subject without giving her any hints as to what the real intentions of his question. This was going to be harder than he thought.

"Yusei?" Akiza whispered, knowing that Yusei was in deep thought. Yusei was worried about her still, and she knew it had something to do with that night. She kissed his cheek, not saying anything, but awaiting his own reply.

As soon as Yusei felt soft lips caress his cheek, he knew that she knew about the situation. But this was not the best place to talk about it: where he was taking her, was supposed to be fun. He knew that Akiza obviously didn't go out much while under Sayer's manipulative control, so Yusei thought he would make it up to her.

Yusei squeezed his girlfriend's hand – not too tightly, but in appreciation. He smiled, and Akiza could also see the sparkle in his eyes: the happiness. So she then chose to drop the subject and concentrated on the present.

"Where are we going?" she asked once again, only with excitement non-hide-able in her voice. Yusei chuckled. "You'll see."

And with that, the lovers made their way down the street to head down to Main Domino. However, what neither of them could count on was a presence following them undetected.

**:3 :3 :3**

"Report your progress."

A tall, built man rolled his hazel eyes in distaste as he heard the words of his ever-impatient boss speaking through the headset.

This was not in his job description, even though his talent of hiding in the shadows said so otherwise; Namu Yoko hated doing the outside work, ironically, when he knew there were other people that were much more capable of him. He did not enjoy spending his time watching dozens of people crowd past him on main street, watching for a specific target to walk forward...

But this was important: his boss made it pretty damn clear. Namu was not stupid. He was once a perfected Doom Psychic Hunter – a bounty hunter that made thousands of dollars each duty he was called upon. His talents were impressed upon hundreds of international affairs groups all over the world, and he was not surprised that the Arcadia Movement was interested in his services. Namu regretted that career choice: he did not work well with others, but working by Sayer's side meant that he'd get triple the pay and the satisfaction of knowing that the world would be rid of Doom Psychics. Namu was once taught that the Doom Psychics were competition with regular Psychics, which was one reason why they were nearly annhilated. But Namu, being told by Sayer, also thought that they were evil. That they enjoyed in the countless sacrifices of innocent people everywhere, which interfered with the rulings of the Catholic Church and its beliefs. But Namu could have really cared less about religion. The intentions of the Doom Psychics were the real prize...

Namu narrowed his eyes, clearly annoyed that Sayer had demanded for him to report back. His raven hair, which was cropped to arouse suspicion from anyone, blew in the slight wind – causing his eyesight to be temporarily blocked. "I do not see them, Sayer."

"Your mission is to merely find Yusei Fudo."

When Namu heard that name, a shiver ran down his spine; he recognized it, but he could not recollect any memories as to where he had heard it. He knew that trailing him down, and he knew what he looked like because of the picture that Sayer had managed to find, would not be difficult. Namu knew that trailing him down was important; merely because Sayer had threatened him without a life, more or less without a job. Namu had to assume that Fudo must be a family of Doom Psychics. Otherwise, this would have been a waste of time, in Namu's opinion.

"Wait a moment. I see him."

"Do not let him out of your sight." And after that, the headset lost contact – leaving Namu with one or two options: to continue stalking his prey, or revealing himself to the outside world. Then again, he knew that disobeying Sayer meant serious consequences.

"Yusei, are you okay?" The fair red-headed woman, a fair beauty like Namu had never seen before, asked the target – who appeared to be on edge.

Namu crawled lower, wondering if Yusei had detected his whereabouts: he knew that Yusei was suspicious, and that he detected something, but Namu was smarter than that. If what Namu assumed about this Fudo fellow was true, then he must be a Doom Psychic.

"Do you feel that?" Yusei stood tall and guarded, looking around with a firm look on his face.

"I don't feel anything, Yusei. Is everything alright?" The woman bit her lip in concern, embracing Yusei in hopes of calming him down.

Namu rubbed his chin in interest. From what he could clearly see, this girl and Yusei were into each other in an intimate relationship. This information could be proven useful in the future...

"Let's go. There's no one here."

"You're right," Yusei shook his head, his spiked up locks of ebony and orange-streaks flowing in the wind.

_Very interesting..._ Namu thought once more before hiding back into the shadows to follow...

**:3 :3 :3**

"Yusei, you shouldn't have." Akiza tried to sound as genuinely sweetened by the notion that Yusei had set upon her as a romantic gesture, but in reality, she was embarrassed. For one, she did not know how to skate. It would just have been her luck to trip and fall, but Yusei didn't know that.

"You'll do fine, I'll be with you," Yusei winked as he continued to tie up Akiza's skates. Since she never once skated in her life, it would have been natural for him to tie them up for her – but only if no one else was looking. Akiza was more than self-conscious to doing these things in public since she never did anything while under Sayer's command. She shook her head, refusing to even think about everything that had been connected to him.

"Let's go," Akiza sucked in her breath, as her heart pounded against her chest in excitement and fear.

Yusei grinned, gripping his girlfriend's hand as they made their way up the stairs to the rink.

**:3 :3 :3**

If the population occupying the skating rink were much larger, Akiza would have felt more than embarrassed, as she had predicted earlier.

On her first try she bumped into a grotesque, perverted muscular man – and she felt she was about to die, since the blush on her face said as much; but fortunately, Yusei saved her from being sexually harassed by the man who was taking peeks of her ass. And judging from the look Yusei was giving the man and his friends, they knew damn well enough to leave them alone.

But Akiza still felt slightly clumsy, even though Yusei was helping her. His skilled, gentle hands on the small of her back as she still struggled to balance.

"It's okay, I've got you," Yusei reassured Akiza calmly, gazing into the almond eyes that he loved. Akiza nodded her head slowly, knowing that she can fully trust him.

He kissed her cheek as another sign of reassurance and confidence, knowing that Akiza could do it. And it proved to be true as Akiza loosened her grip on Yusei's shirt as she started to slowly skate in the other direction.

It didn't matter how many tries it took her to finally skate like a professional dancer on skates, but knowing that she had the confidence, the two of them danced as though there were no one else in the room.

But in Yusei's mind, there was. There was someone following them, but he didn't want to tear his eyes away from the girl that captured his heart, along with his soul.

**:3 :3 :3**

**~~ Sorry that I couldn't update any sooner – Rememberance Day is coming up, and I'm getting asked to read my piece! So I had to write my poem and my essay for that, which stressed me out even further since I had writer's block to all my other projects. **

**Anyways, shout out a response! They help in the writing process, and they'll certainly help me in life! Thank you :) ~~**


	30. Fairy Tale Expectations

**A Fairy Tale Is What She Expected**

**~~ You guys are the best reviewers ever! Not to say that those who've read it aren't the best, but it still means a lot to me when people actually comment on my story. **

**This chapter is going to be.. I don't know – how should I put it? Like a dream, perhaps? Since I'm not allowed to tell you any spoilers, please note that this story is coming to an end (unfortunately) roughly in about ten chapters: let's get ready for the end people! ^_^ ~~**

**:3 :3 :3 :3**

Fairy tales. Cliche stories brought up to reminisce in hopes to dream of the perfect Prince; unrealistic stories – with as much imagination as they could contain – that inspire many children into fantasizing of their future soul mates, which make these stories more entertaining to tell. The purpose, apart from widening the horizon of kids' imaginations, was to draw their attention. When Akiza was a young girl, enthusiastic and overly cheerful of life, she loved hearing them. She loved reading about Prince Charming in many stories, where he rescues the princess from certain fate... But there came a time when she had to grow up and realize that there was no such thing as Prince Charming. Especially when the time of her discovery of powers had led her to that fact.

She discovered she was ugly; knowing that she was not attractable to any man – who no one would accept her because of her powers. To every one in the world, she was an ugly duckling who was not meant to have her special Prince in her life. For years, Akiza believed that. Until...

Akiza smiled, nuzzling into her boyfriend – wanting to feel the warmth from his bronze skin... she wanted to smell the musky scent of his masculine clothing... and most of all, Akiza wanted to stay in his arms... And so he granted that wish by reciprocating his skilled, rarely unmasked hands – which were compared to his gentle touch with a mechanic's tools – around her small frame, embracing her into his chest. Akiza could hear the heartbeat soar, as though he were leading the two of them up into heaven. Into paradise...

She sighed, feeling the lips of Yusei's skimming through her dark burgundy hair, and she moaned. It felt good, feeling his touch...

"What are you thinking about?" Yusei asked, with a playful expression on his face – which was rare, since he was usually behaving quite serious – and in his eyes, sparkling with mischievous intentions... Akiza smirked, deciding to accept her boyfriend's challenge; he may have called himself the King of Riding Duels now, but he may not win in the game of love... at least, not until Akiza permitted himself to do so.

"My Prince Charming," Akiza teased, withdrawing from his passive arms, with an intent to push him to his limits. The gleam in her almond eyes suggested that she was trying to pull something on him, but Yusei – as intelligently aware when it came to any kind of puzzle – decided to give her the satisfaction of knowing that Yusei had no idea what he was in for, which would leave her in quite a shock in the end.

"Prince Charming? I never heard of anyone named that."

Akiza giggled, before twiddling her thumbs in a "nervous" motion. "He's every girl's dream man, of course. He's smart, sweet, kind..." She trailed off, couldn't help but noticing Yusei's mixed reaction to what it seemed to be her vague description of Yusei himself; but he didn't know that...

"What is he like?" Yusei, feeling the need to throw off his "jealousy", started to place small butterfly kisses – quite pleasing, and quite addictive to the nervous system, and enough to make her blood boil in excitement (as well as other places) – on the length of her neck... Akiza moaned, feeling the playful, innocent touches turn into passionate but romantically expressive emotions transferred from his lips, from his soul, to her epidermis, which was taking the heat... Her skin burned in anticipation as small, electrical charges swept through her body – and even her mind felt the urge run through her. Yusei's grip on her waistline and on her breastbone, had made his posture perfectly clear of his intentions... He continued to merely "kiss" her neck down to her collarbone, which was shielded from his burning lips by her clothing.

"He's... brave, and dashing; he's handsome, and passionate," Akiza smirked once more as Yusei, in an act of intimate relations, tried to undo her collar to reach his intended target.

"More," He huskily whispered, his warm breath heating Akiza's earlobe before taking the appendage – sneakily, as Akiza might add to his clever game – into his cavern with his tongue, intending to take her left earlobe prisoner. Akiza gasped, breathing short pants as unfamiliar feelings crept into her body, more slightly devastating shocks of electric current spreading through every body part... Yusei lightly flicked her earlobe with his tongue, which nearly made Akiza growl with... frustration? But she wouldn't give into him. At least not yet...

"He would save everyone important to him from danger, and would even risk his own life so others would live," Akiza replied, biting her lip in extreme caution as Yusei stopped his sudden invasion with her ear. She was somewhat disappointed that Yusei didn't go any further, for some reason; but she clearly had no idea that things were about to get even messier, and unexpected. For example, Yusei's hands, swept strands of her hair... kissing each one softly, while breathing in the scent... It was nearly enough for him to moan in delight because it was his drug.. but it wasn't enough. He slipped Akiza's shirt sleeve, revealing a marble smooth shoulder, awaiting for his touch. Akiza felt blasts of cold hit her, causing her to shiver in an immediate response. But Yusei would not allow that.

"And do you love him?" Yusei inquired, before lightly placing his warm lips on her shoulder – leaving them there for only a moment in time before kissing them again and again, as he left a trail to the back of her neck. He wanted to inflict the same delight on the other shoulder; but most of all, he wanted Akiza's reaction. Her reaction was what caused him to act as a... beast. A beast with a primal need.

"I love him," Akiza whispered, lowing her neck backwards – as graceful as a swan as Yusei growled against her skin... starting to taste the skin he had imagined what would feel under his wet, primal tongue. He did this slowly, making sure to feel the purr in her throat... In a "jealous" state of mind, Yusei licked, and sucked parts of her throat, amazingly kissing each column with such accuracy and precise dynamics, it impressed Akiza; it made her feel hives were about to break out in her system.

Yusei's hands gripped her ribcage possessively, but then decided to let go.. pulling away his mouth from her skin – which made him sink into both hell and heaven, paradise and apocalypse at the same time.. torture and pleasure imprinted in his senses – to look into Akiza's eyes.

Silence was the only topic of discussion; misty brown met sky blue, the innocence draining away from each other's gazes, as more... intimate emotions started to rise in their hearts.

There was no permission needed – Akiza's heart pounded against her chest, wanting more of Yusei's touches, and kisses, which tortured her to no end, yet saved her from death as well. Her lips licked themselves in anticipation, though Akiza didn't notice her pink appendage doing that course of action. Yusei basically thought the same thing, the passion and the intimate feelings he held towards this girl were unbearably fighting against his rational side: his instinct to claim her as his own... to protect her from anyone who would hurt her...

It was though each other knew what the other were thinking; Akiza wanted every moment of this, and Yusei wanted to feel every moment...

Whether it was the blazing, sunshine warmth hitting them in the face – or their emotions breaking free – the two of them could really care less. Because it meant that they would be able to share that night at last.

Lips smashed against each other, passionately, conditionally, and desperately... the battle of dominance began as both Yusei and Akiza felt each other groan in the delights of the kiss – each of them tasting differently, but heavenly nonetheless. Akiza's hands snaked around Yusei's neck, plunging her nails into his scalp in a desperate act of intimacy and closeness – never wanting to let him go. She deepened the kiss, deciding for her tongue to take charge in Yusei's mouth; she felt need and desire run through her blood vessels, and into her very core... Akiza wanted it; it was though the Black Rose was re-awakening, but not in a bad way. Whatever she wanted, she would take... like a tiger consuming its prey without any negative repercussions. Akiza, unknowingly, leaned her waist into Yusei's body – which ended up the two of them falling into a short fall of grace... Akiza lying on top of Yusei – dominating him on his own bedroom King bed – kissing him as though there was no tomorrow. Yusei felt surprised in Akiza's desire to take command, and he smirked, as he gave into his general's orders. She was his commander – his leader, and he had to obey her. At least, only for this moment...

Akiza growled, pulling away from the hot lip-lock, gazing ferociously into Yusei's blue eyes – which glittered obedience and love for his leader. This made Akiza pleased, for a minute, before attacking his lips again in a quick, heart-pounding kiss. She bit down on them, hard, but not hard enough for blood to draw... Yusei couldn't help the moan escaping from his throat, echoing through Akiza's ears, which processed into her brain..

This was the perfect opportunity for her to make things even better for her... She thrust her hips, grinding them into Yusei's for a dramatic effect – wanting to torture him for a time; she was going to make him lose control... Yusei rolled his eyes in disbelief, as Akiza once again pulled away from his swollen lips – gazing, searching for an answer to her actions as of yet. He didn't even nod for her to proceed... His hands were on the ends of her shirt, and slightly lifted the band up... physically asking her for permission to start stripping her. But Akiza placed a finger on top of his lips, shushing him – preventing him from speaking. She then decided that she must be the one to remove Yusei's clothing, which stood in the way of progress – irritating her to no end.

Akiza then realized she had to make him think he was going out of his mind, thus, taking his jacket off slowly as possible – even slower than a slug – would create tension between them. She didn't mind that fact at all, as she didn't dare look away from Yusei's eyes; the moon radiating from the bedroom window was what caused the sparkle... the shine in his eyes that Akiza became drawn to, like a moth to the sunlight.

She breathed slowly, her emotions nearly crumbling in a loss of control and continuity, as the jacket fell to the floor, making no sound of its demise. Akiza had to once again stop her mouth from salivating, as she eyed the impressive muscles appearing in his shoulders... his arms, toned from whatever exercise he took part in. She loved to run her fingers up and down, tortuously causing shivers to run down Yusei's spine. She chuckled, taking Yusei's reaction as a good shine.

But the tank top – that accentuated his chest, which she could not help but picture in her devious mind – had to go. Before Akiza knew what she was doing, she tore the piece of clothing right off – which surprised the hell out of Yusei – his eyes widening in excitement, fear and admiration.

Akiza grinned slyly, drawing in closer to touch the muscles on his front chest... she couldn't help but feel as though she were melting, and she was. Moving on to the first pack, she traced a trail downwards, but decided to spare Yusei the annoyance; Akiza placed both hands on his chest, pushing him deeper into the pillows... Her hips on top of his own, his jeans tightening every moment. She drew in closer, and closer, kissing the skin gently; and Yusei groaned in pleasure. Akiza's sense of direction wanted her to go upwards, a new pattern that was to obviously please Yusei.

Yusei gasped shortly, feeling his heart pounce, nearly bursting out of his chest as he felt Akiza's tongue swirling onto one of his nipples... the warm snake-like figure using its time wisely, wanting to stir a reaction from him. And before he knew it, Akiza pulled back and spared the other one its full attention.

If he felt in paradise before, he was in more of a shock as to what he could be wanting to feel next...

And then, the unthinkable happened; Akiza – a master seductress – ran her fingers down his chest, running them lower and lower and lower to reach the belt of his pants.

What it felt like five or even ten minutes, Akiza tore off the pants – Yusei not even knowing what fully happened – and his underwear was off in seconds... Yusei groaned in absolute lust, as her fingers wrapped around his erection... But he was about to growl in anger, as she stroked him... stroking him, petting him as though he were a puppy, who acted impatient to receive a reward. It felt as though more minutes had passed, before Akiza pulled away... Big mistake.

Akiza gasped in sheer fright, as she felt herself slammed on the bed, below the monster – or the beast that came from the inner depths of Yusei's soul... She gulped nervously, noticing her boyfriend's nude glow... the muscles rippling, his arms resting on each side of her face which clutched the pillows in frustration. Akiza knew that he was pushed further from his limits, and only wondered what he could do next.

And it was painfully obvious, as her pajama top – borrowed from Mayu – was ripped in half, releasing her cleavage in to the open eye. All of a sudden, Akiza felt... self-conscious of herself. As though she were't beautiful... In her life time, she had to ignore the men who lustfully licked their lips, just at the sight of her breasts – which were nearly hanging out of her blouse. But Yusei stopped her from covering herself; to her, he looked absolutely impressed by her size. He didn't look ashamed, but looked as though his lust was to be satiable at last. Yusei didn't stop there though. Before he knew what was going on, he slowly and surprisingly gently, withdrew the remaining pajama shorts... basking in the afterglow of Akiza's nude figure... She looked damned beautiful, as though she were the angel to satisfy Yusei's inner demon.

It was a mere five seconds before Yusei began to make his move: he kissed Akiza gently on the lips, at first a sensible and romantic kiss, which would have swooned Akiza off her feet, if she were standing. Even though the kisses remained gentle and sweet – and she could have sworn she tasted cinnamon from his lips – they turned quick and provocative. Akiza snarled, not approving of Yusei's choice to dispel anymore inappropriate kissing. Yusei chuckled, kissing her again, making his way down her neck... down her collarbone, and unto the valley of her cleavage.

Akiza gasped, a large electrical voltage hitting her heart, as though a doctor were re-awakening her. He gently cupped both of her breasts, but could only do one thing at a time... Taking her breast into his mouth, sucking, licking, and passionately kissing it... lovingly. Akiza groaned, louder than their usual amounts of noise this night. To be honest, she didn't know how much more of it she could take before screaming out in euphoria.

Before time could pass slower, Yusei switched – giving his full-time attention to the other lone breast, that needed his touch. His breath felt so... damn good on her skin, which was an instant turn-on for her.

"Yusei..." Akiza whispered softly, instantly grabbing the attention of her lover.

Instead of the primal lust she had seen in his eyes just seconds before, Akiza saw the love and desire in them; she saw compassion and care for her, and she nodded – giving him permission to continue pleasuring her.

Her heart beat quickly every moment, as though she were about to go in cardiac arrest.. She may as well have been if not feeling... a slight pressure enter her...

She nearly screamed, as she felt a wet appendage licking, sucking her womanhood... Akiza felt nothing but blasts of pleasure, jolts of happiness bursting through her body – as though being transferred from Yusei himself. She had to grip the bedsheets of the bed to stop herself from yelling her heart out. Yusei continued to plunge his tongue within her, tasting her... she tasted bittersweet – which went with her personality perfectly. Yusei continued to do this, addicted to every drop – with no intention to stop.

"Yusei," she whined instead, moaning for the torture to be over.

And then it all stopped. The repressed urge to do more began to fight every cell in his membrane... Yusei moved back on top of Akiza, trying hard not to crush her; she was a delicate rose to him, and did not deserved to be destroyed. Instead, she was to be preserved, saved, except for the likes of him.

Before Yusei could even control his movements, me thrust himself inside her, the pleas and the cries of his girlfriend ringing in his ears; to him, she sounded like an angel of heaven. But he knew that Akiza was in pain... He kissed her lips reassuringly, lightly, trying to help her maintain her calmness. Akiza had tears in her eyes, biting her lip – uncertain of what was to happen next. Yusei felt his heart sank: Akiza truly was a beautiful woman, and was certainly the only innocent creature that could take a hold of his heart...

He kissed her again, before bury himself within her once more... Time passed, and cries of pain turned into desperate pleas of selfish desires. Akiza wanted more, and wasn't afraid to ask for it. Yusei did it slowly at first, but Akiza didn't want to play slow: she wanted to go fast. She wanted to feel the rush, as though she were on a duel runner. To be perfectly honest, Yusei had no problem with it. And so, the two of them were not afraid to give into their secret lusts – the last part that needed to be satisfied. They climaxed, reaching their high point in their adventure... the rush they got when first starting this passionate duel, was finally satisfied.

Yusei huddled closer to Akiza, giving her his body... for comfort, and for relaxation; while the lullaby of his heart played in Akiza's ears – helping her to fall asleep.

Yusei smiled, knowing the time they had – even this sexual act of passion and raw love – had made them grow stronger in every way.

"I love you, Akiza," Yusei murmured, knowing that she didn't hear it. At least, that's what he thought before she curled her lips in a satisfied smile.

If only Yusei knew that she had found her Prince Charming...

**:3 :3 :3 :3**

**~~ I know, I got sloppy on the last part – but hey, at least this chapter is done right? I hope you guys liked it ;) **

**(I know you did! LOL) So please review, and don't leave this story! There's still a little more left to come! ~~**


	31. A Meeting Never Ends Well

**~~ The worst thing about writing a story is that every once in a while, you'd have to encounter writer's block – which is why this one hadn't been updated for some time. But here we go! The action is about to take off! I hope you enjoy it ^_^ ~~**

**A Meeting Never Ends Well**

If there was anything that Mayu had learned whilst on her conquest to find Yusei was to never trust anyone. It wasn't because she hated people, but because there were secret sides to them. A secret side that usually ended in betrayal and heartbreak. Mayu did not like to think about the past. Especially since she had once trusted someone, whom she once fell in love with, but had cruelly left her to die. In a sense.

This time, Mayu knew that she only had to look after herself. She had done what she was supposed to do, and she had felt guilty. Mayu knew that she could not do this to Yusei, but her more reasonable side had won the case.

However, family wasn't enough to convince her.

She knew that. Because she had to grow up with "family" who never acted as such at all. She was quite jealous of the relationship Yusei pertained with Martha and their friends. She sneered. Mayu knew that she could not hold her guard any longer.

Mayu knew that she had gained their trust. Especially Yusei's. And now, there was nothing more than what Mayu wanted to do was to crush it. She wanted to crush Yusei's heart... but she couldn't. Not yet. Now wasn't the time for brisk actions, and she knew fairly well enough to know why; she would suffer the consequences based on HIS rules.

Speaking of... She was supposed to meet one of his goonies at the park darn near an hour ago. Once again, Mayu snarled in disgust.

She had never had much patience for this. To be honest, Mayu didn't know how she could have put up with her brother, and his girlfriend – to her detest.

"What is a young woman like you here all alone?" Mayu narrowed her cobalt eyes, her frustrations becoming quite obvious in her eyes – enough for anyone to read.

"Spare me the pleasantries. Where is he?" She spat out, drawing an amused expression from the man.

"Nice to see you again, Mayu."

"I don't know you," Mayu scoffed, turning her head way.

"To be technical, I guess you wouldn't. After all, I only spend time with the big boys," The man chuckled, causing Mayu to – once again – look fiercely angry in his direction. He wasn't scared, but was a little surprised to see Mayu looking so out of character. He knew her. She was just the type to release her pent up aggressions to anyone who was looking for a fight.

"Shame he had to send you, out of all people, to meet me," Mayu replied as the man took a seat next to her on the bench.

"You must be quite upset to act like this."

"I am not."

"You are. Surely it's because of your brother, perhaps?" Mayu did not like how this man was talking. What he was planning to do didn't affect her in any way, clearly seeing that she had the upper hand in this situation.

"You know it. You love him too much."

"You are clearly mistaken. I do not love Yusei. He is just merely a pawn in your boss' game. Nothing more." At least Mayu knew could have said this with a straight face.

"I know a liar when I see one, Mayu Fudo. You do care about your brother, regardless of what you say. And you do take a liking to his girlfriend as a sister."

"She has nothing to do with this," Mayu calmly said with not so much as a tone of irritation.

"Akiza got involved every step of the way because of your actions." Mayu knew that this was Sayer. She knew that this was him. Mayu had never once seen him face to face, but she had heard of his power. Which was why she had really come to the city in the first place. Not because that her brother was there, but because Sayer was there.

Sayer's hazel eyes sparkled with mischievous intentions, and his grin snaked upwards in a pleasant notion. "And now you have to pay the price."

"I'm not paying for anything."

"Oh?" Sayer tipped his head upward, curiosity getting the better of him.

"I know what you want from me. But I'm not giving it to you," Mayu said crossly, making her point clear as possible.

Sayer chuckled, the reaction which caused Mayu to feel paranoid and confused of his actions. "You're a fool, thinking that way, Mayu. Then again, you Doom Psychics were never a clever bunch."

Mayu didn't say anything, knowing that her temper was bound to unleash at some point. Her ancestry was without a doubt a huge part of her life. She took pride on knowing that she was the most powerful, the most untouchable influence the world had ever contained. The Doom Psychics weren't well-liked at all; mostly because they were feared for their power. Every human on the Satelite knew it. Every human in Domino City knew it. And something had to be done. Mayu always had to tell herself that they were jealous and could never be like them.

"Your point is?"

"I always get what I want. Even if I have to take it by force."

"Is that what you've done a few weeks ago? Take Akiza's powers by force?" Mayu scoffed, retorting back in an arrogant manner.

"You know what it's for," Sayer shrugged his well-built shoulders, ignoring the attitude in Mayu's voice.

"Then why meet with me? You know you can't have what I own," Mayu said impatiently.

"I am very well aware of that. But.. is Yusei aware?" Sayer smirked, the shocked expression – which lasted only momentarily – upon Mayu's face was all the answer he needed.

"He doesn't need to know."

"And why not?"

"It's not his business to know."

"You care about him. It's in your nature."

Mayu closed her eyes, trying to ignore what Sayer was saying to her. Although to be honest, he was right. Mayu did care about Yusei and Akiza, but things were far too complicated. She had to admit to herself that Yusei was the closest thing to her family that was currently alive but... Mayu couldn't allow herself to be distracted. Even though finding Yusei was indeed a coincidence, it wasn't her main reason to stay. But what was?

"It won't matter in the end. He will die." After hearing those words, Mayu couldn't help but feel overwhelmed. And... fearful? "And you will pay for what you've done."

"The past is the past. Maybe you should learn to let it go."

"So confident, for a young woman. Just know this. Everyone you care about will be dead, and you won't have a reason to live. Unless, you come with me."

Mayu knew that she had a double personality, since her feelings for her family were well developed and obviously shown through to her. She was one with a heart to love, but there were times when Mayu acted as though personal friends and family did not matter. Because she had once trusted people that turned out to be those who couldn't have been trusted. In the end though, Mayu had decided to make the ultimate sacrifice. She owed Yusei and Akiza that much at least, since they did not know of what Mayu had done. Mayu never told anyone what she had done, and Sayer was the only one who knew apart from her.

Mayu knew that Yusei could move on: he had Akiza, Martha, Jack, Crow, Leo and Luna... He had others who cared about him – even before she had shown up in his life. Mayu also knew that it would take time for him to do so, seeing as Yusei didn't have any biological family until Mayu told him. And Mayu didn't belong there. It felt more than weird hanging around when Yusei was more than comfortable staying where he was raised. This only meant one thing. She had to leave.

"Will you harm Yusei?"

"I promise I won't. If you do not come with me, however, then everyone must take responsibility." Mayu nodded, understanding that he would keep to his word. If only that she had listened to him.

"Then let's go."

**:3 :3 :3 :3**

Waking up wasn't something that Akiza was planning to do in the morning. Especially if the sunshine was glowing angelically in her room, casting golden shadows amongst the walls giving the normally darkened room a chance to reveal its true colours. The heat from the morning sun felt good on her skin, since she was normally cold. And this was one reason why she couldn't tan as well, but she wasn't an albino either.

Akiza could tell that she still had energy within her, seeing as she woke up quite early. Early enough to slip out of the warm comforts of the bed to watch the sunrise with content and pleasantness. But Akiza didn't want to. It was the first time in her life when she didn't want to immediately rise from her bed, as though she had other important things to do, and instead she just wanted to lie back and relax.

But calming herself down after a long night of... passionate goings-on Akiza couldn't help but want more. She needed more, but she wouldn't want to behave as such. She would be grateful for everything that had come to her as thankfulness, and not as a slap in the face. No. Akiza had more class than that. It just came to the matter of her pride. Then one would have a problem.

Akiza took a deep breath, knowing that there was a problem. It was... because she didn't want to prolong admitting it. She knew. She knew about her powers being gone... But her mark was still there. She was a signer – no matter if she lost her Psychic abilities. And to be honest, Akiza didn't really know if it was a good thing they were gone. She was used to using them in her life, but now Akiza couldn't help but feel helpless. The one thing that made her strong all these years was taken from her. She knew it the moment she woke up the night after...

Akiza shook her head, not wanting to think about the debacle with Sayer. He was on her mind too much, waiting to trap her and to frighten her. It turned out that he was just like everyone else in the world – he just couldn't accept her for who she was. Either that, or he was just power hungry. Why was he so obsessed into taking powers? Especially from her own kind?

She didn't want to know and she didn't want to care.

Before Akiza could drone on and on to herself that things were meant to be this way, she felt a cordial but physically endearing breathing on her neck. And that breathing turned into butterfly kisses – smooth as marble and delightful as the mood. "Yusei," Akiza panted out, wanting more.

"Good morning, Akiza. I take it you slept well?" He continued to place loving and longing kisses upon her skin, rising higher and higher to reach his destination: her sweet, strawberry lips.

"Yes," Akiza mumbled against his lips as he captured her for a kiss. It was sweet and romantic, unlike the lust-filled ones that were far too short from the previous night.

"What's wrong?" Yusei asked, noticing Akiza's facial expression as she broke away from the kiss.

"You knew." It all made sense now. Akiza was searching for answers within Yusei's cobalt eyes, which were clouded – preventing her from knowing the truth. But she wanted it. Hell, she knew what she wanted to search for. She knew that he knew that she had lost her powers. But never once did he say anything about it.

"Akiza?"

"You knew all along!Why didn't you say anything!" Akiza didn't want to be mad at Yusei. She didn't want to start a fight about this, but she couldn't help it. Then there was the fact that she had been lied to. And that wasn't the first time someone told her that; her father.

Suddenly, Akiza saw glimpses of blood and a darkened household. Just... what happened?

No. It couldn't be. Yusei couldn't possibly know of THAT either. But then again, he saved her that night and she had been staying... ever since.

That was when she started bawling – when she started to lose control of her emotions. Her tears were the symbol of sorrow and sadness. They were falling very quickly, and didn't take much time to slightly wet the comforter. Her parents were dead because of her. Because she couldn't have stayed away from Yusei. And she had to pay the price.

"Akiza," Yusei suddenly held her in his grip, not wanting to let her go. He didn't want to tell her of the horrible incident a few weeks ago; Akiza was already in as much pain, and could not need more. And she didn't have her family anymore.

He held her tighter. He knew it was because of Sayer. It was his doing that caused Akiza to become cold and heartless. It was because of him that her parents had to suffer, and they had nothing to do with his plans. Yet he included them to make a point.

"Yusei, I've become too reckless. It's my fault they're dead." Before Akiza could even finish off what she was planning to say, Yusei kissed her harshly, as though he were trying to snap her out of the trance she had gotten herself into.

Akiza reciprocated, allowing Yusei to silence her with his own emotions. It wasn't a passionate or a rough kiss: but a kiss that simply had one purpose to wake Akiza from her slumber. It was one of those kisses that were meant to convince a person of their feelings for them.

"It is not your fault. Don't blame yourself."

"Yusei."

And after that, they've remained in a silence. It wasn't awkward to say the least, but they had comforted each other with their presence. They laid back down on the bed, drawing in the comforts and safety from the blankets they had slept in the night before.

Akiza yawned. She knew that she should get more sleep, seeing that her cheeks were wet with tears and her head slammed against her brain because of her crying too much. And this was one of the few times when she actually let Yusei see her that vulnerable.

Now what was she supposed to do? She had no family, there hadn't been many people alive that she could have called her blood relatives. Her parents were ruthlessly killed in an attempt to stop Akiza from progressing her relationship with Yusei. Akiza didn't want to impose on Yusei – since he had a far more difficult time keeping up the rent. Well to be technical though, this was Martha's house. Would she have been welcome to stay? Akiza couldn't help but blush. It was such a ridiculous thought.

Yusei watched his girlfriend fall asleep in his arms, and couldn't help but smile at the beauty. He always thought she was beautiful, snuggled up against his body. He knew that she had no where else to go, since her family was gone. He wanted her by his side and wouldn't let her be taken away from him.

"Yusei?"

"Martha?" She was standing still in the hallway, with a pale expression on her face. Yusei knew that look. There was bad news every time Martha looked scared out of her wits.

"What is it?"

"It's Mayu, Yusei. She's gone."

**:3 :3 :3 :3**

"I told you you were a fool, Mayu. And now you have to pay for it."

Mayu felt utterly disgusted by Sayer's... motions.

"And you can't even defend yourself now, what a shame."

Mayu shut her eyes, feeling her energy being drained away every moment.

"Now that you have surrendered yourself to me, I think it's time for me to pay a little visit."

She opened her blue eyes again, which were now shining with furious might and will. "You promised you wouldn't hurt him!" She tried so hard to break free of her chains, which was sucking every life force out of her body. However, the process was slow because Mayu had powers that were stronger than what Sayer could have made out to be.

"You could have given me what I wanted. Otherwise I wouldn't have to do this. You gave me no choice, Fudo."

Mayu backed down, but growled – knowing that Sayer wasn't to be trusted. He was a snake – a snake slipped into greasy oil.

And then the need to rest suddenly was the first thing on her mind. And she let her mind consume herself in an abyss.

**:3 :3 :3 :3**

**~~ Oh, the DRAMA! I bet you weren't expecting that now were you? **

**Now, to explain Mayu's actions. She did have the urge to find her long lost brother, but her urges to do... something else were entirely stronger. Just happening to find Yusei was only part of the package she received. **

**And what about her behavior? Well, she is now shown as a strong, independent woman – although there were times in the story when she was known to be quite reliant on Yusei and Akiza. She does love Yusei, but Mayu's pride had been kept a secret till now. Hope this information helps! ^_^ And all will be explained later on... ~~**


	32. Chasing You

**~~ I'm just letting you know, there's only five chapters or so left until the end. I know, it's nearly been a year when I started this thing. So please, bear with me! ^_^ ~~**

**Chasing You**

"What do you mean she's gone?" Yusei asked, but more or less said so with a temper just waiting to be unleashed.

The reason why he was so angry was because he knew Mayu better than this. He hoped he did. Yusei knew her character – she loved her brother and spent much time of her life trying to search for him. He could only hope that nothing happened to her. But he had to wonder why she left. Yusei knew that this wasn't like her. And then he had to realize that he didn't know much about Mayu, since they had only been reunited for a short while.

Like him, Mayu did keep to herself some times, but there were times when Mayu acted as though she weren't socially awkward.

"She wanted me to tell you that she's never coming back," Martha said, wanting to comfort Yusei. She knew that Yusei was going to be terribly upset by this news, but she didn't think that he would try to hide himself away from the world. He didn't look upset per se, but looked extremely blank. Martha knew that his complexion was bleak, therefore it must have been the only physical reaction that couldn't have been hidden away. And apart from the shock in his blue eyes, there was no other indication.

"Why?" That was the only thing that really mattered.

"She didn't tell me, the poor girl," Martha answered, letting her gaze cut off from Yusei's eye contact.

Yusei had a feeling it had to do with the past events with Sayer. Yusei could tell that Mayu was afraid of him, knowing that she had never met him in her life until the point when she first came to Domino City. Yet, Yusei thought that the Doom Psychics – as he had been told by his sister – had a connection with Sayer. Could Mayu handle anymore? Was that why she left? Because she couldn't use her strength to protect her?

Mayu had never once said anything to Yusei about her personal feelings, apart from the time when they got reunited. That was the only time when either of them had gotten emotional – seeing each other for the first time.

"Why didn't she tell me?" Yusei inquired, his voice growing more agitated rather than curious and dumfounded. He was frustrated to say the least that Mayu should have trusted him with anything that was troubling her. But then again, maybe things were a lot simpler for her to deal with on her own. After all, she knew more about herself than Yusei could ever hope to. She knew about their family. She knew about their origins, and how the Doom Psychics were nearly extinct.

"That's only something that you can ask her, Yusei."

"When did she leave?"

"Early this morning. You and Akiza were still sleeping."

Yusei couldn't help but blush. It was embarrassing for him to find out that the one woman that he called a surrogate mother had found him and Akiza sleeping together. But he couldn't think too much of it, seeing as there were more important things at hand.

"Oh, don't look so surprised. I knew what the two of you were up to last night." Again, Yusei did not reply. Instead, he continued to stare into Martha's eyes, as though he were communicating with her to not talk about it. It wasn't as though he were in the mood, anyway.

After that, Martha's chuckle disappeared. She noticed the solemn and serious look on Yusei's handsome face. She knew that she couldn't joke around now. Yusei had lost his sister... the only one he would ever have. And she just knew, from her maternal instincts, that he wanted to find her. From what Martha knew about Mayu's story was that she was the one that never gave up pursuing Yusei. And now it was Yusei's turn to find Mayu. If only things could have stayed the same for a short while before they changed. And Martha didn't want Yusei to go through the pain Mayu felt when she first didn't find him. He didn't know that part, since Mayu had explained things in depth to Martha a week ago. And she didn't want her to tell anyone – especially Yusei. And Martha had to keep that promise.

"Go find her Yusei."

"Is there a chance that I could?"

"There is always hope Yusei."

But did Mayu rely on hope? Or did she just not trust anyone to help find him? Was that the answer? That she never trusted anyone?

Akiza told Yusei that when the two of them first met, they never trusted each other. Both girls were apprehensive around each other, and there was more silence than there was information being bled out. Yusei couldn't help but feel this was his fault. He wanted Mayu to trust him, and instead, she ran away because she didn't think there was any way for her to return it. Did he make her feel guilty? Did he openly admit that he trusted her, when at the time Mayu didn't want anyone to trust her? Then why did she have to do this?

"She gave up on hoping a long time ago," Yusei murmured.

"But she found you, Yusei."

"No. That isn't true. She found Akiza, who knew where I was."

At that point, Martha didn't know what to say to Yusei. It was amazing that since he was a Psychic – A Doomed one at that, as she was told by Mayu – that he had such a bond with her. Even though they never spent that much time together as family.

"But Mayu didn't give up."

Suddenly, a thought appeared in Yusei's mind. If she gave up hope, as she was telling everyone, then she must have been in this city for a different purpose. If she truly gave up on finding him, then why would she have still been in Domino City?

"She gave up on me, Martha."

"You are not going to give up on her, Yusei Fudo! I raised you better than this," Martha raised her voice climatically, surprising even Yusei of her inner strength. "Would you give up on Akiza? Because I know for a fact that she wouldn't lose her faith in you."

Yusei also knew that he would still love Akiza. He wouldn't have ever gave up on her because they were one and the same: she was one of the few people that accepted him, ever since she found out who he really was. Akiza had a hard life in the past and Yusei admired her to standing up for herself for so long. And then there were times when she acted cruel to just protect herself. And Yusei didn't blame her for who she became.

"I know that."

"Then why is Mayu different? You love them both the same."

"I just... don't understand why she left." There was nothing else to say. No other way how to put it.

"Then do the best you can and find her." There was no arguing after that. No one wants to put up with Martha in an argument.

**:3 :3 :3 :3**

When Akiza woke up around two hours later, she missed the sacred warmth that had stolen his way into her heart. She woke up without anyone by her side, which she had to frown in disappointment. But was she really surprised that Yusei left? Certainly he had better things to do.

She woke up cold, and surprisingly sorrowful. She regretted what she said to Yusei earlier, and wanted a chance to apologize. Akiza was heartbroken over her parents' deaths, but she knew that the wrong thing to do was take it out on her boyfriend.

But she just knew that wasn't the reason why he left; Yusei would have expressed his concerns, as though he wanted to start an argument with her. That was the thing. Both of them were not the type of people to pry. They either had less social skills or did not feel comfortable talking about any sorts of misdeeds.

Akiza shook her head, refusing to think of the reasons wrong with her relationship. There was nothing wrong and that was all there was to it. Wasn't it?

Akiza made her way to the kitchen, where Martha was sitting on one chair, glimpsing out the window with a dazed off expression on her face.

Akiza realized that Yusei wasn't in the room, and Martha was still in her bathrobe: and this was unusual considering that nearly every day Martha got dressed before ten o'clock. And what time was it now? Ten fifteen. Just what was going on?

"Good morning Akiza. Did you sleep well?"

She took a seat next to Martha, who still looked expressionless and exhausted at the same time. But within her onyx eyes, the gleaming look of sadness and compassion consumed the dark hues. It was as though Martha was thinking of something that had recently occurred, and refused to think of anything else.

"Where's Yusei?"

"Mayu left."

Akiza widened her eyes. "What?" She was honestly surprised. Why would Mayu have gone? Why would she choose to leave when she had her brother here? To be honest though, Mayu didn't tell much about her after they've unofficially adopted her into Martha's house for the past couple of weeks. Akiza honestly would say that Mayu was her friend, and they did have their share of girl talks, but regarding Mayu's personal life, she didn't say much at all. And Akiza wished that she could have asked her about it. But then again, Akiza remembered vaguely that Mayu had said to everyone that she had a rough life before she came to Neo Domino City. If only, once again, Akiza should have said something. Then she would have known more about Mayu to figure out her character in case situations like this did happen.

"But why?"

"Yusei asked that same question before he left."

"He went to go find her?"

"This morning. About twenty minutes ago."

"And when did she leave?"

"She left early. Told me to tell the both of you that she wasn't planning on coming back."

Akiza narrowed her eyebrows, not in anger, but in puzzlement. She didn't get it. She didn't understand why Mayu – a girl who was compassionate towards her closest friends and family – would suddenly leave just like that. There was definitely something wrong.

"How was she acting?"

"She seemed like her usual self, although I have to admit that she had recently cried."

Akiza knew that there was only one thing that could have possibly happened. Somebody must have threatened her to leave. Because maybe, just maybe, he or she had found out that Mayu was a Doom Psychic – and a powerful one at that. And whoever was behind this could have forced her out because they felt threatened by her presence. But that would mean that they were frightened of her. Because she could have done a lot more damage.

This was the only realistic explanation that Akiza could have came up with – remembering that Mayu was a strong girl who held back her tears. Because she had told all of them herself: she was there hearing the story after all.

"Does Yusei know?" Akiza asked, after a few moments of silence.

"I told him as -"

"NO. I mean, does he KNOW?" Akiza raised her voice, interrupting Martha's train of thought.

Martha blinked, shaking her head silently.

This meant that Yusei didn't know what he was dealing with. Which meant that something bad could happen to him – which did not sound as a good offer to Akiza.

She didn't want him to be involved, seeing as he only discovered his ancestry a short time ago. He wasn't even aware of his powers, which led her to believe that Yusei could less likely even know how to control them. But he was involved, and once again, it was because of Akiza.

She had herself to blame. From the moment that she had met Yusei, well, she knew that life wouldn't be kind to her at all. Instead, life would mock her and torment her – such as placing feelings, a connection between them – just to make her think that they truly loved each other.

But Akiza wouldn't listen to the nagging doubts in her mind. Without Yusei, her life would have been a mess and she was far more grateful with his presence in her life. She couldn't picture her future without him in it, and he meant far more to her than she could have ever dreamed of. After all they had consummated their love for each other the previous night. Akiza wasn't much of a person to confess emotionally – although she was nearly her old self – she could show her love for Yusei passionately, and that was what she did last night.

"Don't blame yourself Akiza." Akiza felt a warm and gentle hand touch her own with compassion and comfort. "You are not the reason."

"How can I not know that for sure?" Martha was well aware of what Akiza had done in the past; and since she looked up to Martha as though she were her real mother, she was afraid of what she might have thought of her – it even settled within her stomach when she moved in with them.

"You blame yourself too much. You're hard on yourself that you keep forgetting who you really are."

For a second, Akiza wondered if Yusei ever felt that way. She knew that no one in this world was perfect, and if what Martha did say was true, then Yusei did feel insecurities about himself. Especially since Martha raised him as a mother.

"I know who I am. It's just... that I'm always changing into someone else." There wasn't any other way that Akiza could have explained it. When she was growing up, she used to have the confidence to tell her mom about things she got uncomfortable with. That was until she had inherited her mysterious mark.

Was the mark truly to blame? Whoever had cursed her with it decided to make her life miserable? Or was there a purpose?

"Yusei had to deal with that too. But over time he quickly got over it by meeting new people. Friends that would accept him for who he was without question."

"So what? That was just a phase?"

It was different for her because she had grown up to the point when her life had been unbearable. Yusei, well, didn't seem to have been through the same situation.

"Phases only last a period of time – no matter how long they would be."

It took time for those words to register in Akiza's memory. She did realize that speculation could only differ in other people. She wasn't one of those people that accepted it as a temporary situation rather than a hard bargaining chip for the rest of their life.

**:3 :3 :3 :3**

She was gone. Just like Martha said she would be. And she wasn't ever going to return. Yet why did Yusei always feel a glimmer of hope, telling him not to give up? Maybe it was because he was a fairly determinate person: he never gave up on anyone. The fiasco with Akiza a few months ago had proved that.

This was totally unexpected. Yusei never prepared for this kind of thing to happen. Maybe once or twice did he have a little thought about Akiza pulling this stunt off, but never once did he actually know that she would have the guts to pull it off.

Mayu was gone and there was nothing that Yusei could do about it. They were siblings, and he had been told that they had shared a strong psychic link between them when they were babies, and yet – in the most ironic way possible – they had been far from close. In truth, did Mayu really make much of an impact in his life? Well, she did tell him that he was a Doom Psychic, but what else could have been done or said?

As a result from his overwhelming thoughts, Yusei found himself sitting down on a bench in the Domino Park. He was frustrated to say the least, but he had to remind himself over and over that there was nothing he could do to make the situation better. Yusei was not a perfectionist in any way, but he did not take kindly to anyone living a life that they didn't deserve. He was more of a good Samaritan, helping people as good as he could.

But this situation was different because he let all the doubts of finding his sister cloud his mind. He let himself be attached in every shape and form. And as a result, Yusei found himself dealing with the consequences. Karma was just not being good to him.

Before Yusei could dwell on the subject any further though, he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. He had to admit that he did have decent peripheral vision, seeing as the figure he had just seen had only flashed for a minimum of five seconds. It didn't take Yusei long to figure out that it was Mayu, since he did figure out to somewhat control his senses.

But Mayu vanished, leaving Yusei to being quite stumped. Maybe he was imagining the whole thing? He shook his head before sitting back down on the bench again. Should he really be getting his hopes up?

"Yusei."

"Mayu!" Yusei exclaimed, seeing his twin sister sitting on the bench beside him. But she didn't seem to be particularly glad to see him, as she was staring straight ahead and not using her keen senses to look Yusei right in the eyes. It only made it this much harder for her to do this without bursting into tears.

"Just stop."

"Stop?"

"Stop looking for me. I'm never coming back Yusei."

Yusei could tell that she didn't mean it; seeing as she sounded quite bitter and sorrowful in her attempts to convince him that he had meant nothing to her. Whatever amount of time the two of them had, they used it – making an impact on each other greatly.

"You don't sound too sure of that."

"I don't have to tell you everything."

"And you didn't have to tell Akiza either?"

Mayu fell silent for a few short minutes, before retorting back an answer. "I had my reasons not to tell her."

"Why? Because you know what happened to her parents?"

"Believe what you want, Yusei. I just came to say goodbye."

"Why? Why leave?"

It was a question Mayu had to ask herself, time and time again. But then again, she secretly didn't want to. However, Mayu wanted Yusei and his friends to be safe. And knowing the only way that she could protect them was to act harshly towards their compassionate behavior, and to obey Sayer's orders. This was one of the hardest things she had to do in her life, apart from living on her own and having the inability to make friends with anyone.

"Believe me, you're not the reason why I'm going."

"Then trust me when I say that we can work this out. You came here to find me, and now you're saying you want to leave?"

"Plans changed. That's all you ever need know."

And just like that, Mayu left.

But Yusei wasn't going to give up a fight.


	33. DoubleCrossers: Don't Trust Them

**~~ Chapter 33. I just can't believe I've made it this far! I mean, normally, I'd take the time to re-read it to see if it's a good story, but I think Metamorphosis is making a very good impression on my readers ;). **

**If you didn't happen to notice, but there's a new poll on my profile: go and vote for the story that you want to see from me this year! So please, don't be afraid to voice your opinion! ^_^**

**Oh, and if you have any questions about something you don't understand within this story, please leave a review: I'll be sure to look into it :) ~~**

**A Double-Crosser: Never Trust One**

A vile, cruel and bloodthirsty darkness consumed him.

His mind was now succumbed to the presence of the vulnerable emotion of weakness. And there was nothing that he could do to prevent this from happening. Thus he could not protect himself. He was far too weak to do anything, which made him a perfect target.

But Yusei Fudo wasn't going to allow anyone to call him weak: he was far from it. Everything in his life allowed him to maintain his strength and dignity, thus, he was not unconscious for long. Even though Yusei knew that his powers weren't fully mastered as of yet.

His throat was dry, parching with the urge to drink. His head ached with a sudden thunder of pain. His ribs may have well have been crushed, feeling as they were going through hell. Yusei was going through hell – yet he may as well awaken.

But what happened?

Yusei groaned, slowly starting to rise from his ever-lasting slumber. But the agony was too much for him to bear, as it flared in his sides once again.

"Moving would only cause them to act up again."

Who was that? Clearly it was a feminine voice, but Yusei couldn't tell who was talking to him. No. Could it be his sister?

Yusei's mind quickly became dizzy, as to be expected from sitting up far too fast. He sat still for a few moments before opening his eyes to gaze upon the girl he had been chasing.

"Mayu."

She didn't appear to be harmed, although she wore clothing that didn't reveal too much in many places. Her eyes dashed away from Yusei's cobalt ones, looking to the other side of the room. Yusei knew that Mayu was hiding something just by the expression in her eyes, and on her "blank" face.

"What happened? Where are we?"

Mayu scoffed, crossing her arms. "What's your guess? We're in a stale, cold, abyss where no one can find us. And it's to be expected coming from the guy who didn't explain why Sayer was still after you."

This caught Yusei's interest, but he ignored the other sarcastic remarks. "Sayer? How do you know him?"

"The Arcadia Movement? Not exactly famous in the Satellite. But in Neo Domino? I have come across them a couple times."

This was new information to digest. Yusei... didn't know what to think anymore of the current situation. Out of all the time Mayu had spent with them... why didn't she tell them? What was she trying to do? This still didn't explain why they were trapped in a cell, this still didn't explain why Mayu knew Sayer. Yusei refused to believe they had formed a partnership.

But he couldn't deny the evidence that had been placed against him: she had run away, apparently by her own free will. She had another reason to come to Neo Domino... and was this the reason why? Because she was in an alliance with the Arcadia Movement? And she somehow happened to meet Yusei, just by simply meeting Akiza – bypassing her for information?

This tore a hole in Yusei's heart. He felt betrayed. He... didn't feel as much pain as he should have. Because the feeling of betrayal was replaced by anger. "What do they want?"

"I don't know the Movement's true motives. You should ask Sayer himself the next time you see him."

"And you didn't ask? Considering how you and him are the best of friends?"

A flash of hurt and sorrow passed through Mayu's deep blue eyes as she turned her gaze upon Yusei's, but immediately fled when hearing his angered tone. "We're not friends."

"You expect me to believe that? After what I just heard right now?"

"I don't expect you to know anything! I've been trying to make this not your concern!" Mayu spat back defensively, the words themselves causing a ripple of silence between the two.

Yusei didn't appear to be any different. Nor was he effected by her words. He couldn't allow himself to be effected by them anymore. She had lied to him, and Akiza. Why would he take her word for this now?

After all, Yusei did reflect back to the night when Sayer had proposed a new breaking and entering policy: he was knocked unconscious, supposedly, but Mayu... she said that she was knocked out as well, and that her powers were taken. She could have lied to them then, saying that so no one would know her true plans. Being that she didn't really care about Yusei: decided to kill and torment him by torturing his beloved.

"This has always been my concern."

"No it hasn't. It has got nothing to do with you – he only wanted Akiza."

No. There was more to it than that. Mayu was lying to him – what a surprise – and he could just... tell. Yusei couldn't explain it, but he knew that Mayu was hiding an allegory behind her words.

"Mayu, you can't protect me this time. Spill it."

"Not that you'd believe me, but I took the fall instead of you." Mayu was blushing with heat and embarrassment as she said this, knowing that there wasn't any reason to look into Yusei's eyes. It didn't matter what he thought of her now, although she could feel the hurt seeping through – which made her guilty on all accounts. "That night... when Sayer came over to the house. I made him take my powers instead of him taking yours."

Mayu took a deep breath before continuing. "He knew that you were one of the last living descendants of the Doom Psychics. But I didn't want anything to happen to you. You're my brother Yusei, I had to protect you because you're worth so much more. That's when I decided that the best way to prove my trust... is to sacrifice my powers instead."

"You could still have my trust if you told me this. If you told Akiza this."

"I'm sorry, but I didn't have much of a choice!" Mayu broke out into whimpers, tears of regret and heartbreak raining down from her eyelids. "I'll just show you what I mean."

Before Yusei could protest, Mayu lifted her sleeve... showing... a bruised, broken, beaten... and bleeding arm... Her mark still glowed, but weakly – meaning that her powers had originated themselves within the mark, that used to be colourful. What Yusei saw nearly broke his heart: what could he have possibly to say now? He couldn't say anything. There was nothing to think about either.

"I am sorry for what I have done, Yusei. It was either leave or let Sayer hurt both you and Akiza."

"Why does he still want Akiza?"

"Really? You're going to ask me that?" Mayu by far had stopped shedding tears. Why she had let herself shown complete weakness to her own brother was far beyond her understanding. She tilted her head to the side as she asked Yusei this question, which happened to have an obvious answer.

"What do you propose we do?"

"I don't know Yusei. There isn't any way out of here without damaging ourselves. And you are in no shape into trying anything of the sort."

Yusei knew that Mayu was right: his injuries were far too serious to risk an escape. But he couldn't sit still and do nothing: not while Akiza was still in danger.

"We have to try."

"Listen Yusei. I really am sorry."

What was Mayu expecting of Yusei? An inner war between his logical and his emotional side had still been occurring: one side wanting to forgive his sister, understanding that she had no choice as to what happened to her and those who she cared of. But the other side was too angry to see to reason – and that side felt more betrayed that Mayu had broken their trust for each other.

"Mayu, you did have a choice."

"I know that now. Believe me or not, I'm still sorry. I was trying to protect you and Akiza."

Mayu knew then that Yusei just refused to listen to her. She didn't want it to come to this; she didn't want to lose the few people that had earned her trust. Yusei didn't know that she grew up trusting no one, regardless of what she had said. And what she could say wouldn't make much of a difference anymore. Simply because Yusei just did not want to listen.

**:3 :3 :3 :3**

_I will find you Yusei,_ Akiza thought with determination and reckless selflessness. She had repeated this to herself for two hours as she continuously ran across the city, hoping for a clue to her boyfriend's whereabouts.

Even though she didn't have her powers anymore, she was still entitled to her perseverance. Akiza wasn't going to give up: in that perspective, she was like Yusei in that way. After all there was a time when Yusei himself never gave up on saving her, and leading her to a better life. And she admired him for that.

And that was what made Akiza feel determined: this made her realize that she loved him too much to not commit to anything else. She was set on finding him, realizing that he was missing. Mayu was too, but Akiza didn't know what to make of that situation just yet.

Could Mayu have been working with Sayer? Judging from what Martha told her, and from what Akiza suspected during her talks with Mayu – which were extremely vague when it came to specific details – she had to not deny it and say that Mayu was a double-crosser.

Akiza had come to that conclusion long ago, but didn't know whether or not to tell Yusei about it. Ever since she had first met Mayu, she knew that she couldn't really trust Mayu. Something did appear to be quite off, but she couldn't place it. And now... they were going to pay the price.

**:3 :3 :3**

Considering the situation he was in, Namu had two choices. One – to listen to Sayer, and carrying out his orders successfully without any doubt. Two – run away, never look back and start a new life without any negative reprecussions.

He knew that what he was about to do was wrong, but Namu had to do it.

The only reason why he accepted working with Sayer was to eliminate the Doom Psychics Yusei Fudo and Mayu Fudo. However, Namu only made Sayer believe that.

In truth, Namu was a Doom Psychic himself – but was more of an antagonist rather than the man who called himself good. He wasn't redeemed of his sins back in his time, yet Namu had his boundaries.

Namu couldn't let his morals get the best of him. But he had no choice.

True, he was a Hunter, which led to his banishment from the Sattelite twenty years ago. Namu had blood on his hands – he killed an innocent. Namu couldn't take the sentence given to him, yet he knew that incident was meant to be. In general, he was an angry person: he never grew up loved, but he never grew up hated either. Yet he always wondered the reason why he became a Hunter. Was it... because of the bastards that killed his mother and father? Namu was too young to remember much. He had his memories repressed a thousand times until he couldn't think about his family. His memory was wiped clean. And he was introduced as a new man.

He killed far too many people to even count: which made his soul less likely to be forgiven. But Namu could accept that – seeing as that there was no way for him to change his fate.

There was only one choice that he could take, but there was no way for him to make it without some help. But Namu couldn't help but think of what her reaction would be when she helped him. The girl. Namu was far more aware of who she was than one would think. After all, he was once designated to kill her family after all. But that was in the past.

The fact that he allowed himself to live this long was surprising: Namu had dealt a lot in the past forty-eight hours, and finding out more about the Psychics that lived in this city had captured his interest. More and more did he start to regret his decisions. He was mourning over the loss of his family, who he was sure that had been killed by the Arcadia Movement, and he was planning to get his revenge when Namu had teamed up with him.

"Akiza Izinski." The target of his motives looked up suddenly, not noticing his presence. The gleaming look in her chesnut eyes wreaked of fear and distrust. She tensed.

"Who are you?"

"I am no one to be trifled with."

When she first looked at him, Namu thought that she would have recognized him. But, to his disappointment, the look of familiarity in her eyes faded: and her facial expression turned cold and venomous. Like a snake.

"What do you want with me?"

Namu wasn't going to harm her; he wasn't going to do one thing to her. However, he needed her help. He earned Sayer's trust, but just barely, and he planned to gain Akiza's.

"I don't plan on hurting anyone with the looks of you. I simply just request some assistance."

"Assistance? I don't know what this is all about, buddy, but I'm a little busy. So now if you excuse me..." Akiza tried to walk past the man – who was well built, and taller than the likes of her – but to no success, she was prevented from waking any further.

"The Arcadia Movement has trained you well."

Once again, Akiza said nothing: suddenly aware of who this man was. She did not know him, which came to a shock, but she felt as though that she should. He was a man of mystery, but Akiza did not feel like playing many games at the moment.

"I am not part of the Movement."

"I am very well aware of that, Ms. Izinski."

"Then what the hell do you want from me?"

Before she knew it, Namu firmly took Akiza's shoulder in his grip and pushed her backward – although not with a violent edge, but a preventive notion. She was surprised by this man's antics – and especially how gentle he was with her. First she thought that this man couldn't be trusted, especially since he wasn't the one with the looks. However, his hazel eyes stood out the most – considering that his hair colour was deep red.

"I told you that I need your help."

"I am aware of that," Akiza snapped back, crossing her arms against her chest, "but I don't think you understand the concept of me being busy."

"I already know who you're looking for. And you're not going to find them here."

"What?"

"I know that you're looking for the twins. But you cannot find them if you don't know where to look." Was this... was this guy offering her to look for Yusei? Was he going to help her – or better yet, did he know where he was?

"You know where he is, don't you?"

"I have information that can surpass to be valuable or invaluable. Depending on how you look at it." Akiza slit her eyes. This man was a wordy bastard. Yet, he deemed to be familiar to her somehow... But where did she know him from? One look at his eyes, his hair colour, his... personality... and Akiza already felt as though they had met before. Considering what had happened recently, she wouldn't be surprised if her memory was tampered with.

"What kind of information?"

"If you want to know so badly, you must help me."

"Help you with what?"

"Taking down the Arcadia Movement."

Of course, Namu wasn't going to reveal his true plans to her. Simply because he knew that Sayer would always be listening – regardless of his current location.

"I don't know if you know this, Mister. But the Arcadia Movement is not taken for a bunch of fools. They are an elite organization that can't be destroyed."

"You think I don't know that? You are simply more foolish than I thought."

Akiza raised an eyebrow. "Then what do you propose?"

"I've known more about the Movement than however long you've been working for."

"You know Sayer?"

"Not personally." It was true. Namu didn't have much of a quarrel with Sayer, but there were other members of the organization that proved to be just as ruthless of a threat. Taking down Sayer was the first step in his plan...

"Why would you want me?" Akiza asked, after an uncomfortable silence fell upon them.

Namu could NOT answer the question to that: simply because she would not understand. Simply because she could not know of his dangerous past. Simply because... he didn't want her to know about her family. Her TRUE family.

"I can't expect you to understand."

"Then how can you expect me to trust you?" Akiza lied; she knew that she could trust him. She had read people most of her life, and could easily understand their expressions, their behaviors. This man... she felt that she could trust. And she didn't even need her powers to help her understand that fact.

"Because I'm someone who also lost something important to me. That's all you'd ever need know." And with that, he turned around – avoiding the gaze from Akiza's eyes. He was not going to leave. He just wanted to give the both of them time to think of the proposal.

Akiza certainly had a lot to think about.

He lost someone important... He knew what it felt like to have someone to love and then that love escaped: or more or less likely that they had been stolen from him.

If she accepted his terms, then there was a higher chance that she would find Yusei. This man would help her like he said he would. But Akiza wasn't going to completely fall for his story: if he wanted her to trust him, then he would have to earn it. She trusted enough people in her life to know that at least half of them turned their back on her.

But this was a risk that she had to take. To find Yusei.

"I'm in."

And that was all that took.

**:3 :3 :3 :3 :3**

**~~ How was that?**

**Yeah, you're probably confused. Listen: Mayu was just trying to play off as a double-crosser, but she's really on Yusei's team. But she acted like she was on the OTHER side just to protect Yusei and Akiza from being harmed. And she had to tell Yusei that he was the strongest of the Doom Psychics, etc... **

**But on to the subject of Namu. Who do you think he is? XP **

**Leave a comment/review below... LOL. I promise to update soon! ~~**


	34. Two Vs the World

**Two & Two Against The World**

Akiza was well-aware of Namu's plan; in fact, she was going to compliment him on the fact that he had the Arcadia Movement all figured out, but was stumped on what to say. She just knew that Namu was entitled to the plan both of them drew up, and she just couldn't take any credit. Namu was smart. He was fierce. And for some reason, he reminded her of someone she knew but couldn't place it.

But the point was, Namu must have known the Arcadia Movement well; he was a fairly mysterious guy and did not even remotely answer any of her questions. To be honest, she wasn't impressed by his quiet demeanor and self-explanatory answers, but she knew in due time he would owe her answers.

The reason why she was agreeing to teaming up with this guy – who may as well be as old as her dad – was to find Yusei; and Mayu too, she supposed, but she wouldn't be that friendly toward her again. And Namu did have the knowledge of Yusei's whereabouts – which led her to start trusting this man.

Either way, she didn't think that this man was going to take no for an answer. Thus Akiza still had to help this man take down the Movement – which would also be a major bonus. As long as Sayer, and the rest of his creepy cronies, disappeared, the better Akiza would move on from her life.

Her life. Her future. Something that Akiza wanted to focus on.

At one point in their relationship, Yusei and Akiza were planning on what they were each going to do in the future; Akiza, before the critical period in her life, wanted to be a medical doctor. That was her starting point as to finally redeem herself for causing others pain as well as herself. And as for Yusei, his passion was motorcycles – he saw himself opening a shop to fix or create new blueprints for motorcycles. And Akiza didn't find anything wrong with his logic – she knew if that was what he loved to do, then that was how he was going to succeed in life.

"Ms Izinski, I suggest you take these." He handed her a hunting knife and a wireless headset.

Akiza nodded; part of their plan was to separate, and another small part of it implied sequences of repeated violence. She knew she should feel bad that she was going to be killing people just for the sake of saving one, but Akiza didn't hold unto her guilt for too long – the Arcadia Movement and its workers chose their path. They already had their chance...

"Thank you Namu." Akiza took the supplies graciously, but still stared in Namu's direction. She was expecting answers, Namu could tell that much.

In truth, he wasn't planning on telling her anything. Namu knew that she wouldn't need him in her life, seeing as that she had herself to care for. Even though her parents were gone, Namu knew that Akiza was strong and brave enough to fend for herself. Even though that she was secretly grieving that she had no other family left, she was going to eventually move past all of that. And what Namu knew would destroy Akiza.

"The Movement, as you know, have tight security. The only chance you'll have is to divert their attention; and the only way to do that -"

"I'm perfectly aware of what I have to do, Namu. So let's just go on our way." And with that, Akiza turned away from Namu who wasn't in the least surprised of her actions.

And with that, Namu also made his way past Akiza – also surprising her. But then she smirked silently. She knew that Namu was the type of man to get things done quickly, and so was she.

**:3 :3 :3**

"Yusei, give up. There is no way out of here without getting yourself killed."

Yusei practically tore his body away from Mayu's loving arms, which snaked around his shoulders. He refused to give up. He wouldn't let himself succumb to death as he was used to easily before. Death was never an option; there were many innocent people that needed his help and the Arcadia Movement had to be stopped. If it were only for the same of his family... for his friends... and for Akiza.

But it was as though his love for the girl weren't enough; he tried to break through the walls that contained him. He tried to force his way out to find Akiza... whether if she were safe or not was his main concern.

The most crucial thing that he had to face in his relationship with her was to tell her that he was in love with her. Yusei never had feelings for any other girl, as he well pointed out to Martha that he never had time for a girlfriend. But now he did make time for Akiza, and they did make time out of their busy lives – to be technical, Yusei was far more busy than Akiza, but she also had time alone to do other things that occupied her mind – to strengthen their love for each other. He did tell her that he loved her (technically), but that was around the time when Sayer made an unwanted breaking and entering.

No. He wasn't about to give up now. Akiza was his motivation. Everything about her he loved, and wasn't about to give her up. She was his life now and Yusei was more than sure that he was hers.

"I have to do this."

"What are you going to do? Sayer is unstoppable Yusei. There is no way to put an end to his corruption. He already took out the Doom Psychics twenty years ago, and he can do it again with our bloodline! Please..." Mayu was already in tears, but they were not saddened tears. They were tears of fright: Mayu just didn't want to lose her only family.

"He can be stopped. And I will be the one to do it. I am going to do it for all of us."

"You don't understand. The weapon he built..." Mayu shuddered, pausing for a few moments before continuing, "it's too powerful. It can wipe out anyone that crosses its path."

"You said it yourself before now, haven't you? That Doom Psychics were once stronger than people like Sayer? I'm still going to hold on to that thought."

"Just be careful." _Because... If I lose you, I'm not the only one who will._ And that was a silent promise.

**:3 :3 :3**

"Remember, you only have until 3:00. Otherwise, the opportunity is gone."

"I know how these proceedings work," Akiza spat back in the communication headset, as she continued to set sight of her surroundings.

Akiza could only remember a half a dozen times when even Sayer didn't have time for her. She knew that there were certain times when Sayer met with his corporate thugs: her photographic memory told her that 3:00 was when they usually ended. At the time though, she never really knew what they talked about – seeing as Akiza was never told by Sayer at least once about these meetings. Now she knew what they were about. The whole scheme revolved around murdering innocent lives – especially of her own kind.

And what was worse was the fact that Akiza never really pried into those matters; she could have helped save people from getting slaughtered as a result from Sayer's cruel experiments.

_Dammit. _If Akiza still had her psychic powers, then she would have had a larger chance of finding Yusei and Mayu. However, since that bastard Sayer had to take them away from her... along with other things in her life that she had recently gotten acquired, Akiza found it harder for her – since anger, vengeance and revenge were on her mind. In the past, she would have let her dark emotions cloud her sense of judgment, but now... Akiza had to try to stay calm.

But it was hard to when her hands were shaking. She had to admit... she was scared. Scared because there was a possibility that Yusei would become an experiment, and would lose him as a result of her carelessness.

Or was her holding a pack of TNT in her backpack, two knives and a shotgun that only specializes in shooting with metal bullets the cause of her fear?

Sweat, the result from fear and extreme anxiety, was forming quickly on her skin. Akiza was nervous. In fact, there was never a time when she had regretted her actions; except the present time. Ever since Yusei had molded her back into the girl that she once was. Now where did her strength come from?

"Are you up to this?"

Akiza closed her eyes, starting to feel the panic that was quickly running through her veins. The kind of anxiety that caused her to throw up, but at the same time, it was nothing but butterflies within her.

Namu had a point. Was she really going to do this? Was she really going to put others out of their misery... No. She had to. Sayer's cronies made their life choices: they could kill whoever they wanted, and not worry about the consequences. They all chose to kill instead to live in peace. They all chose to hurt instead to forgive... Akiza shook her head. She wasn't going to compare those thugs to her own life. She did make horrible choices and she did regret them now.

"Are you?"

"I was once like you, Ms. Izinski. I was once alone – growing up without close family. But I had others to help me with my past."

_Why are you telling me this?_

"I am telling you this because... we share a similar trait."

"And what might that be?"

"Vengeance."

Akiza was speechless. She didn't know what to say in regards to Namu's previous words of caution. She didn't know what to make of this. Now wasn't the time to get her answers.

"Don't make a mistake that I once made."

"What would that be?"

"Leaving them no mercy."

And after that, there was nothing but silence. Akiza hardly ever had time to think about what had just happened with her and Namu, since she knew that she had a job to do.

The first thing she had to do was create a diversion; by pulling out a laptop, ergo successfully installing an advanced computer program to leave no trace of her computer's identification, to thereby illuminate an illusion. Akiza hacked within the Arcadia Movement's firewall in less than ten minutes, thanks to the systems that Namu provided her with, and started to move along her plan.

There were at least ten floors to the building, which made it difficult for Akiza and Namu to take out all threats with one plan of attack; which was what made Akiza and Namu split up in the first place. From what Namu told her, he was going to deactivate the intercoms within each room - of five floors – to start an alarm, evacuating the premises. But he didn't tell her what methods he was planning to use.

And what Akiza had to do was release chemicals – not life-threatening, just enough to knock out a person for five hours – from a distance. She found herself stuck on top of the Arcadia Movement's roof, knowing that the real difficult job was coming: going down five floors to attach the chemical base. Akiza wasn't afraid of heights – which wasn't the difficult part. The only thing that she should be worried about was whether or not if she was going to get caught. She never had the ability to sense anyone else's presence anymore, so she couldn't tell if anyone was waiting for her.

However, she suddenly realized that she couldn't worry about being caught. Because there was more to the plan than one might think...

Akiza looked in the nearest window, but it was far too dark for her to tell what was going on (if anything really was happening in there). So she had decided to break and enter – using the same tactic that Sayer had once pulled on her...

She was flexible enough to swing herself on a momentum to make sure that she'd break into the room at a decent speed. It took Akiza only five minutes to get her in the position that would grant her the most easy access, not to mention the higher possibility of making a shot, into the room.

Two minutes later, she found herself lying down on the floor – millions of shattered glass pieces beside her, or more likely surrounding her.

Akiza glanced at her body, checking for any injuries. She noticed a few cuts on her arms, and Akiza made a mental note to patch them up later.

What she didn't notice, was the fact that an arm covered her body from behind... nearly cutting off her air supply as she struggled against the mysterious figure. But... it didn't take much longer for her to notice that she had been ambushed. She could only hope that Namu was doing much better than her.

**:3 :3 :3**

"Akiza... Akiza..."

Akiza knew that she was waking up, feeling the side affects of her previous misadventure. Her head ached, but wasn't overly throbbing – which was a relief – and her whole back was sore. But Akiza could overlook these, after all, she had much more important things to do... Like finding Yusei.

"Yusei," Akiza murmured, picturing the handsome man... His blue eyes glittered like the ocean, his deep voice made her swoon and his touch... Oh, she longed for his touch. There wasn't any other time when Akiza needed him more than right now.

"I'm here, Akiza. I'm here for you."

"W...What happened?" She finally opened her eyes, seeing the man of her dreams... gazing back at her with a concerned expression. Akiza could detect it most within his eyes...

"I was about to ask you."

Akiza grunted, no longer being able to bear lying down. Thus, she tried to sit up, but to no prevail, she became very much dizzy – causing Yusei to catch her back in his strong arms. "Take it easy and rest."

She only relaxed a little, but could only remain so tense; especially in these turns of events. Akiza knew she still felt fear and anxiety. Her heart was booming ever so loudly, like a bass. Could Yusei hear it? He probably could as well as the other stressful emotions running within her right now.

"I can't."

Yusei held her tighter, trying to comfort her as much as he could. At least, without scaring her. He knew that she was hell frightened by something, but couldn't tell what. Yusei had a feeling that it had to do with Sayer, which made Yusei more furious to think about. But he would always protect her – Akiza had to understand that.

"Why are you so scared?"

"I've come so close to losing you in the past, I'm just afraid that it's going to happen again," Akiza cried, returning his hug with desperation and need – drawing the comfort from Yusei.

"It won't happen. Nothing is ever going to happen to either of us."

"Where's Mayu?" Akiza pulled away hesitatingly, wiping the released tears from her eyes.

Yusei looked grim all of a sudden, Akiza could tell that much. But his eyes were glowing with pain and despair which made her wonder... did something happen?

"What happened?"

"There are some things that you don't know Akiza."

"I know, Yusei. I know what she had to do."

"What?"

"I've figured it out yesterday, but I couldn't tell you. Not yet at least. But she's still on our side, Yusei. She was trying to protect you."

Yusei looked away, still not being heavily affected by his girlfriend's words. "She told me that much at least. But she didn't bother to tell me until an hour ago."

"She's your family Yusei. She's the only one that you have left while I don't have anyone. She cares about you so much that she would give up anything for you."

Yusei gripped her shoulders tightly, in a non-gentle way. "She lied to us Akiza. She couldn't trust us with anything that regarded Sayer."

"I know, but you have to realize that Mayu loves you far too much. She doesn't want to lose you."

Akiza cupped Yusei's cheek with one of her hands, feeling the warm skin touch her own. "And I sure as hell won't do the same."

"Then I'll protect you with my life." Yusei reciprocated Akiza's action, but then pulled her into a loving kiss, which lifted both of their spirits. It was only a few short seconds before Akiza pulled away, reluctantly she may add.

"You could have made this a little more disgusting for all of us. But then again, I can't even speak for all of us." Yusei pulled Akiza behind him protectively, snarling at the intruder that caused each of them unbearable pain.

"Sayer."

The man made his appearance, casting himself away from the shadows to grin wickedly. "Welcome."

**:3 :3 :3**

**~~ So, what did you think? I'd LOVE to hear your opinions. Maybe throw in an idea of what's going on next chapter. Oh, who am I kidding? The action sequence is coming up! :) ~~**


	35. Psychotic Monstrosities & Hatred Within

**Psychotic Monstrosities & The Hatred Within**

"I am ever so pleased that you have joined us, Akiza," Sayer said, licking his dry lips in anticipation – also noting the fearful look that his Akiza had worn as she stared back at him. "I didn't know that you missed me all that much."

"Leave her alone Sayer. She has done nothing to you!" Yusei's voice wreaked with hatred, his eyes glowing bravely while his arms protectively held Akiza none too gentle.

Sayer smirked. "Is that so? Well then, I believe we are at an impasse. You don't know anything, do you Yusei?"

"What do you mean?"

"You are like the other Psychics that I slaughtered. They refuse to let matters escape from their own hands, and they refuse to stop chasing cars. Like dogs."

Akiza shivered, whimpering in both disgust and fear for the man who had caused her this much pain and despair; Sayer had caused her severe trauma psychologically and refused to stop... he was clever enough to confuse her about what side he really took. And he used her, as well as abusing her power. She couldn't be brave like she used to be, and she wasn't strong enough to take him down. He was successful in causing her nightmares that were sure to come in the future... But she wouldn't let him do anything more. She couldn't. She couldn't have others suffer... especially Psychics.

"You're a monster striking fear into others. You take what you want and give nothing back. You've endangered innocent lives!" Yusei tightened his hold on Akiza, who was just as desperately embracing him.

"I can't afford to make exceptions, Mr. Fudo. People have only known me for a short matter of time before they discovered who I really am."

"That was when you decided the only thing to do was kill them off. You prevented them from going to the police. You stopped them from doing the right thing."

"You're very smart for a boy your age, Yusei. Too bad I can't say the same for your father."

Yusei's heart thumped against his chest brutally, as though it were leaping for the chance to escape from the confinements of his chest. Yusei's eyes widened with unbearable shock and deadly surprise as he heard Sayer's words.

However, those emotions quickly were replaced with anger and deep rage. "What do you know about my father?"

Sayer laughed cruelly and with a cold, emotionless tone he said, "I know plenty about his work. I am surprised that you didn't know the truth."

"Truth about what?"

Sayer grinned, only slicker, crueler and more corruptible: it only showed his true colours, which made the expression on his face dance itself into Akiza's mind where she was sure that she couldn't forget...

"How your precious Doom Psychic friends went extinct."

Akiza couldn't see Yusei's face; he was hiding his emotions – she didn't even need to use her powers to sense that. But she knew that he was affected by Sayer's words: sadly, all of his victims were always drawn to the bait. But.. Akiza wondered if Sayer did have a part in the annihilation. She practically knew nothing about his past... and what he had done.

"Not that it's any of your business, of course."

"Whatever happened to my ancestors IS my business, Sayer," Yusei spat out bitterly, gently moving himself out of Akiza's caring arms. He stood up, rage inhabiting all else within his cobalt hues. His courage was most seen in his posture – standing proud, standing... like an avenger.

Yusei did not want to hear what Sayer had to say. He knew that he couldn't trust the snake, seeing what he had done to scar Akiza in more ways than one was more than reason enough. The unfathomable anger that started to move in his veins quickly took a stop to his heart: it was beating viciously now, telling Yusei that he should be releasing his pent-up aggressions against Sayer. And Yusei did want to... But he didn't know how. He was never the type of person to rely on violence to solve his problems. He felt like he was going to snap. Yusei was normally cool and collected, and hardly ever broke out into impenetrable madness. However... just the thought of his family, who he never knew, being mentioned – especially coming from a man like Sayer – made Yusei really want to take out his repressed feelings.

"You are very unwise to cross someone like me. You are just asking for your fate handed to you."

And with that, a very, very, familiar feminine voice called out... and she was in pain. "Where is he? What did you do with my brother!"

Yusei closed his eyes... he felt more pain and more anguish as he heard Mayu cry out in agony. He couldn't believe what he had done – shunning Mayu because she was trying to save him. She was trying to save Akiza as well, yet Yusei couldn't listen to what Mayu was trying to tell him.

"This is quite ironic. This girl... she will die. She will die because of you, Yusei."

Akiza was shedding tears now... she wasn't going to let Yusei be sucked into his wormhole... she didn't want Yusei to do anything that he would regret.

"Don't listen to him Yusei. Please.." she begged. Yusei said nothing.

"Yes, Yusei. Who are you going to believe? I have gathered up information about you Doom Psychics. I know everything that there is to know. All you have to do... is give yourself up to me."

Akiza shrieked, but not as loud as she could have: her tears of sorrow were vapidly running down her face, as her heartbeat quickened every moment. No. No. No.

She wasn't... going to lose him. She wasn't going to let Sayer get away with it all. The madness that he started. The corrupted feelings that he had possessed... Sayer had always been this way. He always tried to take things for himself – simply for the chance to sit back and relax and watch the fireworks.

"Yusei, please. Please listen to me. You can't give up, Yusei.."

"If there is anyone to blame Yusei... it's her."

**:3 :3 :3**

Bitterness. Hatred. Despair.

And the need to kill...

Yusei couldn't control himself. His emotions were clawing at him, torturing him... teasing.. mocking.. with no regard. His instincts and his anger wanted to come out. Yusei just had the urge to let go of all the feelings that couldn't be trifled with in his life previously.

Why... why was he letting what Sayer saying to him... affect him in such a way?

He knew that Akiza was trying to stop him... from being twisted into something that he didn't want to be. Yusei was not corrupt. He was not evil. He was who he was... Yet... Even hearing his girlfriend's voice couldn't break the barrier.

Then he felt it. A strong powerful aura calling out to him. It wasn't evil, as Yusei thought. Instead, it was... it was...

**:3 :3 :3**

"Yusei, please come back to us! We need you!" Akiza sobbed; a plethora of complicated emotions and thoughts were running around in her mind, and she was panicking.

Why wasn't he coming back to her?

What happened that made Yusei act... like a ferocious beast that couldn't be tamed? She had a feeling that it wasn't Sayer that was playing the part.

Akiza gasped, suddenly realizing that Yusei... was a Doom Psychic. She remembered the first time they acknowledged each others presence... and it was at the dock. Akiza knew that she had sensed something within Yusei. That was the day when she told him that Yusei was a Psychic. However, Akiza also had to tell him that there was a barrier within him... a seal that blocked most of his strength from being released.

Was that the cause of the situation? Was it Yusei's inner instincts... his most inner thoughts that allowed him to break the seal? No. He wasn't even close to breaking the seal. Akiza had to assume that he was making progress.

"Yusei!" Mayu called out from across the room. She had seen her brother act like a beast, and Mayu knew why. He had to let his powers out, but at what cost? Mayu couldn't explain what the true reason was for Yusei's newly found transformation.

She broke away from the guards, as she ran toward Akiza and Yusei.

"What's happening to him?" Akiza asked, but could barely contain her panic. She was worried about what was going to happen to Yusei... From the way he was behaving, or more like how his aura was flaring up every few seconds... It didn't look like he was going to control himself.

"You know as well as I."

"We have to do something! He could die!"

Yusei snarled, momentarily scaring Akiza and Mayu for the most part before trying to calm himself down.

"And you won't be able to stop it, fools!" The two young women turned around to see Sayer, hooking himself up to a large machine. Akiza gasped.

This was what Sayer was planning all along... He was wanting to slaughter millions of people – just by using psychic powers that he hated to use. But to Akiza, that didn't make any sense. He hated Psychics. How could he act like a hypocrite?

Then it hit her full force. He was the type of man to take away anything that people like her had, even if it was by force. He took her powers. He took her healthy conscience and turned it into a raving lunatic. And Akiza just let him because he was the only person who comforted her – who actually cared for her.

"W-what is that thing?" Mayu whispered out, just as astonished as Akiza – who had her jaw half-way open.

"This is my beautiful baby that will cause the end of your unwanted existence." Sayer stroked the machine slowly, "And you three will be the first kill." He laughed manically once again, as he clicked a couple of buttons and turned on a switch.

However, Mayu and Akiza didn't even notice what was happening... until they felt the detrimental effects of a large energy blast hitting them dead on... They groaned in pain as they were knocked unto the ground easily.

Mayu coughed momentarily before her body instinctively dragged itself up again – regardless of the throbbing pain in her legs. But Mayu glanced toward Akiza, who was struggling to get up. Like Mayu, her hair was also disheveled, there were a few burn marks imprinted on her skin – regardless of their location – and her body was trembling. Yet she couldn't stand up. But Akiza was still awake.

Mayu looked to the opposite side of the warehouse room... the room that all of them had been taken to.

Yusei wasn't hit by the blast, and even if he was, there was no sign telling her that he was struck somehow. But Mayu knew that he was struggling within himself. Mayu had always known that this was the most difficult part about his powers – they were eventually going to be freed somehow. She felt sorry for him. Yusei had to go through this pain alone and no one could help him. She even felt guilty to the point she would go back through time to tell him. She would go back in time to tell him that the only way he could get his powers back... was to let himself transform. Yusei wasn't going to let himself do that, which was probably why he was fighting a losing battle.

"Well, I obviously didn't turn it up to the right setting. No wonder you're still alive," Sayer snorted.

A humming noise radiated from the machine, growing louder as sparks of electricity flowed into the air. Mayu's guess was that he turned it up to the maximum voltage – enough to kill everyone in the room without any problems.

But Mayu wasn't planning on giving up.

She extended her eyes, noticing another wave of energy coming directly toward Akiza and herself. Mayu took a deep breath. She wasn't going to die.. she wasn't going to let Akiza or Yusei die.. If anyone was to be killed, it was Sayer... But was that really the best fate? What kind of justice was murder? Mayu knew that if they killed Sayer, that action would do nothing but add on consequences – and that did not mean good things. It wasn't Akiza's or Yusei's or even Mayu's decision to decide what would happen to him.

"Look out!" Akiza cried out, bringing her friend out of her sudden epiphany. Mayu gasped, feeling herself being pushed to the ground as Akiza took the full blast.

Mayu was filled with instant terror... "Akiza!" She cried out as she prayed for her friend to be alright. She prayed and practically screamed in her mind that Akiza would live, but another part of her senses told her that no one could have survived it.

Mayu tried to reach out for Akiza, but was stopped by another wave of Psychic energy... she plummeted to the ground, knocked out in cold blood.

**:3 :3 :3**

Akiza could only watch as Mayu fell to the ground – not even making a full effort to pull herself back up. She wanted to go help her but she couldn't – her body was paralyzed.

She couldn't speak very loudly, as her throat was dry, so very dry as in need of water, and her head hurt like there was no tomorrow... Akiza's legs were numb, so it may as well be useless as to try to use them. She could only lie down on the ground to watch her life pass her by. She could only lie down on the ground to see the people she loved getting torn viciously into shreds.

She possessed so much hatred for Sayer, and this was the time when it exceeded her limit. Akiza just knew that she couldn't take anymore of what Sayer had the pleasure of giving. She hated him for what he had done to her. She hated him even more because of what he was planning to do to other people.

"You are the last person I want to kill, Akiza. But I'm sorry to say the least that I can't allow you to live."

Akiza closed her eyes, clamped her mouth shut and tried to ignore him.

"I was planning on letting you live, but it seems to me that you have made your choice."

_Of course I made my choice. I chose to live a life filled with honesty and happiness. Some things that I couldn't even dream of if I continued to live with you,_ Akiza thought, her mind even sounding venomous and cruel.

Suddenly, she felt a hand clasp over her mouth – preventing any air to flow through... Akiza screeched – trying to fight for her life, but it was no use... She was going to die...

However, Akiza could breathe again, and she noticed – while opening her eyes – that Sayer had left her there on the ground. No. That wasn't what happened.

She saw through the corner of her eye that Namu was punching Sayer straight in the face. So it was Namu who saved her...

"Namu!" Akiza exclaimed, as she felt energy being returned to her.

"Ms. Izinski. I suggest that you tend to Yusei."

Akiza nodded. She couldn't worry about what was going to happen to Namu. She knew that he was an experienced fighter. He knew what he was doing.

But Akiza bit her lip. Yusei didn't know what he was going through right now. He needed help, and most of all, he needed her to be right beside him.

It nearly tore her heart out – the sight of him being in gruesome pain. But she knew it would end soon. All it took was some persuasion and reassurances of her love for him...

She stood up, making her way toward him. When pain struck her in any shape or form, Akiza ignored it. She winced slightly, but Akiza couldn't allow herself to do anything more than that. She could worry about herself later. But for now, she had to get herself to Yusei...

"Yusei, Yusei, stay with me," Akiza begged, embracing her one true love with all her might. She was afraid more than ever that she was going to let him be killed. There was never a time in her life that she was that scared of something that would happen.

"I love you, Yusei. I love you so much! I can't let you die because of me!" Akiza exclaimed, more tears brimming from her eyelids. "Please... please don't fight against it Yusei. You'll only suffer."

But it was no use. Yusei continued to ignore her... refusing to listen to her voice. What more could it take for her to get him to listen?

Akiza pulled Yusei inwards for a choleric, burning yet dilatory kiss... a kiss so romantic and passionate that she gave all her heart and soul for the chance to have Yusei return to her. Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she realized that Yusei started to kiss her back... His lips molding unto hers perfectly, as they continued to kiss in synch within another.

"Akiza... run."

"No. I won't leave you," Akiza shook her head, as though she were trying to tell herself this. Her tears of sorrow streaked her cheeks, her complexion paling whiter – as if she were becoming a corpse. Yusei wiped the tears with his hands, physically calming Akiza.

"I don't want you to get hurt, Akiza."

"How very touching. However, I will not allow any of you to run away breathing."

Yusei pushed Akiza behind him in a protective stance; his feet were planted firmly on the ground, while his body somewhat crouched – as though he were a shield for his lover.

"Now perish!"

And with that, Akiza could sense another blast of electrical energy coming in their direction. She just knew that this one was far more powerful than the other ones that the machine had created.

Akiza bit her lip. This machine contained the psychic powers of people that Sayer had used so selfishly... He was using their abilities against her – even her own powers were being used by force to kill her.

Before she could even conjure up a plan to get Yusei, Mayu and Namu out of this mess, she found herself instantly to the ground... powerless to even think about waking up again.

**:3 :3 :3**

"Akiza!" Yusei screamed, just barely pushing his girlfriend to safety away from the blast... but he couldn't guarantee anything. He knew that she got hit partially, but he was the one who took most of the heat.

The pain in his abdominal structure and his upper back, as well as his legs, burned ferociously. Yusei could barely move...

Yusei looked down unto Akiza, who was lying unconscious. Yusei could do nothing except stare unto the girl that captured his heart... She did look peaceful, but in reality she wasn't relaxed yet. Yusei promised himself that he would do anything in his power to keep her safe.

"How truly pathetic. Who are you to claim her?"

Yusei growled. He tried to stand up with all his might... he had to defend Akiza's honour. He couldn't let Sayer try to damage her anymore than he already had.

"Leave her alone. She has done nothing to you!"

"I already claimed her as mine. She belongs to no one but me. If anyone is to leave her alone, it is you."

"You are the one that is causing Akiza this much pain and suffering. You never cared about her – not even for a second!"

Sayer scoffed. "Say as you wish, but you don't know the truth."

"I know the truth! You pushed Akiza to hurt innocent lives and endanger her surroundings, as well as herself! How is that being a caring person?"

"You think you know everything, don't you Yusei? Well, I've got a plan to change all that..."

And with that, Sayer's body soon became surrounded by a blood-red aura, and it glowed darker and darker – becoming bigger enough for anyone within a five hundred mile radius to see that there was clearly something bad...

"You think that you can just show up again and try to control Akiza's life? She doesn't need you in her life!" Yusei shouted, becoming more riled up every moment.

"Why do you think that I built this machine in the first place? To take what she doesn't want. And I already took her powers. Now she doesn't have to feel like an outcast anymore."

"So you took her identity and you're trying to make her feel accepted in society now? That's not being a good person!"

Sayer frowned. "What qualifies as being a good Samaritan Yusei? Where were you when Akiza needed help?"

Yusei froze.

"You could have been the one to save her, but you weren't there. You were too busy playing with your toys."

Yusei's hands crumpled into fists; what Sayer was saying was true, in a way. Yusei was, at the time, occupied with other things. He didn't even take the time to sense if other people were in trouble. But now times were different. Yusei loved Akiza... and was willing enough to do anything for her.

"I wouldn't change Akiza for the world. And I have done more good for her than you ever had."

Yusei looked back into Sayer's eyes with a rage unfathomable and courage unspoken of.

"Well, I suppose I must do something about that."

Sayer took another shot out of his machine, the aim focusing entirely on Yusei – who was walking toward him.

Sayer grinned. The fool was walking into his own death trap.

Now he couldn't have survived that shot. Finally to take his prize...

But out of the smoke and destruction coming from the blast, Yusei wasn't affected at all by it; instead, he continued to hide his rage and despoliation toward Sayer – who looked disappointed and quite enraged of the fact that Yusei did not disintegrate as he had hoped.

"Why are you still alive!" Sayer yelled.

He was quite angry; he had the settings to his machine turned up to the highest voltage – it could kill anyone that dared to cross it unwittingly.

_Wait... _Sayer expanded his eyelids. He realized that Yusei was no ordinary person.. He knew that Yusei was indeed a Doom Psychic only because he had distinctly recalled that Yusei had a twin sister... Sayer had also remembered taking her powers – which were admirably strong...

He always heard that there was the last male descendant of the Doom Psychics but Sayer didn't believe it; he put those kinds of rumours with the other fairy-tales from the past.

But Sayer didn't expect... that Yusei was the one...

Sayer snarled. He would take care of this like he fixed his other problems in life.

His tempered rage turned into a sadomasochistic grin. He had a back-up plan...

During the time Akiza was in his grasp, and sent her out on errands, Sayer had an ingenious streak. He spent hours trying to come up with several different ways to annihilate what was left of the Psychic gene, until several combinations of the deadliest poisons shown him that no human-made poison could do the trick. Instead, Sayer had to rely on natural ingredients from the Earth – which instinctively gave him an idea...

In a year's time, he came up with a new drug (which contained a Psychic's vital weakness) to pitch to the Federal Drug Association of Neo Domino City. However, they disproved Sayer's proposal – seeing as there were no medical benefits that they had seen during his presentation. Sayer had changed it for the better...

And he had it right within his machine...

Sayer grinned widely, like a Cheshire cat. No one would be able to survive this dose.

He knew perfectly well that Akiza made her choice; he would rather have her die this way than to have her in the arms of another man...

"If I were you, Yusei, I'd evacuate this building right now."

Yusei stopped right on his tracks. He saw Sayer holding up a dial filled with something, and from the way the maniac was smiling.. it wasn't good. Yusei had a feeling that if he didn't do something to stop him, everyone in the room would die. And that was not on Yusei's agenda.

"But then again, you don't stand a chance." And with that, he laughed evilly as he injected the tiny bottle into the machine...

Sayer took one last glance at Yusei before leaving the building entirely – almost immediately.

Yusei cursed under his breath, taking it out upon himself that he didn't stop him. But as the machine began to overload on the substance that Sayer had inserted.

Then he noticed that the machine began to evaporate. Not good.

"Yusei Fudo."

At the sound of his name, he saw an unfamiliar man – holding Akiza in his arms. He would have went on the defensive of a stranger holding her like that, but Yusei could tell that this man wasn't a threat.

"Who are you?"

The man pursed his lips before answering. "I am no enemy. But I am not one to be trifled with either."

"Then who do you classify yourself as?"

The man smiled for a moment before his serious expression took hold of him. "We must get them to safety. Then I may answer any questions you have."

Because Yusei was desperate for his sister, as well as Akiza to live, he agreed with him. He needed the help he could get to make sure the both of them would come out safely. Although Yusei was sure Mayu would awaken with no troubles to get over this incident, but Akiza... Yusei knew how her feelings were when it came to dealing with Sayer, and how much she wanted this incident to be over and done with.

But what he was more unsure of was the fact that Akiza may not be able to move on from this. He knew that she hadn't moved on from the past experiences in her life, but he knew that she learned from them. And what he also knew was that as long he was there, Yusei would be able to save her anytime she wished.

After this whole ordeal, Yusei also wished that he could go back to normal. But the other persuasive voice in his head told him if he did that, he wouldn't have been with Akiza.

**:3 :3 :3**

**~~ So... I've been thinking...**

**How would you like it if I turned this into a sequel? Never mind... I'll ask you again once the epilogue comes out. :3 ~~**


	36. Epilogue: Happily Ever After Life

**~~ OH MY GOD! This is the end! And yes, I am quite sad – after all, I have been working on this story for a year, and now it's done... how will life go on? :(**

**But, please stay tuned to the end of the story... Gee, I don't know: maybe there's a sequel being planned? ;)**

**Anyways, I have these fine people to thank for reviewing:**

→ **Lonewolf926: **

→ **casualfan**

→ **amk8930**

→ **Gemini Chaos**

→ **ForeverWildfire2.0**

→ **wheeliebreaker2**

→ **Gul'Gul**

→ **Midnight MoonX**

→ **Kallen11**

→ **dbzgtfan2004  
→ Seeker Heart**

→ **Rima**

→ **Ushiromiya Aki**

→ **jazminas1999**

→ **Star-Rose Lover**

→ **bryan102694**

→ **Rose-Aki**

→ **AkixYuseiGRL**

→ **Blair Chance**

→ **Butterflysparkle1012**

→ **dreamer1821**

→ **SkyValor**

→ **Sliferlove**

→ **LadyRosalie29**

→ **SteadyEddieNewkumet**

_**Happily Ever After Life**_

Two years was enough time – by far in Akiza's book – to finally move on from the horrors of the past. Basically anyone who had been in a situation with a sadistic man who took pleasure in terrifying his victims for years would not have been able to last long. Either that, or they would have taken the discrete offer of a decade's worth of counseling.

But Akiza managed to make it; only two weeks in the hospital with second degree burns, and somewhat severe mental scarring. The mental scarring she got was from the memories of her and Sayer every night – but mostly the ones of her nearly choking to death from her old boss. She got mental scarring because of Sayer's obsession and his willing proposal to wipe out Yusei and Mayu – along with the other Psychics out there in the world. What scared her the most about that reason was that Sayer had no problem killing people. In Akiza's opinion, he enjoyed senseless slaughter too much.

Speaking of the deranged psychopath, he was never to be found around the city. It was like he disappeared, gone without a trace and never making any paper trails. Akiza was not relieved entirely, knowing that he could come back at any time. That was what frightened her over the past couple of years – but she shouldn't get her hopes up that he would come back. He would have done that by now... wouldn't he?

It didn't matter, Akiza kept telling herself. She had Yusei to look after her – as well as herself. After the incident, she reflected back on what she was feeling and what she was doing, and she wasn't happy. Akiza could have done something to ensure that the results of their confrontation would have been different. So she had to take it upon herself to make herself stronger – emotionally and physically. Three times a week she took Tai Kwan do, once a week she started jogging, and after each, she'd go home to relax in the hot tub to stimulate her senses after hard work. To be honest, she never felt purer and lighter in her life – which made Akiza assume that exercising the body tended to do that.

It lasted up until the point when Akiza wanted a different way to secure her freedom; she wanted a motorcycle. Yusei took her on a ride once or twice at one point in their relationship, and at the time Akiza felt nourished, relaxed and the adrenaline moving through her veins proved her energetic behavior.

And she eventually got what she wished for: a motorcycle that was the closest thing that she could relate to. If she wasn't busy taking defense classes, Akiza was sometimes out and about on her bike – which she loved with a passion. Yusei once joked that she loved the bike more than she loved him, which led to some 'riding' in the bedroom.

This was all after the debacle with Mayu and Namu, whom both decided to go their separate ways. Akiza was upset that Mayu chose to leave the city for the time being, but after her explanation as to why she chose this made perfect sense. Mayu wanted to find Sayer and simply beat the bejeezus out of him for putting them all in a tremendous amount of stress and fear. Mayu could be aggressive when she wanted to be, which made Akiza put in a large amount of faith in her. Yusei was somewhat confused as to Mayu's story: after all, she did leave them quite recently and wondered if Mayu's reason for leaving was actually true. It took a long time of convincing Yusei that Mayu wouldn't leave her brother for the world – unless what she planned on doing was making them safe in the process.

Namu's reason for leaving was possibly the same, although he didn't really mention it. Akiza felt that she would miss him – for some strange reason – but she assumed it was because Namu helped them in a way. Namu was quite useful in many areas, but awkward in others. Maybe he was leaving because he didn't feel like he belonged in this city. Akiza silently understood what he was going through. When they talked, they seemed to share similar traits and qualities. She didn't blame him for deciding to go. Not that she'd expected him to stay – considering the battle with Sayer was only in the past, and there was nothing left for him.

If it were up to Akiza, she would have left, but she wouldn't: Yusei was there for her, and that was more than enough reason to stay.

She had owed him so much already, but she knew that Yusei wouldn't want her to repay. He gave her love, a shelter over her head (as they were currently sharing an apartment in the downtown area of the city), food, and love – as she recalled already.

And she also had to remember what it would feel like if she had her powers back; there was no way that Sayer would have left any type of evidence as to how she could reclaim her birth right. Akiza couldn't even think about how to get them back, but did it really matter at this point?

She had to admit that by losing her powers meant losing a small piece of herself. No, she corrected herself, Akiza lost a large piece of her life. She didn't think she'd feel any different if she got her powers back though.

Akiza was lost in her night reverie, not noticing soft, warm lips attract themselves to her neck. Only when did she tell herself to not think anymore about the subject did she feel herself flush with pleasure. The very same lips split open slightly and the kisses became hot – seething hot – open-mouthed ones. Arms tightened around her waistline, as he continued to kiss down her neck to her collarbone before nipping lightly. Akiza moaned, pressing herself against him. "Yusei..."

He evinced against her porcelain skin, before detaching his facial feature away from it – preventing himself from taking her again...

"Have trouble sleeping?" Yusei asked deeply before kissing Akiza's cheek tenderly.

"I was just thinking..." Akiza stated, the memories of the unforgotten past flowing through her brain. No matter how much she tried, she couldn't get rid of the images that attacked her eyes: she still remembered the cruelty and restraint she had to go through during Sayer's command of her life. "There hasn't been a day that went past that I didn't think about what went on two years ago."

"Akiza, he's gone. He's never coming back to hurt you," Yusei rubbed Akiza's arm with one of his hands, trying to calm her down.

"I know, but... sometimes I think he's coming back. I just can't... forget about what he did to me all those years ago."

"You're a strong person Akiza. I don't think anyone else would have the guts to stand up as you did to Sayer."

Akiza couldn't help but blush, yet the excuse of her body temperature already heating up was there for her to use.

"And that's what I love about you," Yusei nuzzled his face into her hair, breathing in her unique scent... he always felt as though he were coming off from a high – as though the aroma itself was taking over his perception... But at the same time, just breathing her in always calmed him down during times of stress: especially if he was working late hours at the shop.

"I love you too," Akiza placed a hand on one of the arms that were cradling her body. She would have turned around to kiss Yusei but was feeling far too comfortable in the position she was in.

"Let me just promise you this, Akiza. I'd always come for you."

**:3 :3 :3**

**~~ (Sob, sob) AWWW! What a romantic confession, Yusei! I'll always hold onto that promise – even though you're a fictional character created solely for the purpose of expanding the universe of children's card games.**

**JK! LOL.**

**Anyways, I think I'm ready for a sequel – so I'm just letting you guys know this now! **

**Remember, Sayer needs to be found as well as the character development of Namu as to who he really is. So I'm thinking this story is going to be around 30 or more chapters: depending on how much storyline I can put up with. **

**But now is the time for thank yous: I appreciate you guys favouriting, alerting and commenting on this story. It meant so much to me and I hope you'll continue to do so with the sequel :) ~~**

_**Coka Cookie Cola**_


End file.
